


He’s All The Colors Amplified

by Ten_kin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coming of Age, Dakota dresses up as the koolaid man, Day At The Beach, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Guitarist!Nico, Halloween, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Laser Tag, M/M, Mortal AU, Music, Mutual Pining, New Tags May Be Added, Nico Is A Mess, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico is a fashion icon, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Study Date, Texting, Underage Drinking, Will is a Mess, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_kin/pseuds/Ten_kin
Summary: A slow burn, Highschool AUFor the first time in his life, Nico felt completely comfortable with how everything was going. He loved his friends, he was finally on meds, and he was comfortably out. However, that was all being stripped away from him as he is forced to move across the country.In his new school, he finds himself foolishly falling for a bright-eyed jock that so happens to be way out of his league. Everyone tells him that it's a waste of time but the attraction he feels towards him overweighs all rational thought as his crush blooms further.---I use almost every cliché in the book and I'm not sorry about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 54
Kudos: 185





	1. Prologue

Nico had everything he had been dreaming of for a long time; for years in fact.

He had settled himself in a dependable friend group at school, all people he could trust and loved unconditionally despite awkward experiences in the past, although it was mostly due to his internal battles with himself. Talking of internal battles, Nico had built up, gradually but steadily, the courage to come out to those friends, and his family. His friends were fast to accept him and made sure Nico knew that, his tears of relief at the time smeared everywhere as they all shared one big, satisfying embrace. He had also finally felt comfortable with his family again, his father, Hades, was always an enigma of sorts but the coming out had given the two an opportunity to talk, and that opportunity led the two to finally finding closure over the death of his mom, Maria, and sister, Bianca. Persephone, his stepmom, who never liked Nico finally came around as his confidence bloomed, and his step-sister and him somehow managed to get even closer. He never wanted anything to change, not now, not never.

And then the time came, the time to change.

Nico certainly was not ready, how could he have been considering the circumstances. But here he was with his belongings packaged in a single box soon to be shipped off to California. For his dad’s stupid work.

His business was worth millions, if not more, but Nico could not give any less of shit. He was never really interested so he never really asked, but from what he remembers his father works in the funeral industry, an international department of some sort. Which is undeniably ironic as he looks like a walking corpse: eyes sunken, face gaunt, thin limbs. All characteristics that Nico has obtained one way or another, although he does not look quite as unhealthy, at least not as much as he did freshman year, back when he was not eating regularly and isolating himself. Now his face has plumed ever so slightly, making his features prominent yet sharp. He has also toned up, grown a couple of inches, and has a darker tint to his once pale skin. He now resembled his mom very strongly. His biological mom.

“Nico!” Hazel ran into his room, “It's time to leave, you ready?”

He was everything but ready, but he gulped his feelings down. He was doing this for Hazel, he was doing this for his father, he was even doing this for Persephone. It had to be done anyways.

He forced a smirk, “Mhm, I am.”

“Don’t try and convince me with that sad excuse of a smile, I have enough brain cells and experience with you to know when you’re lying.” Hazel began punching his chest playfully. She refused to look Nico in the eye as she was clearly concerned, her forehead crease was prominent as she frowned, Nico began smoothing it down.

“Don’t worry about it…” Nico was going to follow up his sentence with something, but a voice crack was threatening to break through his words so he stopped.

“How can I not be worried when you look so vulnerable.”

“Now's not the time to tease me, Hazel.”

“What? It’s always the time to tease you.” She emphasized with a particularly hard punch. She may have been short but she sure was strong. Nico wondered whether she was secretly buff under that purple varsity jacket she was currently wearing. It must be rough for her to move as well, she was not just leaving her friend group (well, everyone in her grade was her friend) but also our school's basketball team. Despite being a sophomore she was in varsity and averaged the most points. She also cherished her members and valued team spirit, even though everyone would make fun of her height. Anyone would realize how much that team meant to her.

“Work on packing your own shit, your rooms a fucking mess,” He said shooing her off.

“Whatever… bully,” she smirked, waltzing out the room. Nico loved how she refused to take anyone's bullshit. Despite her being a year younger he had a lot to learn from her.

\----

The one thing he had not packed yet was his guitar. Placed lazily on the floor. Even with everything around him always changing: his school, his family, his room. He knew that one thing that would never change was his love for the guitar. Gliding his fingers across the strings with such precision and simultaneously reading the notes took a lot of concentration, yet it took his mind off the important things and kept him grounded as a person. It was something that he could often fall back on when something particularly disappointing happened. Even when nothing had happened it was a huge comfort.

He picked it up and strummed the strings a couple of times, playing whatever notes came to his mind. Nico eventually settled on something loosely resembling an Arctic Monkeys song. He tapped his foot along to the melody and hummed the harmony, it all felt very right.

When his temporary high died down he set his guitar down again and organized his scattered music sheets from the floor.

He was lucky his room was quite empty, so this packing process has been pretty last minute for him. His father offered to buy him more furniture, more guitars, more of _anything_. Yet Nico refused, he did not want to surround himself in materialistic things. He preferred a small cramped room to a large one. They were cozy especially if shared with the right roommate. Oh does he miss Italy, he missed it so much it hurt sometimes, and it’s been 6 years since he’s been stripped away.

He lay on his floor, staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the trouble and hurt this move away from New York was going to cause him, thinking whether he would ever even make friends, thinking how he could even make friends. He has not been this anxious in a hot minute as he was often drugged out on Lexapro or Prozac.

He continued to lay there, thinking for a long time about the possibilities and such, so long he forgot his guitar was still out of its case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still getting used to this incredibly confusing site. I’m gonna try to get this fic to at least 18 chapters, sorry that this one is quite short, it takes a while for me to write and I didn’t want to bombard you with information in the prologue. I’m not entirely sure where this story is going but I have a very rough outline.
> 
> Usually, I prefer fics where Nico is more confident and sarcastic and Will is the anxious one, maybe it will become that eventually.  
> Also sorry for the lowkey cheesy name and I would really appreciate if someone told me how to do the break in the center of the page, thanks.
> 
> Ummmmm thanks for reading and leave kudos ig.


	2. New Beginnings

Nico was waiting for his connector to show him around the school. His principal, Mr. Chiron just informed him about the sappy ass program where each new transfer student gets a connector to show them around the school at their own pace. The school did not seem big enough to go through the hassle of setting up connectors, but perhaps that was the privilege in Nico whispering thoughts into his head.

The school was not small per se. Actually, from the perspective of a normal teen, it was quite big. Just not as big as the ones he has become more familiar with.

The several previous schools Nico had attended were more high end. It had its advantages and disadvantages. For one, the music departments were often huge, through that department he had gotten close to Piper, and through her, he’s made some of the best friends he could have ever dreamed of. Because of that, Half-Blood High has been his favorite school of the four he has attended. However, the majority of kids there were either disturbingly aggressive or extremely entitled. Flashes of memories returned to him, ones he has been trying so hard to suppress and hide. Bryce, Octavian all the fucking unbearable bullies from his freshman year; his chest felt heavy. The bruises that are long gone seem to be throbbing again, he rubbed on his thighs and arms uncomfortably, everywhere where his bruises often resided. He suddenly had a headache and his eyes felt itchy.

He blinked away the tears along with his memories. He was not sad Nico anymore. He was not anxiety-ridden Nico anymore. He was not 14-year-old Nico anymore. He was the confident and sarcastic Nico that his previous friend group knew him as, that he worked so hard into becoming. He had so much going for him: good grades, amazing taste (in every sense of the word), and he was not that bad looking now either. It was okay, everything was okay. He was going to start his senior year right.

Mr. Chiron was a happy go lucky principal, one which spontaneously entered the classes to check on his brilliant students and probably was a coach despite his wheelchair situation. He was currently going on and on about how good and diligent his ‘hand-picked’ connector was. Nico just hummed and nodded as a response to be polite. To keep himself distracted from whatever mess was going on in his head he was picking at the edges of his newly painted black nails.  
Nico did not understand why he was the only new student sitting in the principal’s office, maybe it was his dad watching out for him because of his conditions, who knows.

As Mr. Chiron was in the middle of bragging about the newly built pool in the school, the door creaked open and _holy shit_. The hottest guy just walks into the room, not Nico’s usual type but hot nonetheless. His hair is the most perfect hue of blonde, he’s tall with an excellent build, to say the least. And his smile, his _fucking_ smile.

Nico could confidently declare to anyone that love, at first sight, was the most fucking ridiculous concept to ever be discussed seriously. However, this guy was making him question his entire philosophy.

Nico’s heart seems to not be working properly. Is this what heart failure feels like? He was certain he is going into cardiac arrest over a probably stupid jock with even more stupidly big feet. He has to pull himself together before he melted into the ground in a pool of slippery sludge and sadness. He directs his attention back to his nails to collect himself for a bit.

The Adonis looking guy walks up to Nico and extended his hand, “Hey, I’m Will Solace and I will be your connector for the day,” Somehow his smile managed to get even more luminous. Nico squints.

“Hi.”

“Um? And your name is?”

“Oh,” Nico was flustered but did not let it show, “My name’s Nico.”  
Mr. Chiron is happy that they had met and was quickly urging them out the door to ‘react, respond and reflect’ to the new learning environment, or whatever the fuck that meant.

\----

Nico instantly regretting going all out on the first day of school. He feels like an elementary student trying too hard to impress his peers by being ‘unique’ and ‘quirky’, but instead ends up looking like an edgy clown. Hazel pushed him to ‘be himself’ and he’s instantly hating what that’s gotten him into. He is wearing second-hand red Doc Martens, worn-out black jeans, a Ramones t-shirt, and one too many chains dangling from his belt. He likes his style but thinks it’s a little too much for his first day, and some people may read it as E-boy rather than rock/alternative music junkie. He focuses more on the dangling of his chains than whatever Will is saying about the sports department. Focusing on Will’s good looks could become dangerous.

“Do you play any sports?” Will asked, his smile so bright and wholesome, Nico is considering investing in some new glasses for protective purposes rather than style.

“Not really, not anymore.”

“What did you do before then?”

“Judo… I did Judo from grade 3 to 9,” Nico spoke embarrassingly soft. He was sure he was embarrassing himself at the moment, his whole aura was a stark contrast to that of Mr. Sunshine, he tries hard to turn his embarrassment into indifference.

“That’s cool! I play football for the school but that’s not nearly as interesting as Judo,” He responded, probably out of politeness. Nico did not have the courage to respond like a normal human being, so he did what he does best, sarcasm.

“So you’re like the guy that plays football, probably team captain that everyone’s friends with, hmm? I’m betting my left big toe that I’m right, right?” Will seems taken aback, but not completely offended, more than anything he was just embarrassed. Nico had to put some effort into not pointing out how cute he looked.

“I-I… no comment,” Will chuckled. That alone put a small smile on Nico’s face. And then they go silent, but it wasn’t awkward in the least. Their eyes were locked and weirdly it seems to make sense. If God was not against Nico and his entire family at all times he would have thought they were perhaps sharing a moment.

“Uhm, where to next? I’m getting tired of staring at this trophy casket, it’s making me depressed about my lack of accomplishments.” They snort and continue to go on their way.

Will was trying desperately to make small talk and just be a decent person, but Nico refused to open up to any extent. He reveals basic, brief things about himself, that his father’s work requires him to move often, that he moved from New York and that his sister is also attending as a Junior. Will nods and listens carefully. Then Will asks about his homeroom class, where everyone needs to gather before school actually begins to build ‘connections’ and ‘friendships’ as Mr. Chiron put it. Turns out, they are in the same homeroom class. Which either makes Nico the luckiest person alive or the unluckiest person to ever set foot on this earth. It’s probably the latter. Nico turns on his default attitude, disinterest, and nods at the realization, whilst Will silently smiles at himself.

“Let’s go to class, detention on the first day would suck ass.”

\----

Homeroom was the most insufferable class he’s been in since forever. His teacher was called Mr. Mars (a name which is hard to forget), who was most likely taking out his anger on Nico’s class because he’s going through a divorce or something along those lines. Thank Jesus and all his disciples that he’s the type of teacher to split the desks into single rows, otherwise, Nico would have no idea where he would be sitting and with who. He sat in the far, left corner of the class just because it felt most natural. Will sat with a random group of kids closer to the front, which was slightly disappointing yet inevitable. Will was popular, and despite Nico residing in a pretty popular friend group last year, he was not up to par.

During the class, Nico was mostly zoned out. Mr. Mars was going on about mandatory community service (which is fucking stupid), making new friends (which was disturbing coming from him), and working our asses off to ensure we don’t have to redo senior year. All things that did not matter more than staring at Will’s back, somehow toned through his Gap t-shirt. He really is the perfect American boy.

Nico sighed, not too loud, yet Will turned from the front of the class. The two’s eyes were locked, and Nico may have bit his lip without thinking, his mind went blurry so it was hard to remember. In his defense, who wouldn’t have bitten their lips staring into those crystal blue eyes. That’s when Will looked away and Nico began sliding down the slippery slope of regretting his own existence.

So when Nico was struggling to find a place to sit for lunch he never expected Will to tap his shoulder and ask him to sit with him. Which not going to lie, made Nico feel far more excited than it should have. Then Will really decided to fuck with Nico’s mental state and put his hand on his back to lead him to the table he was sitting. It was not what Nico had expected, there were all different kinds of people, all looking like they were having fun.

“So this is Nico,” The table goes silent. “He’s new and came in from New York a couple of weeks ago.”

Nico nodded, not bothering to smile, “Hey.”

“This is Lacy, Kayla, Cecil, Lou, Dakota, and Reyna. They’re really nice so don’t feel uncomfortable,” Will gives him a shy smile, _adorable_.

“Why don’t you sit here,” Kayla (he’s pretty sure that’s her name) purrs. She probably is the most likely to befriend Nico out of the rest of the group, she seems to be the only one out of the group that isn’t a sports freak. In fact, she’s pretty alternative, seen by her hair dyed green at the tips, striped undershirt, and the overbearing amount of concert bracelets around her wrist. However, her tone was obviously flirty, which made Nico, a raging homosexual, something a little more than uncomfortable. He sat anyways. Will directly across him.

Everything was going surprisingly fine, Nico was using his skills in sarcasm to get on everyone’s good side. He would usually never sit with these people but now that he was actually doing so the conversation seems to be flowing natural, he seemed to be getting along the best with Reyna who currently does aikido which he can relate to in some extent. The group is currently sharing funny anecdotes from their summer.

“So this guy can’t take the fucking hint, so I grab him by the collar and kick him oh so hard right in the balls. He squealed like a hamster on bath salts and then I ran away the hardest I ever had in my life,” Everyone bursts out laughing. Dakota boxes Reyna from across the table. She continued to speak through her ragged breaths, “I’m so happy I do martial arts for this reason and this reason alone.”

Everything was going great, more than great, till everything started going to shit. Nico didn’t expect anything less. Lacy looks lovingly at Will, she begins to talk with a purr: “Not all men are trash though, right babe.” Then they kissed, short and chaste but it didn't matter. Nico was so distracted by how much fun he was having, so much so that he didn’t notice how close Lacy and Will were since the beginning. And now it was so obvious that they were dating and Will was straight. And suddenly Nico wanted to leave, to run. Why? He didn’t know either.

So he did as he felt, he upped and left. Before he could panic. As a reaction, the table fell silent once again.

“What happened, he looked fine moments ago?” Kayla said, yet it came out more like a whisper.  
Dakota shrugged and stiffly wiped the red Koolaid stains all over his varsity sleeve, “Should I… go after him?”

“No Dakota, we don’t really know what’s wrong so… maybe he just needs time?” Will said. It came out more like a question rather than a statement.

\----

Nico felt sick. He knew his behavior was unreasonable and made no sense but he just felt indescribably uncomfortable. So he went on his way to a place where he knew would give him comfort, somewhere that caught his eye on his tour with the blonde, the private music rooms. Despite a class going on, he sneaks in one of the empty rooms and picks up the guitar in the corner of it. He held it, tightly, and began focusing on his breathing, doing exactly what his therapist advised him to do during an anxiety attack. He unslung his torn up bag hanging from his shoulder and messily unzipped it, his hands shaking. He hastily pulls out a small orange tube, just something small to calm him down. He popped a Xanax quickly, then another one. And suddenly breathing became so much easier. He wouldn’t quite call his dependence on… substances an addiction, more of just something that can calm him, it’s not a necessity but rather just a crutch. He closes the lid and puts the bottle back into his bag, returning his concentration to the guitar. This time he plays 'Comfort Crowd' by Conan Gray, mumbling the lyrics. His clothing style draws inspiration mostly from rock, however, he doesn’t mind his fair share of alternative pop music. He reaches the chorus and feels each lyric deep in his stomach.

After he finishes he hears a knock on the door, stumbling he makes his way to it and opens it.

“Grade 8 should be using the music rooms right now, shouldn’t you be in class if I am not correct?” The teacher half questions half yells. She’s exactly right and Nico pulls out his timetable, he should be in math right now.

“Excuse me!” His voice comes out higher than usual. He begins to run and run and run, he doesn’t know why he’s so worried but he just is, maybe he’s just high from the Xanax and making shitty choices, that’s probably it. The teacher is yelling something from behind him, but she’s too far to actually understand. This was the hurt and trouble he expected from this move.

He runs right into his maths classes, out of breath and grossly sticky, just his luck that the class is approximately 17 miles away from the music department. He coughs and apologizes half-assed. His teacher not buying it at all gives him detention on the spot. Nico isn’t all that surprised, he pretty much looks like a delinquent so he was always prepared to be treated like one by an authority. That does not remove the fact that this is a pretty shitty way to start actual lessons (homeroom barely counts as a lesson).

“Sir, it isn’t his fault, I showed him around earlier this morning and forgot to show him the maths department,” Nico turns his head so fast he thinks he’s given himself whiplash. It was Will, foolishly defending him for no reason Nico could think of.

Nico began to defend Will but then his teacher interrupted him, he snorts, “that means detention for the two of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long and I really should be spending today on an assignment but I really do miss writing and felt so inspired.
> 
> Sooooo, now Nico is more confident like I wanted him to be (even if its a facade) but he's also kind of a druggie. He has his reasons which will be revealed slowly but surely since this is a slowwwwwww burn. I hope there is some sort of chemistry between the two. The next chapter will be a Will chapter starting in detention.
> 
> Also, you guys are gonna probably understand my music taste as this fic progresses. I am not super into rock but I'm trying to pick out stuff I listen to that I think Nico would like (I recommend all these songs). His clothes are also described as stuff I imagine Nico in, I wanted it to be more than just the same generic leather jacket and jeans. Sorry if it sounds a little E-boy.
> 
> I hope this all makes sense and kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Mommy's Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will POV, from now they will usually be alternating

It’s just the two of them now. Typically no one has detention on the first day of school. He’s supposed to be a role model, an example, a leader figure. But he’s already fucked up after 6 hours of being in school. His mom would be so very disappointed in him after she finds out, or maybe she doesn’t have to find out. Who knows what he will tell her when he gets home. 

_Technically_ , he didn’t do anything wrong, he was only helping a friend, if he could even call Nico a friend. Which he wanted to but he couldn’t be sure. Nico was a riddle, at least to Will.

In the past, it was never too much of a hassle for Will to make friends, to resonate with people, to earn their respect. But even after all that time he spent with Nico, he doesn’t pay him any mind, nor give him a second glance. He had tried so hard to get him to open up on something minor, anything, but it was not working. And for some peculiar reason, it bothered Will immensely. It gets under his skin, it disrupts his composure. Which usually didn’t happen in similar situations. 

Whatever. This feeling was probably a result of his tendency to demand and crave attention. He wishes he didn’t but he finds himself doing it periodically. 

After the substitute teacher yelled at them and scurried off, the room seemed awfully silent. Nico’s presence was so strong, his aura so intense no matter what he did. Will caught himself glancing back at him on more than one occasion. He seemed to be sleeping as his head was flat on the desk and his arms covered the top of his head. Like he was protecting himself. Will wanted so badly to try and spark up a conversation but he wanted Nico to rest well, the first day in a new school must have been tough. He spontaneously stood up from his seat at the front of the class and joined him at the back. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he had changed seats. 

Now that the teacher was gone (and probably was not coming back in 45 minutes) Will found himself relaxing his posture. He put his hand on his cheek and faced Nico. He was slightly discontented that Nico was asleep, his eyes were so… hypnotizing? They were so brown that at times they appeared to be black and were difficult to look away from. He had made eye contact with him for long periods of time more than once, each time he felt his ears go warm, a sign of a blush threatening to show on his face. He would look away just before he would humiliate himself. 

Nico seems to be a pace-setter. A role Will had previously thought was his own in all honesty, but in one day Nico had taken it from him. He had managed to befriend all of Will’s friends faster than anything he’s seen before. It was especially impressive how he got on Reyna’s good side immediately despite how tall she has built the barriers around her heart, she doesn’t get close to just about anyone. Although Nico definitely wasn’t just anyone. When Nico had suddenly left the group the entire atmosphere was off till they split off to their respective classes. 

It had come to Will’s attention that the shorter boy seemed slightly off during maths, his eyes were foggy and not fully concentrated on the algebraic expressions they had to solve. Maybe it had something to do with why he left in the midst of lunch, or why he was late. His curiosity was growing and he figured that he could ask him once he woke up.

He impatiently started picking at his own curls, and then felt something overcome him, something telling, _urging_ him to touch Nico’s hair. He reached over to him slowly, not wanting to wake him up because it was the most peaceful he looked all day; Will could tell he needed the rest. He leaned forward ever so slightly as he touched his hair anyways. His hair was black, silky and soft. They shone in the fluorescent lights above. His hand accidentally grazing over Nico’s. Was this normal? Was what he felt normal?

“What the fuck?” Nico grumbled, Will retracted his hand so fast thanks to the motor skills he acquired from years of football training and camps. 

“You were sleeping so I wanted to check up on you.”

“By fingering my hair? I don’t buy it,” Nico stretched, moaning in the process. Will thought the sound was oddly pleasant, not like that. He convinced himself that it was because he sounded like music. 

“It was just getting in your eyes…” It was a poor excuse on Will’s part because he wasn’t used to lying. 

“Mhm, ok,” Nico said rolling his eyes. His eyes were now foggy solely because he was tired. Will could tell it was different than before. “So this your first detention or something?”

“How did you figure?”

“Hmm,” Nico shrugged, “I don’t think your type would land in detention often.”

“And what do you figure is my type?” It came out sounding different than he intended to, low and sensual. Nico suspiciously looked away.

“Uh… at first, I thought you were the dumb jock stereotype because, I don’t know, you just look it. But then you turned out to be pretty witty, and we attend the same mathematics class so it turns out you may actually have more than a couple of brain cells. So now I have to conclude that you’re the type to people please, it doesn’t matter whether they deserve your respect or not, in other words, you’re too nice to be in detention,” Nico suddenly looked way less intimidating than he did moments ago, making his anxieties about him fade. He looked at Will in search of confirmation. 

“One of these days I’ll prove you wrong. I actually have many layers-“

“Like an onion?”

“I wasn’t going to say that, but yes, I am exactly like an onion,” that made Nico smirk slightly, it wasn’t much but to Will that was an accomplishment. 

The two had such natural conversation, which would seem so unexpected from an outside perspective because of how different they looked. At the moment they were talking about everything and nothing, so much yet so little. It was so different from spending time with his girlfriend. 

His girlfriend. He completely forgot about her, all day the only thing on his mind was Nico for whatever reason. Things felt better that way, less troublesome maybe, he’ll think about his girlfriend later. 

“So… a Ramones shirt? You like music?” Will tugged lightly on the hem of Nico’s t-shirt. Nico pulled away looking uncomfortable. Well, that was embarrassing. 

“Yeah, their stuff just resonates with me. Sorry if that sounds sappy and edgy but it’s true. It reminds me to give less of a shit y’know? Rock N’ Roll High School is my favorite, how ironic considering how we too are sitting in detention,” while Nico was talking Will stared. Will stared at his eyes, his eyelashes, his mouth. Everything at once. Usually, he’s the one talking but listening to Nico shut him up instantly. “Will? Will? Did I speak too much? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“No! You didn’t talk too much, not at all,” Nico’s stature loosened once Will said that. Then stiffened again. 

“You don’t need to lie. You probably only listen to Drake with your _bro’s_ anyways, you don't need to pretend to care about what I was talking about,” presumably Nico didn’t mean to say it so spitefully, but it came out that way. He smiled a little to cover the malice in his statement but that came out rather dark as well. 

“Actually,” Nico looks up to make eye contact with Will, it’s strange how shy Nico makes him, “My favorite Ramones song is Baby I Love You, I’m a sucker for love. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m secretly baby,” Nico laughs, a genuine laugh, and Will’s heart feels full just from the sight of him. His eyes shone, the fog in his eyes was gone and replaced by a night sky, showered in stars. 

\----

The substitute had entered the room in the midst of Nico aggressively teasing Will for unironically saying ‘I’m baby’ when Will damn well knows every teen has said it before. Will, embarrassed by the teacher’s presence, straightens his posture and holds his breath. He could not afford to get in more trouble. He would not want to put his mom through that stress. Meanwhile, Nico was trying his best not to laugh, He doesn’t know whether it’s from the bickering or how stiff Will has become. Either way, it was kind of cute. 

The teacher just tells them to leave without bothering to even look at them. Nico stood up abruptly, the noise of the chair scraping against the floor was unpleasant, to say the least. 

“See you around I guess,” and then he was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place. 

\----

Will’s eyes were glued to the road, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. This wasn’t safe as Will’s car was already enough of a liability. 

His mom had bought it for him, even when Will insisted not to. But she stubbornly got him a car for his 17th birthday anyways, and despite him loving it he also knew that it was insanely busted. It didn’t matter though, as the amount of pride he could read on her face when she revealed the car in the driveway was one of the greatest gifts he’s received. Her smile was so wide, and her faint wrinkles framed and thus amplified all her features. Will loved her more than anyone. 

His friends and his girlfriend loved his mom too. He feels guilty that he hasn’t been really paying attention to Lacy recently. When she left the country on summer vacation with her family, and Will stayed in California, Will really began doubting their relationship. The two barely called or contacted one another. And it was always Lacy initiating the calls and carrying the conversation between the two. Somewhere along the lines Will started losing interest in his relationship, it was hard to admit but as he was driving he knew that that was what this feeling of unfamiliarity was. 

They became good friends in middle school. Back then Lacy was short and had these huge, reflective braces. 

Her older sister, Drew, used to pick on her, not the generic making fun between siblings but she used to tear her down piece by piece till nothing of her remained, and she did all this in front, and with her friends. Lacy became a laughing stock for the entire 7th grade. And still Lacy would always have this fire in her eyes, refusing to give her the satisfaction by crying. But the goodness in her shone far more than her insecurities, and she refrained from biting back. Will found himself growing fond of her from afar. 

Soon enough Will invited her into his group, it took her some time to adjust but after some time she fell into their rhythm. The group dynamic was fantastic until 4 months ago, when Lucy got rid of her braces, fixed her posture, and gathered the courage to finally ask Will out, something she apparently had been waiting for since Freshman year. The amount of uncertainty she exuded made it near to impossible for Will to reject her. She and Will were great friends, so what was there to lose, Will thought. 

\---- 

Will parks into the driveway. _Shit_ , what is he going to say to his mom? No, it’s fine, he can wing it, she will get it, she’s always been particularly considerate. 

He walks to his house and struggles with unlocking the door. It was small but not in shambles. His mom did his best to preserve it and make it look neat. It was by far the most preserved house in the neighborhood. It was painted with a fresh and tidy coat of lime green, the window frames were complimentary white and the roof was a warm brown. The house was the embodiment of comfort.

“Will? Welcome sweetie, how was your first day of school,” her voice is smooth and dripping in tenderness, what did Will do to deserve her? “You’re home late? Did anything happen?”

Will winces, he desperately does not want to dissatisfy her. She’s tried so hard to independently give him everything he’s needed. Shes worked her ass off for him, ever since he could stand on his own two legs. Obviously paying for an above-average school (even if he’s in a special program for those who need financial aid) is exhausting. That is why he must not cause her any more inconvenience, he must get into med school, he must give her an easy life. On the other hand, he could never lie to her, “I landed in detention, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry darling,” She takes Will’s jacket from his shoulders and hangs it up for him, “You must be really feeling the pressure with your graduation coming up in no time… you will do amazing, you always do amazing when you put your mind to things. I remember, four years ago, how biology was your worst subject and now you’re getting straight A’s and aspiring to be a doctor. Oh, you make me so proud…” His mom’s eyes were glassy like she was about to cry, “But no matter how you do we will find a way for you to go to a good college. I consider that one of my jobs as a mom.”

Will is on the verge of tears. But he refuses to cry in front of his mom. She’s been so strong for him so he wants to do the same for her. It was just fair. 

“I love you, mom.”

\---- 

After he shared a heartfelt moment with his mom he slips into his room. It made him feel at ease immediately. His room was stuffed yet organized to the best of his ability. His desk was covered in papers and books, mostly on biology and chemistry. Next to that was a thin wooden cupboard, filled to the brim in academic and football trophies, medals, and certificates. Across to that was his bed, unmade, next to the window. 

On his way to his desk he trips over a cardboard box, _fuck_ , that hurt... he’s pretty sure he’s concussed. His thoughts were so disorganized that he forgot he left it out there. During the vacation, his mom decided to gift him with her old vinyl record player, one primarily owned by his dad, he never knew what to do with it so it just lay there most of the time unless he experimented with it. 

If you looked up ‘asshole’ in a dictionary the photo right next to the word would be Apollo. It’s still hard to imagine how he left my mom directly after putting a baby in her. And he left to solely approach his failed music career. Somehow mom doesn’t hold any hostility against him, but Will will never be able to forgive him. Not everyone is as forgiving as her. 

The last time Will met his dad was when he was 11. It was during an Easter party where his mom invited close friends and family. Apollo was invited as well. Will’s mom had been trying to build the courage to meet him since she left which Will can respect. And for whatever reason, Apollo had the audacity to waltz in and introduce this random man as his boyfriend. That experience left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Will pulls out another box from under his bed brimming in vinyl records. He looks attentively for the record he has in mind, the only good thing his dad had to offer was the heaps of disks he left behind. He finally finds what he’s been looking for and pulls it out, a red record with Ramones plastered across the front of it. He fixes the disk in the record player and the air fills with music:

_Oh I’m so glad I found you_

_I want my arms around you_

_I want to hear you call my name_

He lays on the floor next to the record player. Thinking about nothing in particular till he sees a pair of deep-set brown eyes- 

His thoughts get cut off by his mom, “Will! Dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some context:  
> -In the video Rock N' Roll High School the band members are singing in detention, that's why Nico said that  
> -I picked Ramones because Nico wears a Ramones shirt in the canon  
> -The lyrics are from the song Baby I Love You, listen to it, it's wholesome
> 
> Also no hate to Drake oof
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!!


	4. Rebuilding Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico POV

Nico’s standing in front of his mirror, head cocked and eyes squinting. He’s not quite sure why he’s spending so long picking out his clothes, it’s not like he wanted to impress anybody. No way, never. He does things his own way now. 

He’s wearing an oversized, long-sleeved black beetles t-shirt over a collared shirt. The pants he has on have too many pockets to count, they’re rolled up to show off his plain Nike socks and off-brand platform shoes. It was nice, sure, but something was missing. He picks up and puts on his skull studs. The look is complete. 

“Woooow, you look niceee,” Hazel barges into his room, eyeing down Nico’s outfit, when will she get rid of this terrible habit, she should be overjoyed Nico is a good brother otherwise he would be yelling at her by now. He just sighs. 

“Am I not allowed to care about how I look? Worry about yourself before you go around sticking your nose in other people's business,” Nico can’t help but smirk at the look of Hazel, lately, she’s been trying to convince everyone that dressing somewhat homeless was now stylish. She was sporting an oversized lavender shirt with plain biker shorts and the clunkiest shoes, they may have been Balenciaga’s but Nico wasn’t certain. Nico signaled for hazel to come closer, “You never comb through your hair properly, let me just get the comb.”

Hazel had 4a hair, meaning it was really textured. Something she obtained from her late mom. Hazel hadn’t really known how to take care of it herself when she moved in with the di Angelos 4 years ago. Nico subsequently spent 5 hours watching youtube videos to be able to do it for her when he could. 

“Ouch!” Hazel winced, “Why are you so aggressive? Don’t release your pent up anger on my fragile scalp.”

“Stop being a pussy,” Nico deadpanned, Hazel decided to shut up and giggle instead. 

These were the moments when Nico thought he could always be sober. Moments of bliss and pure enjoyment, he needed more of this in his sad excuse of an existence. But he knew these moments didn’t last long sadly. He thought he could be happy with his friends in his old school and that didn’t last too long either. He finished combing through Hazel’s hair and chose to quit being nihilistic this early in the morning. 

She turned around and grinned, her skin was so rich and her hair now framed her face perfectly. She was so beautiful, “Thank you! Why do you look so depressed again, don’t tell me… oh no… you have reentered your emo phase!” Hazel gasped dramatically. Nico hated her so much, the best reaction to this was a good old eye roll. 

“Let’s go,” He laughed, she trotted behind him. 

\----

The duo arrived at the bus stop. Their father insisted that their chauffeur Jules-Albert should drive them to school but eventually, they got tired of it after a week. They would be at school by now, but in this timeline, it was just the two of them waiting silently until Hazel started poking Nico’s side. She really was touchy. 

“You know,” she hummed whilst slurring her words, she did this whenever she had anything juicy to reveal, “Some of the new friends I’ve made have seen you around and they treat you like how girls treated One Direction in 2013. Basically, they worship you and find you super _mysterious._ I haven’t told them you’re my brother yet, if I say anything they’ll stop talking like that, and it’s too funny for me to want to stop it,” she was laughing so hard she began to snort and buried her face in her hands. Nico was frankly horrified and too shocked to react, therefore when Hazel looked up to see his face her laughing somehow grew louder. “If they knew you were gay their hearts would stop, oh my god this is so funny!”

That is when the bus decides to arrive, if he believed in God he would think he was showing Nico some mercy. 

He steps in after Hazel. This is the first time since Italy that he’s entered a school bus. It was weirdly nostalgic even if Nico didn’t want to admit it. Hazel stopped one seat away from the very back row, where there were two free seats. There were piles of gum on his seat and his nostalgic high evaporated. The gum looked relatively dry which made it only a little bit less repulsive than it was. Nico rummaged in his bag to pull out his AirPod case, if one thing could distract him it was his alternative rock playlist. 

He was really getting into his music when someone just _had_ to fucking interrupt him, he knew it wasn’t Hazel as he got tapped on his left shoulder from across the aisle. 

“What do you want?” He mumbled, lowering his music. It was Kayla. Why was she bothering him now of all times? He assumed out of all the members of his new friend group he would get along with her the best, but she pestered Nico more than anything. He felt bad for unintentionally leading her on but the idea of coming out felt even more tiring. He’ll do it eventually, just not after only a week. He liked his friend group but he doesn’t know them well enough to share that information with them, the thought of specifically Will shunning him made him nauseous. 

“So uhm…” Nico’s scowl made her slightly lose her courage. 

“You have nothing to say? Why even bother with disturbing me?”

“No! I do! I just wanted to ask wh-what song you were listening to,” her voice trembled, Nico felt guilty by how nervous he made her, was he being that mean?

He went for a more gentle approach, “I’m sorry if I sounded a little harsh a bit ago, I’m currently listening to-”

“Deepthroat by Cupcakke!” Hazel declared snatching Nico’s phone, the look on her face was so smug. “You’ve heard it before, right? Nico’s favorite lyric is ‘My tunnel loves to deepthroat’, while I personally think “My pussy pink just like salami” is in way better taste.” 

Nico uses every fiber in his being to refrain from laughing, he plasters on the best poker face he can to play along with Hazel. 

“O-oh,” Kayla sputters with a beetroot complexion, she tries desperately to change the conversation. She obviously finds something direr to address and glares subtly at Hazel, “Who even are you?” 

“Don’t talk to Hazel like that,” Nico did not appreciate the rude tone in her voice and had no idea where it came from. He responded with aggression as well. “She's my-”

“None of your business, lol,” She responded to Kayla with apathy, refusing to take her bullshit. However, Nico was pretty puzzled why she didn’t want to tell her that the two were related. 

Hazel started typing something on his phone, Nico peers at the screen to see she's on google translate typing something lengthy in the English box. He realizes that when she presses the ‘Listen” button he will hear what she typed through his AirPods. That’s exactly what she does: _Just for today please don’t tell her we’re related, her thirsting over you as if you aren’t a gold-star gay is sooooo funyyy. You look so distressed when she tries to flirt with you, lmaoooo._

Nico nods.

Kayla seems to have given up temporarily. Nico was relieved the flirting stopped but he is a decent enough person to also feel a little guilty. 

\----

He slips past everyone on the bus as fast as possible. The last 20 minutes were entertaining but just like 40% of his other social interaction, it was awkward. He didn’t know how to talk to Kayla after what Hazel said, Kayla was undoubtedly disgruntled and wouldn’t want to continue the conversation if anyone paid her to. So he finds comfort in his music by heading to the private music rooms. 

Nico closes the door behind him with a bang, nearly making himself jump in the process. He takes a minute to calm his anxiety and slowly makes his way to the guitar. He picks it up with nurture, noticing its delicacy. The last time he was this careful with a guitar was two years ago, when he first played. Then he closed his eyes, for a minute or two, could be more, and when he feels it's right he starts to pick at the strings and plays whatever feels _present_. 

It starts as 'Here Comes The Sun' by The Beatles. It was peculiarly wholesome and reminded him of a certain boy with a sunny personality.

Will really made his insides turn into butterflies or whatever those lovesick losers on tv said to describe the fuzzy tingle in their stomach when they interacted with their love interest. The only difference was that those protagonists actually stood a chance. Nico promised himself to never fall for a straight boy again after all the shit it got him into last time, but he went ahead and did it anyway! This was way too fast to develop a crush on someone, in fact, it was so painfully fast that a record could be earned from this. Someone come give him an award right this instant! 

Fortunately, this time he knew the consequences, he was certain Will was straight, and to add on top of that Will has a girlfriend that he was very much in love with. Even if Nico got down on one knee and confessed his everlasting love (even though it was just a crush) to him, nothing would happen. Nothing would change at all. 

This wasn’t completely Nico’s fault though. Will was fucking with him whether he noticed it or not. The inappropriately long stares, the smooth-talking, for God’s sakes, Will was caressing his hair in his sleep. Being drop-dead gorgeous, having good music taste and being the captain of the fucking football team didn’t help with the crush dilemma in the least. Nico was fucked. And he knew it. 

He changed midsong subconsciously. Switching up The Beatles into The Ramones, and landing on 'Baby I Love You'. He told himself it had nothing to do with Will Solace for his own sanity. But he knew damn well that it completely did. 

He frustratedly chuckled to himself only to realize he was going to be late to class again. This would be the third late in the first week if he was late, so he did his best and ran. 

\----

School had been long, which wasn’t a surprise because it always was. Nico wasn’t particularly bad at school, in fact, he did what many would consider as exceptional in the majority of his subjects without breaking too much of a sweat. The problem was how long the school day lasted, it would last up till 4:30 on some days due to the mandatory community service, and Nico’s brain shut down after 3 o’clock. 

The one good thing (or bad thing) was how his community service was done with his homeroom class, meaning with Will. 

Today they had to carry new equipment for the gymnasium into the school. Nico would have never been tasked to do such a thing in his old school, but he wasn't opposed to it. It was better than a service that involved socializing with strangers.

It was warm out and Nico couldn't help but notice Will, it was as if the sun was made to bathe him in it, and all of a sudden he was the only one Nico could see standing at the schools’ entrance. What really got Nico flustered was when Will started carrying the boxes from one place to another. His sleeves were rolled up and he was sporting Champion shorts, and _God_ was he toned. Nico couldn't contain the redness in his face but played it off as him being hot. It was convincing considering he was wearing two layers of long-sleeved shirts in the smoldering sun. It now sunk in that he was 100% attracted to Will, and it made him truly feel ashamed. 

He had to find some sort of outlet. A healthy one this time. 

“Hazel! Get your ass here!” He hollered. She opened the door dramatically.

“Whatsup partner!” She exclaimed in a southern accent matching Nico’s energy, she looked around the room before coming to sit on the bed with Nico, “Why haven't you decorated your room yet, please start investing in more than your wardrobe.” 

“I can't be assed.”

“Ass this, ass that. We get it, you’re gay,” Nico _really hated_ Hazel sometimes, he thought this while smirking at her comment. 

He moved on with what he called Hazel for. “Let's call Annabel and the gang on Skype or Houseparty, I haven't talked to them properly in a while.”

“Yes, yes, yes! It's about time you started using that fat juicy brain of yours,” She was bouncing on his bed, making it creak.

Nico took out his laptop from his bag and opened Skype on a new tab whilst Hazel rambled about how excited she was to see everyone again. She pulled out her phone and started typing into their group chat, it had become drier than Leo’s humor these past couple days. 

**Hazel: Join the skype call stinkies**

**Percy: who do you think you're calling stinky??**

**Annabeth: Obviously you, you smell like fish**

**Percy: i know you love it tho ;))))**

**Annabeth: Why am I dating you again?**

**Percy: if youre gonna bully me do it to my face >:(**

**Annabeth: On my way to your dorm rn**

**Percy: :)**

**Leo: you guys being all lovey dovey makes me wanna- it makes me wanna… brb im barfing rn**

**Piper: You just salty you dont have a boo**

**Leo: BLUEGHEH HH (me barfing)**

**Annabeth: Percy and I are going on the call now**

**Leo: sameee**

**Piper: I will too, Jason is a little busy atm so he cant :(**

**Piper: Maybe he can join later…**

Everyone started pouring into the Skype call one by one. 

“Hola Pendejos!” Leo hollers waving spastically. Nico thought Leo was objectively the funniest in the group, he would never admit it out loud though. 

“Ciao, cagna.” Nico responded smiling. 

“Is that a cuss word in Italian? Hazel, answer me,” Hazel, who learned a ton of dirty Italian words from Nico just ignored Leo. 

“Anyways! Hey, Piper. Sup Percy and Annabeth,” They all wave back politely. Except for Percy, he pulls up a gang sign which he probably didn’t know anything about. 

The six of them catch up with one another one by one. Leo was ‘barely surviving’ all alone in Half-Blood High according to his own words but Nico figured it was just him going on another tangent of his because of his joking tone. He always had a knack for making friends, he would do just fine. 

Annabeth, Piper, and Percy seem to be settling into university life comfortably. Annabeth was doing archeology, following in her famous mom’s footsteps. Percy was studying marine biology, something he’s been passionate about since Nico met him at the age of 11. And Piper was attending a different school entirely, studying business and economics. 

Nico has been friends with Percy the second he arrived in America. Their fathers were business partners so the two were forced down each other’s throats almost every weekend. With all the time they spent together, and how admirable and charming Percy was, Nico was bound to develop a crush on the boy. And that awakening sent Nico in a crisis for several months. No matter how distant Nico had become as a result of his insecurities, Percy still tried to preserve their friendship which regrettably made Nico’s feelings bloom further. 

In his freshman year, before the clique had formed or Annabeth arrived at Half-Blood High, Nico decided to act upon his feelings. This was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Maybe the 2 consecutive years of bullying could have been avoided if the timing was better, or the location. Dwelling on it all would drive him crazy.

On that fateful day, Nico dragged Percy into an empty classroom, choosing at random the second school ended. His hormones were bubbling and he was tired of keeping this secret contained so deep inside him. He confessed to Percy, and without thinking kissed him. He should have ended the kiss the second he started, he knew to do so by how stiff and evidently unsettled Percy was. But he didn’t. And thus Octavian walked into their class and saw everything.

From that day onwards Nico had only horrendous experiences in school, one considerably worse than the rest, but it came to a halt when he met Piper through the music department of their school. But by that time he had already developed a dependence on specific drugs and multiple health disorders. This is why he’s so hesitant to fall in love. 

It was Nico’s time to talk about how everything was going. He swallowed his discomfort, getting ready to vent. “So… school has been fine I guess. My homeroom teacher is kind of an asshole but he’s tolerable. Though the biggest problem in homeroom is this guy...”

“Send his address, it’s for research purposes,” Annabeth said as a joke, but we could all sense the anger in her voice. 

“No, it’s not that! He’s just, you know,” Nico starts making exaggerated hand gestures hoping they get the gist of it.

“Get to the point, Death Boy,” Percy said. 

“I like him ok! Also, don’t call me that asshole, the nickname died a year ago.” Nico grumbles. The whole group only focuses on the first statement and starts losing their shit. 

“NO WAY!” Hazel yelled from beside him, punching him in the chest hard enough to literally take his breath away. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Of course, Leo is incomprehensibly screaming. 

“Nicoooooo, oh my god describe what he’s like NOW,” Piper squealed. 

Nico started slowly, partially because of his nervousness and partially because of his throbbing chest. “He’s really nice to me, and he’s tall, has blonde hair with piercing blue eyes, and whenever I look into his eyes for a millisecond too long I think I may die of heatstroke, and he’s-”

“Oh shit! Is it Will?!” Hazel interrupts. 

“Even his name is cute,” Annabeth adds. Percy pouts as a reaction. 

“Will and Nico sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” Nico was wondering why he hasn’t blocked Leo yet. 

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend though?” Hazel asks awfully quiet. Nico nods and the silence that falls feels unbearable for everyone in the call. 

Jason then enters the Skype call, resulting in everyone screaming again. He always managed to lighten the mood. 

“I missed you so much, honey,” Percy whines at Jason. Nico has no idea how he’s straight. 

The group collectively catches Jason up on all that has been discussed, including Nico’s dilemma. 

“Nico…” Jason approaches the subject carefully. 

“Yeah?”

“I hope now of all times you can recognize your worth. You are deserving of love, real love, not the unrequited bullshit kind. So please don’t waste your time pursuing that guy especially if he’s already in a healthy relationship,” Everyone nods in agreement, except for Nico, who feigns disinterest to abstain from crying. 

“I see, I’m going to leave now, I hope you don’t mind, Hazel?”

“Wait, Nico!,” Jason blurted.

“Mhm?”

“Happy 7 months of sobriety. I’m so proud of you.”

Nico has never felt this guilty. He forced a dishonest smile, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some things I wanted to say/clarify!
> 
> \- First off, we stan Nico’s and Hazel’s relationship  
> \- Yes, I am lowkey projecting my personality onto Hazel, what abt it???  
> \- I hope you guys remember Kayla is a character in the first trial of Apollo book, I didn’t pull her out of my ass  
> \- Sorry Frank isn't here, there is a good reason for it, I promise  
> \- I think Leo is funny and I didn’t want to roast his humor, I’m sorry  
> \- Cagna means bitch in Italian  
> \- And yes, Nico has AirPods, he's rich and I don’t make the rules.
> 
> I’m sorry I’m really bad at writing notes in coherent sentences and I’m really appreciative for all the people reading (I got over 100 Hits!!!), tysm and pls leave kudos <3


	5. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will POV

It’s 6 AM on a Wednesday morning and Will so badly wants to stay in bed and hibernate for the rest of the day, but it’s his first football training of the new school year and he has to be an example. As the captain the others look up to him, perhaps some are even envious of his position, so he had to be more than outstanding to set the atmosphere and mood around him to get everyone’s spirits high. 

He was good at the game, that’s a requirement as the captain of any sport, however, that wasn’t his specialty. He was best at dissecting and analyzing the opponents and their capabilities, and by doing so he’s led the team to some unexpected victories. And thus he was chosen by Coach Altena to lead this year. 

Coach Altena has always had a soft spot for Will. He was hard-working and had excellent sportsmanship no matter who they are playing against. She trusted Will with helping her pick out the team this year so they can perform even better than the last. If only his Apollo could see how well he was doing. 

He mentally gathered bits and pieces of motivation and slowly got up from his bed to look for his kit and equipment. He skipped the shower and decided to take one after training instead, time was of the essence. Once he’s packed up all his school essentials he is ready to go. 

On his way out he remembers to eat breakfast, nourishment is important for any and all athletes. 

On the dining table, he sees breakfast. There on the plate are the crunchiest looking bacon strips (just how Will loves them), an egg, and two slices of toast. Usually, he scurries for some dry cereal last minute and hopes it will digest before training so he doesn’t projectile vomit all over the field. He doesn’t fully understand why this is here and where it came from till he reads what’s on the bright yellow sticky note next to the meal: _Good luck on your first practice, I managed to cook up something small before I head to work to make sure you’re up and kicking! Ps. wash the plate when you finish._

She drew a little smiley face at the bottom right corner of the note. He couldn’t have asked for a better parent.

\----

Will has trouble starting up his car, the same trouble he had almost every day. This was inconvenient now especially because of his new responsibilities. He turns his keys more times than he can count and finally the car agrees to comply with Will’s needs. 

As he’s on his way he puts on the radio, there is nothing remotely interesting playing so he settles on some mindless jazz music. He has nothing against jazz but it just was never his cup of tea. 

Most genres of music were enjoyable to Will, but his preferences lie in what he listened to as a young boy with his mother. He clearly remembers on his 7th birthday when his mom and him had returned from swimming after hours of goofing around in the pool. His hair was dripping on to the headrest of the car and the windows were wide open to let in the warm, fresh Californian air so his hair would dry. On the stereo, his mom was playing 'Yesterday' by The Beatles. And ever since he’s had an affinity to all genres affiliated with rock. His mom and dad actually met at a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert 19 years ago (believe it or not). His mom always said that ‘music was the strongest link that bonded us together’. She would cut her sentence there, but Will always knew by the look in her eyes that she wanted to add the unspoken; _music was the same thing that pushed us apart_. 

Whilst he continued to drive, Will caught sight of an interesting someone at the sidewalk. It was Nico, walking all alone presumably to school, at 6:32 in the morning. What the hell was he doing there? Why was he all alone? Isn’t that slightly dangerous this early in the morning in a mostly secluded street? Will pulled over a couple blocks ahead of Nico. He waited patiently for Nico to catch up to where his car was parked.

“Boo!” Will yelled as Nico passed by. He was gripping at the open window with both hands, his head protruding from it.

“AH!” Nico screeched, simultaneously crouching on the ground. He hugged his legs and dug his head into his knees. Will guessed he wasn’t flight nor was he fight, Nico was someone who turned into a cocoon when he was threatened. Will felt terrible for making him feel jeopardized but something in the back of his mind thought his body language was just a little cute. He was going insane, yup, this is insanity. He pushes his thoughts aside.

He then gets out of his car and carefully approaches Nico. “It’s just me, Will. I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

He nods in response, “ Mhm, just give me a second,” Nico stays in that same position and Will can hear he’s doing some sort breathing exercise to calm his nerves. “Ok… I’m good now.” 

Nico gets up slowly, his eyes wide, his shoulders slightly hunched. Will must have struck a nerve or dug up some trauma hidden in Nico. He’s fucked up their potential friendship already. He wants to place Nico’s mind elsewhere.

“So… why are you out so early?”

“Why are you scaring innocent people minding their own business’? Hm William?” He smirked, he seemed to be feeling better, or he was good at acting like he was.

“I’m sorry, you looked like you needed a ride so I pulled over. I really didn’t mean to scare you, I’ll repay-”

“You don’t need to worry about it, and if you really want to know, I was heading to the music rooms.”

“But… this early?”

“Yeah, I’ve been late for morning classes four times in the span of two weeks ‘cause I keep losing track of time in the morning, so why not come an hour and a half before school begins,” He shrugs and turns to walk to the door of the passenger’s seat and grins, “It wouldn’t hurt arriving even earlier, thanks for stopping by.”

Will blushes, _blushes_. He rubs his eyes before he sits back down behind the steering wheel. For whatever reason Will is so intimidated and insecure now that Nico is sitting next to him in his car. He’s just doing the guy a favor, what did he have to be nervous about? To distract himself he focuses on his keys in the ignition. 

He notices a quick movement from the corner of his eye. It looked like Nico slipped something into his mouth, small enough for Will to not notice what it was. He could be day-dreaming though, he was a little tired.

“This music is kinda, ehh,” Nico squirms in his seat. 

“I know, feel free to change it, I have a couple of rock CD’s in there,” Will points at the glove compartment in the car, it was filled with CDs once owned by his dad. He’s hesitated to use them only because that scumbag once owned them. 

“Oh my god, this is gold,” Nico says in a hushed tone, “What are you? A fucking music connoisseur?!” Will just laughs at Nico’s enthusiasm. There was nothing to be anxious about, Nico is just another one of his friends. They were just normal friends.

Nico gasps and holds the CD to his chest before he puts it into the CD player installed in the stereo. He struggles a bit to figure out how the stereo works, but once the music begins to play it doesn’t matter, all that matters is the music, and how Nico reacts to it. He picked 'Call Me' by Blondie, their similar music taste was uncanny. 

Nico starts nodding his head to the beat, shyly, but perfectly on rhythm. When the singing begins is when the boy next to him really lets loose, humming to the music, tapping his foot, his whole presence felt _different, compelling._ Will so badly wanted to stop the car to only focus on him. But all he could do was to give in to the music, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. 

The bridge of the song blasts through the radio and Nico’s now singing. The look in his eyes gleeful yet wild. Will considered it a privilege just to be sitting and observing. Not to mention that his voice is perfect for the genre, raw yet smooth as butter. The chorus hits and Nico amps up the music and hurriedly rolls down the windows on his side of the car. He’s full-on performing at this point. Mimicking the lyrics he made a ‘call me’ hand gesture and winked at Will simultaneously, making them both laugh and Will internally crumble into pieces. Eventually, the guitar solo blasted through the radio and Nico started tackily playing the air guitar. By some means Nico made it look badass, the wind blowing in his nearly shoulder-length hair.

“You know!” He yelled through the music, “I learned how to play this entire solo in like 5 minutes.” The look on Nico’s face was to die for. Will had never seen him so _happy_. Will smiled at him the brightest he has in months. His stress disintegrating at the sight of the other. This was euphoria he was feeling. 

“You have to show me one day.”

\----

Will had dropped Nico off, finished practice, and now met up with Lacy who just finished her cheerleading practice. She was a little sweaty but it still smelled faintly of peaches. Evidently she was pretty as always. They linked arms and walked tho their lockers. This feels familiar; like it’s supposed to happen. 

Yes, he likes this, he likes her. So does his mom, and his friends, and his teammates who think his girlfriend is super hot and are all impressed with ‘how big her tits are’, even if they were the same guys bullying her in middle school. He kisses her goodbye, deeper than they generally kiss at school, longer too. She leans into it satisfied and very giddy. He can get used to this, they can reconnect. He can do anything if he puts his mind to it, he’s always been able to.

\----

The first half of the day went by swiftly. It was already lunchtime and he was happy to hang out with the gang, it was his highlight of the day. 

“Whatsuppppp!” Cecil bellows from across the cafeteria, motioning for him to come quickly. Will sees Nico sitting with them. Today must be a special day for him to see Nico more than once.

“Hey, fill me in, what’s going on?” Will asks casually as he positions himself in his general spot. 

“Kayla is just trying to get into Nico’s pants,” Lou chimes in. 

“No!” Kayla pauses, “Well, maybe.” Will catches Nico subtly look at Reyna in panic, no one notices but her (and Will) and she chokes on her laugh. 

“What’s so funny Reyna,” Dakota chimes leaning over the table to address her. 

“The Kool-Aid all over your face,” Her response is curt but effective. 

“Ouch.”

Kayla sunk in her seat, sighing. “Is it ‘cause of that girl the other day? The one with the curly hair who you take the bus with?”

“What? Hazel?”

“Yeah, her,” Kayla sighs again, louder than before. The tone in her voice oozed disrespect. Nico squints in an offended fashion. Yeah he’s angry, but why would he be angry, does he really have a girlfriend? _And why does that make me feel so shitty,_ Will thought. He had felt crazy before but now he was really losing it. How can just one boy, with piercings and excessive sarcasm make him more confused than anything in physics has? Make him feel familiar and both isolated at once. Will tried his hardest to stop the frustration from translating on his face. 

“No,” Nico practically spat, “Shes my fucking sister.”

Oh. _Oh._

Wait no, why would this revelation make Will feel relieved. He thought it was best to interact as little as possible in this conversation, he may say something he can’t take back.

“What?"

“Do I have to spell it out for you? We are re-la-ted,” He enunciated every syllable as if he was talking to a child.

“Why is she? Why are you…”

“Why do we look nothing alike?” She nods at his reiteration. Dakota, Lou, and Cecil are losing their shit. “We have different moms.” All Nico can do is roll his eyes while everyone pokes fun and laughs at Kayla’s ignorance.

“I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,” She stutters ashamedly. 

“Whatever makes you sleep well at night,” Reyna says. 

“The delusion,” Lacy states.

“The clownery,” Lou adds.

Everyone laughs again, Nico was a good addition to the group. On the contrary, now that Nico was so well adjusted Will feels as if their one and one moments have been less significant. 

Lacy leans over and whispers in his ear. “Babe, are you ok? You were fine earlier but out of the blue you seem bothered?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Will takes her hand and rubs it with her thumb to reassure her, it was the least he could do. She, on the other hand, seemed so flattered by it that she grabs his chin and kisses him, pretty similar to in the morning. He notices how this time it’s slower, he follows her pace despite him never being one for PDA. He hears a couple of whistles and some whooping from random people in the cafeteria. It starts getting disconcerting so he pulls away. Lacy is cherry red down to her collar. 

Cecil and Lou are stunned, from all the years they spent together, they never appointed Will as that guy that can’t keep his hands to himself, well in this case, his lips to himself. Reyna is stunned and if anything a little timid. Dakota is shaking the table in excitement, paying no mind to the spilling of his Kool-Aid. 

The one reaction that stood out to Will was Nico’s. And that was due to its difficulty to read. He looked rather disgusted, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyebrows were furrowed, but in milliseconds he read as unbothered. Everyone but Will was too distracted to notice.

Will notices from behind Nico someone coming their way. Her aura was so striking she was hard to miss. “Nico, I have you talk to you,” She glances at everyone at the table, “It’s about dad.” And then the two are off, and no one notices, because everyone is too focused on Will’s arm around Lacy and her leaning into him.

For the first time, he resents the validation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little on the shorter side but I hope I made up for it with the car scene. Call me by blondie is the shit and I can really mentally picture Nico belting his ass off to that song (listening to the song whilst writing the scene hit different). On that note, oH MY GOD NICO PUT DOWN THE DRUGS. Meds are good in moderation and when used responsibly kids.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated especially cause I’m laying off school work to write <3


	6. Blurry Around The Edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, Nico POV

Hazel was practically stomping by the time she was far enough from the cafeteria. He could virtually see the rage steaming off Hazel in red tendrils. The last time she had appeared this enraged was during a basketball tournament last summer. The referee was either dumb or biased, and that lost their team the chance of competing in the finals. She really gave him a piece of her mind after the tournament ended, spewing in his face about his incompetence and how he should quit and work at a gas station instead. She really could be frightening. 

Their father hasn’t done anything fishy nor unreasonable ever since they have moved to the West Coast, so he couldn’t imagine what could possibly get her so worked up. She stops in a remote hallway close to the art department and turns around to face Nico. 

“Nico, are you fucking kidding me?” She puts both of her hands on her hips, looking like a parent scolding a child. It shouldn't have been intimidating due to Hazel’s small frame but he knew what she was capable of. 

“What?” He replies with a hint of aloofness but secretly knew what was coming. 

“What do you mean ‘what’? Not only are you leading Kayla on big time, but you’re also letting _someone_ shit all over your ‘cold’ heart,” she scoffs. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What I’m talking about is when Will and Lacy were sucking face in the center of the cafeteria, and you just sat there right in front of them like a stupid mannequin, that's not the only thing I’m mad at you for by the way,” she uttered, peering down she broke eye contact from Nico whilst massaging her temples to subdue her fury. “In addition to that, your friendship with the others in that group, god knows how you hang out with all the popular kids anywhere you go without even trying. Anyways, making close friends seems to be going fine and dandy. And despite all of this, you don’t have the balls to set it straight, or rather gay, with Kayla.”

“Well, I-,”

“It’s fine if you aren’t comfortable enough to come out, but then why are you putting yourself in situations where you can get emotionally hurt by _someone,_ who I shall not name on the schools’ premises. You think I didn’t see the misery on your face when shit went down. I literally had to remove you from the scene. In conclusion, why not leave the group at any time if you aren’t close enough with them to truly be yourself?” she finishes with an emphatic sigh. “I’m done now, you can explain yourself, chop-chop.” 

Hazel made a lot of sense. He appreciated her laying out the situation from an outside perspective, even if he bombarded him with opinions. She never failed to always keep an eye out for him, considering his poor mental state and all. 

“I’m scared,” Nico responded honestly. He didn’t want to lie to Hazel of all people.

Hazel drops her hands from her head and takes a step towards Nico, close enough to hold his face gently. He looks down at her. “We are in California, this school is more humble than Half-Blood High, and we are all more mature than we were even a year ago. I can confidently promise you that the bullying that happened before won’t happen again, I won’t let it.”

Nico nods, “I’ll come out to them soon, I swear. Thanks, sis.”

“That’s the spirit, you’re the strongest person I know, you can do it!” she playfully slaps Nico in the face, going from gentle to violent in a matter of seconds, classic Hazel. 

“Whatever softie, class is gonna start soon, let’s go.” 

The two walked together with their arms linked, which Hazel insisted, until they must split up to their separate classes. Thankfully, Nico can take his mind off things by enjoying some time in his favorite class, music. No shit Nico would appreciate that class the most. His teacher was lazy and didn’t at all pay attention to the students until he needed to get them to work on an assignment. After that, he would walk out of the class to call his girlfriend that was rumored to be 30 years younger than him. Gross. 

But his lack of care gave Nico the opportunity to usually sneak into the private music rooms and fuck around on a guitar. His most commonly visited room was the one at the very end of the hallway. It had so much equipment regardless of its relatively small size. Nico would frequently mess around on the piano or drums, things he has dabbled in before. They were also the only room which had big, obnoxious windows. It was a nice location to just sit and think. He needed the time to think, so it was fucking irritating that today was the day when their teacher pretended to give a shit. 

He was introducing the class to an essay that was worth 20% of his final grade. But Nico wasn’t listening, he stopped listening a long time ago. Kayla was in this same class and her constant flirting was giving him a migraine. The idea of coming out there and then crept into his mind but he brushed the thought away. No way in hell he could do it. It was too risky to do at any time, in fact. It’s not like he even had to, he could contain his secret for the brief year left of high school. He was never going to see most of these people after he graduated anyways, keeping a superficial relationship was most fitting. But he didn't want to break a promise he made with Hazel. 

And then the memories flood. Worth of almost three years of torment and abuse day in and day out hitting him all at once. The trigger was probably dwelling on the topic of coming out, the process carried so much weight. 

Just the right dosage of Lexapro has been preventing him from really having to acknowledge his trauma. The amount was not nearly as strong as in sophomore year, back then it was enough to make him vomit all over his abusers, resulting in them beating him harder; but now it was just the right amount to have him receive a suitable supply of serotonin to make it easier live in the present. Now that his dosage has been severely reduced by his doctor, and he’s been forgetting to take his meds on some days, everything was becoming clearer. Too clear, as if he was staring directly into the sun after living in a world of darkness. 

\---- 

Nico was milling around the school, trying his best to blend into the mint-colored walls even if his uniform was navy blue. He was limping slightly so melting into the rushing crowd desperate to arrive at their next class on time harder today than most days. Nico, however, had a double period and the need to piss. During Nico’s excused trip to the bathroom, Ethan appeared from whatever crevice in the wall he lives in during his free periods, and kicked him hard in the back, for good measure he stomped on Nico’s leg whilst walking away snickering, he probably went back into hiding. Nico forced himself off the ground tardily, skipped going to the bathroom. When he was back, his teacher accused him of doing something secretive ‘with all that time’, Nico had no strength to argue. His leg throbbed and his bladder ached. 

That by far wasn't the worst of it, it was mild beating in his books. 

Before his sister passed she was an international judo champion. She had collected an unfathomable number of wins under her belt by the time she was merely 15. Nico looked up to her so much, he was basically her smaller and male counterpart. He consequently took up judo at the age of 6 but could never compare to her. No one could. The level of her dedication for all things she put her mind to was difficult for the average person to obtain, and yet influenced him and his attitude immensely. 

The one thing that stuck out more than anything was her resilience. After every loss, slip up, or blatant mistake that Nico made trying to mimic her fighting style, she always told Nico: “Failure is okay to be upset about, but do not show that sadness to people that are undeserving because they will take advantage of your gentleness, Nico.”

And he’s taken that advice to heart. When mom passed he didn't cry at the funeral. When Bianca died shortly after he didn’t cry at her funeral either. His father and his other more distant family took it as a direct insult, they thought of Nico as a spoiled, bratty, disgusting, vile, tasteless, no-good, lousy motherfucking piece of shit. And he heard all of it, he wasn’t fucking deaf.

“Did you wish I died in Bianca’s place?” Nico asked to fill the silence on his way home. He shut his eyes to brace himself for the impact. He expected harsh words, a threat, but no response came. In other words, _Nico’s father agreed but did not have the effort to say it._ That was worse than any insult from the book. 

He arrived home, and in seconds his tears burst from his eyes like water from a dam, luckily he had tucked away in Bianca’s closet so he was out of earshot from his dad. His chin was trembling dramatically as his wails increased in volume. And as his sobs bounced against the walls of the closet the rest of him began to shiver too. He pressed the back of his head hard against the closet door, the material was sprinkled in splinters threatening to push through his skin. He started banging his head at it. Over and over. Till the physical pain overtook the emotional distress. The world was turning into a blur, as well as the sounds. The ache. The feelings. The weight of the tragicness of his mom's death, and the suddenness of his sisters was slowly starting to fade as his consciousness did too. He stopped himself before he passed out, his father couldn't see the damage he had inflicted onto himself. He would hide behind a mask, a mask of coping. Nico at the fragile age of 11 did not know that that was soon to become all he knew. 

\----

  
  


“Is everything alright? Nico? Nico?!” Nico was hyperventilating. His breathing became raspier by the second. Without noticing he was folded over and tucked in his thighs, his hands covering his ears as if to protect him from any further risk, his eyes were sealed shut as if to do the same. Kayla was tenderly tapping his shoulder trying desperately to help. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“A panic attack?”

“What is happening?”

“Should I go grab the nurse?” 

It was harder to contain himself without the assistance of a pill, but he tried his damned hardest. In one chest-rattling inhale he popped up from his folded position to address his teacher. He croaked, “Nurse... can I- can I go to the nurse?”

The teacher didn’t know what to do, he nodded gracelessly. “Kayla, go with him, I guess.” Nico stumbled out of the class and Kayla rushed after him. 

“Nico! Please stop walking so fast.”

“Just stop following me,” His voice quivered as he spoke. 

“You know that isn’t an option.”

Nico was walking with a destination in mind. It sure as hell wasn’t the nurse. “ Please leave me alone.” 

“Please just wait!”

“WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” Nico was going to cry. No, he was not, he never cries. He hasn't cried since the day in that musty closet. _I don't do crying._

No matter what he told himself his eyes were rimmed with tears. He made sure not to blink, so the tears won’t fall. In due time, they came down silently, pearl-shaped, fat tears rolled to his cheeks from his wide eyes. This was all unfolding in the middle of the fucking school. 

“Please let me help you. From the first day you joined the school I have liked you, I knew we were the same, well, in a sense. Give me a chance to get to know and support you, _please.”_

“I’m sorry, I need to go,” He is still dwelling on the wetness of his cheeks, stunned. He feels as if he has now let Bianca down, just like everyone else in his life. 

Nico slammed the door behind him. He instantly regretted doing so, anyone could be in this bathroom doing god knows what besides from pissing. Recklessly, he rushed into one of the two stalls and sat on the toilet lid, not noticing all the bacteria inhabiting it. He zipped open his bag and took out two large cylinders. One labeled Xanax and the other Lexapro. As he held them they rattled because of the shaking of his hands, it was too noisy, it had to stop. He managed to grab three pills in each bottle, swallowing it effortlessly. He hasn't taken this much at a time in a while. 

He preferred when life was a little blurry around the edges, it was painless that way. He was pretty sure he was alone in the bathroom, honestly he couldn't give a shit if anyone was there, so he started singing Molly by Mindless Self Indulgence. He was planning to play it on the guitar when he got home. Why not go home now? Fuck it.

Nico zipped up the two bottles back into his battered bag, now humming to the song, and walked out of the bathroom with a pep in his step. He opened the door, spotting a patient Kayla waiting for him. He was truly sick of her presence and persistence. 

“Just answer my confession… please. That’s all I ask,” Nico was too high for this shit. Once again the idea of coming out slipped into his mind.

“Kayla, I’m…” Who was he fucking kidding? He laughed. “I’m not interested in you and I never will be. Give up.”

He marched his way to the entrance from the school in no attempt to be sneaky, he didn’t care who knew he was skipping, there was no shame in doing something most kids his age have done before. 

“Where are you going?” 

He spun around to face Kayla to give her one last casual wave, he wasn’t going to acknowledge her any further after saying his piece. “I’m getting the fuck out of here. Duces!” He turned back around, heading to his destination. 

\----

Nico wished he could access Will’s car any time he wanted. Not only was it more homely than Jules-Albert’s slick, black BMW i8 Coupe, but Will came along with his car like a package deal. The adolescent boys were polar opposites in the best way. They could explore and learn about each other’s differences, whilst having the ability to reflect and discuss subjects they have in common. A perfect display of that was the car ride this morning.

Nico had no clue that he would have the shit scared out of him by Will so early in the morning. He for sure thought he was being jumped or kidnapped by a group of suspicious men, why wouldn’t his brain stop jumping to the worst-case scenarios. The ‘cherry on top’ was his reaction, a panic attack! Anyhow, Will was respectful and accommodating. Covertly, Nico popped a Xanax in record time and as a result, let loose a little. Will’s tape collection made Nico fall in love just a bit more, and he knew to take advantage of the chance. Who knew, maybe that was their last ride together?

None of that really fucking mattered momentarily. He had just spent an hour walking home (the most exercise he’s done in years), which Nico was perfectly fine with prior to it raining dramatically 45 minutes into his walk. He quickened his pace yet it seemed as if the clouds were following him, purposely tormenting him. Karma was a real whore. This is what he gets for breaking Hazel’s trust, lying and misleading Kayla, and breaking Bianca’s promise. It was tough staying focused on getting home. He managed though. 

He sees his step-mom sitting in the sheltered patio. The roof was being held up by four marble pillars encrusted in gold, it was constructed from a lightly reflective marble of the blue variation, there were even remote-controlled lights installed under the roof for days like these

“You’re home early,” chirps Persephone with a raised eyebrow. She had sharp intuition. 

“Yup, I am,” Nico responds mocking her tone. She was so confused at his lack of rebuttal, pulling a priceless expression in the process. Nico couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“You’re a weird kid,” she mumbled into the book she was reading. 

His giddiness had started to fade, making way for uncertainty. “Is dad home?”

“Nope, have you already forgotten he has a job? How do you think we can afford all of this,’ she waves lazily at everything in vicinity. 

“Don’t tell him I came home so early, or do, I don’t give a shit.”

Nico jogged up the glass stairs trying his best not to slip on the trail of water he left behind him. He jumped into his bed, ignoring the wetness, but quickly got up to do anything that would keep him busy, right now thinking was his worst enemy. He stiffly staggered to his sister’s room to steal her hairdryer whilst simultaneously removing layers upon layers of clothes in the hallway, he would pick it up later, or just forget about it, erasing all the guilt from leaving it there. 

He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie after drying himself off with his duvet. Reaching under his mattress he pulled out a small plastic bag. He needed the blur to cover up more than just the edges, just a touch more should do the deed. 

In the same bag there was some rolling paper and tips to make the joint. Double tasking, Nico skillfully rolled it up, drying his hair at the same time. He put down the blowdryer to focus on the joint, holding the delicate paper in his mouth to ignite the end with his lighter. He inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, the familiar taste filling his mouth. He couldn’t help but coughing up a storm in the stretch of time it took him to finish the joint. He had already figured from his earlier days of being a pothead that weed made him impulsive and stupid. He needed it desperately. 

_I should paint my room to spice it up a little_ , Nico thought, high out of his mind. He got to work before he could think about the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids! People can act like or believe that everything is ok when really they aren't, don’t be scared to reach out to friends and family who may be struggling, especially during this time. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry that I was really slow with updating this, I've just been really tired of my writing lately so putting the words on the paper became difficult. I sadly expect the next chapter to be even harder for me but I'll try hard to deliver.  
> More about the death of Bianca and the mom will be revealed, as well as the really bad beating Nico had experienced. Sorry for the tease, it's for suspense. 
> 
> Ty for reading and kudos are always appreciated!


	7. The Hunt For Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will POV  
> Some awkward sexual content. Ouch.

The following weeks for Will have been uncomfortable for him to say the least. Lacy has been sticking to his arm like super-glue, a backwash of the ‘Cafeteria Kiss’ as Lou and Cecil like to call it. They were blowing this fiasco way out of proportion. He didn’t know why he didn’t like it, he just didn’t, which was weird because, from his eyes, it was practically in his blood to seek the approval of others. His dad was like that too, his absence didn’t help Will much either. It was not like Will only cared for himself, it was just that he felt like he needed to prove his self-worth, which was stupid as the one who needed the most convincing left him even before his birth. That bastard Apollo was never present in his life but seemed to haunt him at times. Whenever he caught himself thinking that way he thought back to his mom, he didn’t need anyone’s approval but hers. 

He wasn’t exactly on board with this, the dramatic kiss, and the attention both, but it was for the best. Lacy liked him a lot, and he liked her back. Why else would he sign up for this relationship? 

Currently, he was driving to his Football practice along with Lacy, who was still plastered on his arm, this was for sure breaking a law of some sort but she was clearly more interested in mindlessly fondling him. Numerous weeks ago, she suggested that they go to school together on Thursdays and Tuesdays because her cheerleading practice overlaps with Will’s morning football practice. It made a lot of sense so Will agreed to it, but at the moment, it wasn’t working in his favor. Recently, Lacy has put all her weight on the gas pedal of their relationship, moving it along at an exhilarating speed. The two ‘lovebirds’ have been spending every waking second together; before school, during every break, lunch included of course, and after school as well, if one of them had community service the other would wait so Will could drive Lacy back home. And there have been a lot more makeout sessions at Lacy’s house when her parents weren’t home. Will was secretly relieved that it wasn’t pushed beyond that. He appreciated the routine, it put structure into his life. 

_Ugh,_ Will thought, it was too hot for Lacy’s clinginess. His air conditioner was busted along with everything else in the car. Turning the car more into a sauna than what it was originally intended for. He pulled his sticky hand away from Lacy to wipe the sweat from his forehead, still managing to keep his eyes on the road. 

He couldn’t help but remember that one ride, the one with Nico a few weeks ago. For an indecipherable reason, that memory would latch on to him every day he drove to school, and he had oddly enough come to terms with it at this point. 

To Will’s dismay, they haven’t driven together since that day. It was fun, it truly was, and Will could tell it wasn’t just fun for him. Yet it never happened again, which left them in an awkward state between close and distant. Will wanted to take things out of that gray area. He wanted to relive the moment. They didn’t spend a lot of time together but when they did Will knew it felt _different._

“Lacy?” he interrupted her unknowingly. “Sorry, but could you take out a tape for me? It’s in there,” He pointed at the glove compartment. 

“You know I don’t like that music…” she said as she played around with her nails, picking at the cuticles, she did that when she was in any minor predicament. 

“I forgot, I’m sorry,” it was a petty lie. He knew her, and well at that. They’ve hung out with the others for ages now. He just hoped she would allow him to indulge in a little music of his, that Nico too would appreciate. Unfortunately, she hated his music and her tastes relied on what was most popular at the time. 

“It’s just an itsy, tidbit depressing,” she pinched her fingers together and squinted her eyes to emphasize her point. Then dropped that topic there, moving to something that piqued her interest. 

“But as I was saying, the Halloween party is coming up in a little more than one week, should we do a couples costume or is that tacky?” 

Lacy, Lou, and Cecil had been ecstatic about the party since October fell upon them. It was an annual celebration of theirs, celebrated originally by trick-or-treating as kids, to now drinking at bustling parties held at Dakota’s place. His dad was cool with just about anything, he could easily buy booze from god knows where, and his house was huge, these elements considered made up the perfect concoction for getting shit-faced. 

The previous year Dakota, Cecil, and Lacy got absolutely wasted, along with at least a dozen other classmates. Will only had a beer or two, from a sober perspective it was hilarious. The following day there were rumors flying:

“Did Dakota really pass out in his vomit?” 

“Are you sure you saw Rachel and Travis hook up? How do you know it wasn’t Connor?” 

“They didn’t have sex on the porch, no fucking way, I refuse to believe it.”

“I think Cecil had a stroke from alcohol poisoning, when I saw him in the living room he was literally paralyzed. If I remember clearly Lou giving him mouth to mouth.”

“So much shit went down but we couldn’t really call the cops ‘cause then we would be in jail.”

Will could confirm the rumors were all somewhat true. 

“I was thinking about a pirate couples costume but I’m not sure, I don’t want to look like a whore,” Lacy turned her attention back to her cuticles, tugging on them hard, her anxiousness was written all over her face. 

The effects of Drew’s torment was still apparent after years. Will noticed how fussy and insecure she would become when it came to how others perceived her. 

“Lacy, you can dress however you want. You’re old enough to decide what you want to wear, and if anyone has a problem with that, fuck them.” Will meant every word he said. 

“Babe, you’re the best,” she kissed him on the cheek. “So, couple look or no? And should we do pirates or…?”

“Surprise me, blow me out of the water. To be honest, I’ll love any costume if it’s on you,” Lacy responded with a squeal and attacked Will, grabbing his face and bombarding him with cheek kisses as he was pulling into the parking lot. He smiled, leaning into the pleasant feeling. 

He was getting used to this boyfriend thing. 

\----

Coach Altena worked the team’s ass off today. By the end of training, every single one of the boys was drenched in sweat and in dire need of a shower.

A lot of the guys on the team were skilled at the sport but pertained to stereotypes associated with football players: dumb, narcissistic, and constantly horny. Will got along with them all but was glad to have Cecil and Dakota there with him to keep him sane during locker room talk. 

“Coach Altena is a bitch!” someone yells once the door of the locker room was shut. 

“Yeah, she’s making us do all this unnecessary shit when it’s fucking boiling outside,” Hunter backs up the statement. Just like his name suggests, he’s filled with pent up anger which to their advantage, mostly gets released on the field. At times he would take it out on others, even when not in the context of sports, creating friction between him and the authorities. 

“She’s not that bad,” Cecil counters. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause her tits are massive,” Half the guys in the room laugh, the other half nods in compliance. 

“Whatever you say, man,” Cecil brushes it off jokingly. The topic dies down naturally, it doesn’t seem as important as it did 10 seconds ago. 

“Dakota? You hosting a Halloween party this year?” Brian yells over the pitter-patter of water coming down from the showers, he’s been a part of the team since Freshman year, just like Will. He had also attended last year’s party. 

“Yeah, its gonna be fucking legendary, more than the last,” Dakota responded, taking off his shirt. 

“I doubt that’s even possible, I still sometimes get flashbacks of your passed-out face in your own vomit.” 

“Everyone, we have to remember what’s most important about Halloween,” Hunter proclaims over everyone, demanding their attention. “The fact that all the girls are gonna wear skimpy-ass outfits.” Some of the guys hoot as a response. 

“It’s not like any of them will go after you.”

“Exactly, girls now dig the gay-ass, emo look. You see how those bitches drool over that Nico kid?” Brad sneers. 

Will knew that he was speaking from a place of envy, but felt compelled to call him out nonetheless. “Guys… that’s a little-” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Brad. I could fuck any bitch in this school, I could even fuck Will’s girl if I wanted to.”

What the hell. _What. The. Fuck._ That was absolutely uncalled for. Will knew how spiteful Hunter was, he made it clear since the first day of training, huffing and puffing about the unfairness of Coach Altena picking him to lead before the season began. Will couldn’t control that so why take it out on him, why take it out on his girlfriend. The disrespect was astonishing. So much so it was hard to react. All he can muster is to walk out of the shower and keep to himself. 

“Why are you so bothered? You haven’t fucked her yourself yet after all those months?” It was a guess from Hunter’s part, but he hit the nail on the head a little too hard. 

“Mind your own fucking business, will ya.”

“You’re just mad you ain’t getting any pussy.”

“I’m not in the mood to break up a fight so could you please shut the fuck up,” Dakota breaks up the argument with no effort, he directs his attention to everyone. “So, what drinks do you guys want me to bring to the party?” 

\----

Cecil and Will had been friends longer than any of their other friends had been. It was troublesome to separate the two boys in elementary school, and their platonic chemistry was undeniable to anyone watching. So why didn’t Cecil even bother sticking up for Will back there? It felt unfair. But more than Cecil, he was agitated with himself. He could barely defend his girlfriend of 5 months in front of the whole team. He was the captain yet acting like a water-boy. 

Was it weird that Lacy and he have gone only to second base? Lacy didn’t mind going further but Will always vocalized that he wanted to wait. She was okay with that but always found it slightly strange, she even got upset once, assuming that Will wasn’t attracted to her and that’s why he didn’t want to take it further. He had comforted her and in the end, she just settled on the thought that Will was more gentlemanly than the’ typical guy’. Now more than ever he felt further away from being that ‘typical guy”. He found the way they talked about women sickly, as if they were no more than lumps of flesh. However, he eagerly wanted to pleasure his girlfriend all the same. Because that was normal. He wanted the normal, American dream life, a wife and kids in a grand house, to be capable of purchasing a house for his mom, to make his dad _see_ him, but how could he when he can’t even find a way through this quandary. 

Lacy accompanied Will after training. She tried her best to lighten the mood as the atmosphere was off. Against all odds, she managed to do it, moving the subject to who she thinks will attend this year’s Halloween party, the mention of Nico made him smile. 

Will was in the midst of a biology lecture the teacher dove into right after he settled into class. The teacher was passionately recapping a topic he had studied during his own time. He took this chance to text Cecil from under the table, he needed to promptly ask for some handy advice. 

**Will: I need your help**

**Cecil: anything for you bro**

Will got straight to the point. 

**Will: How do I get laid?**

**Cecil: so the thing Hunter said was true?**

**Cecil: no way** **…..**

**Will: Shut up and just help me**

**Cecil: hes feisty today, I seee**

**Cecil: of course i’ll help you, i was just teasing**

**Cecil: wait, is there an issue with getting laid? No offense, but is Lacy a prude?**

**Will: No, that’s not the thing it’s just …**

**Cecil: you got erectile dysfunction?**

**Will: You know how to spell erectile dysfunction?**

**Cecil: ouchh**

**Will: Also I hate you, lol**

**Cecil: I know, xoxo**

**Cecil: so why is it? I wont find it funny, i swear**

**Will: Okay, so I’ve been holding back from taking the next step. I’m not exactly sure why.**

**Will: It’s a mix of not wanting to disappoint her, and being nervous about fucking up big time. I care about Lacy and don’t want to ruin her expectations**

**Cecil: 1% of the population actually enjoy their first time, its fine if you are not in that one percent since you can always try again**

**Cecil: but you actually might be in the 1%, you will never find out if you dont at least try having sex**

**Cecil: life is short, if you want to bone her take your chance (with her consent ofc, lol)**

The phrasing was so Cecil. 

**Will: Thanks, man :)** ****

\----

The drive back from school was terrifying. Will had no clue how he had the strength to drive back to Lacy’s without steering off course. Liked Cecil said, life was short, and he decided that if he was going to try having sex with Lacy, he might as well try soon. Now or never, just do it, your only limit is you. He was drowning in the word vomit of motivational quotes his mom would probably pin on Pinterest. This was how Dakota felt at that party, except he drowned in literal vomit. 

Lacy noticed the change in his breathing pattern. She plays one of Will’s CD’s to cool him, it may not seem like much but to Will it meant more. He smiled broadly, even with his eyes glued to the road he could sense her smile with him. 

They arrive at Lacy’s house, thankfully no one is home so Will is free to proceed with his plan. They grab the snacks from the cabinets and head straight up to Lacy’s room, she waddles up the stairs to balance all the junk awaiting to be stuffed in their mouths. 

Will has been in Lacy’s room many a time. Now it was different, restless suspense hung in the air, but only Will sensed the change of aura. 

Lacy throws all the snacks on to the bed to grab Will’s hand, throwing him on too. 

_No, no, no,_ Will thought. Foolishly, he thought Lacy may jump right into sex and he was not prepared mentally. 

“Are you mad? I was just messing around,” she questioned whilst reaching for her bag to pull out her laptop. “I know just the movie to cheer you up.” 

She puts on Netflix and goes to her list. “This movie was getting major shit when it came out, we have to watch it,” she clicks on the movie Tall Girl. They were in for a ride. 

Turns out the movie was way more boring than all the YouTube commentary videos set it up to be. In no time the couple is making out rather than watching that garbage. It starts at a slow pace, he lifts himself from the bed to pause the movie and properly settle Lacy on his lap, keeping their lips intact. He places her hands on her hips, licking her lips to ask permission to slip in his tongue, she opens her mouth in obedience. Everything was going as planned, no he wasn’t freaking out internally. Her breath hitches and the kiss turns sloppier as Lacy moves her hips to create friction against Will’s cock. He considers backing out but that normalcy he wanted was just outside his grasp, he had to go on even if it meant thinking of something or someone else to get hard. It was better for him to take lead, _stick to the plan._

Will laced his hands in Lacy’s hair and pulls their lips apart with the pop. A seductive moan leaves her mouth. With his empty hand he trails his hand under her shirt and her moans grow louder, a good sign. It was nothing they hadn’t done but both of them knew what it would lead to this time. His fingertips brush against her bra and he starts moves his hand with purpose, thrusting it under to cup her breast, it was heaving against his hand. 

“Kiss me, Will,” It was easier to focus on kissing Lacy rather than dwelling on how tits did nothing for him. He was as limp as a soggy rag. 

Lacy pulls away to catch her breath, getting ready to talk. “I think nows the time. I’ll get you nice and hard and you can prep me. Deal?’ 

Will nodded timidly. He removed his hand from under her shirt. 

Lacy initiates and reaches downwards to zip down Wills pants to pull down his underwear and reveal his semi-hard dick, it was a start. The touching helped. With his eyes closed, he could focus on the pleasure alone until he was hard, he was going to get through this with his dignity. He moans and Lacy quickens her strokes. His heart was racing, and not from arousal. 

He so badly wanted to continue for Lacy but he didn’t feel it, he didn’t want to, he _didn’t know._ It just wasn’t the right time or day. He didn’t want his first to be filled with doubt. 

“Why won’t you get hard…” She’s on the verge of crying, refusing to let go of Will’s limp dick. It’s a pitiful sight. “Don’t you like me, am I not… attractive to you… I don’t…” 

Will ashamedly tucked himself back into his boxers. “It’s not you. Coach Altena just made us train really hard this morning and I’m just tired. Of course I like you, if I didn’t like you would I be able to do this,” Will grabs her from his lap and hurls her on to the bed so she’s laying down instead. He attacks her with tickles to take her mind off things, she didn’t deserve to feel terrible for something outside of her control. He shows her mercy by kissing her briefly, she kisses back, they had come to a truce. 

He did like her, that was the truth, just not how she liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know how painful it is to write some of the scenes, the disrespecting woman to the intimate scenes that make me so flustered. How do some people do it with such ease???  
> I’m also worried Will is coming off a little self-centered, he’s a baby, he’s just really fixated on the wrong things. 
> 
> Ps. Also, all of the rumors used as examples are actually anecdotes from parties at my school. 
> 
> Second Ps. Please forgive inconsistencies grammar wise, this is hard, especially trying not to get too in my head whilst writing is difficult.
> 
> Tyy for reading this far, kudos are appreciated!!


	8. Second Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico POV  
> Extra long chapter :)

Nico woke up slowly, groggily, rubbing the crusty mucus from the corners of his eyes. He turned around and curled into himself.

He had a tendency to wake up early in the morning, 5 AM, 6 AM, times like such. He did desire more sleep but trying to go back to bed was a pointless effort, he would just lay there, in the dark. And when he would take multiple Xanax pills, which rid his mind of significant thoughts, it would feel like he would be swallowed by that darkness, that he became the dark. It was kind of soothing, in a fucked up way. Those episodes reduced naturally after pursuing his quest for sobriety. In the past, he would unwelcomely storm into Hazel’s room to distract himself from taking a pill too many. Sometimes he would slip up, he wasn’t proud but it was bound to happen. 

Now he was fighting that battle again, the battle against reaching to his bedside cabinet and grabbing a capsule.

Mentally, he was sloping downwards. His mental health has been shaky for far too long for someone of his age. But now it was vibrating, convulsing. 

It was as if a cloud of misfortune was drizzling on him on all times of the day, if not drizzling it was raining or full-out storming, each pellet striking him down with more force than the last till it was hard to breathe. He wasn’t at that stage, luckily. Rock bottom was far from reach. But he could sense that he had already fallen, the recent events pushed him off a cliff and into the waves of relapse. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he was acting like an edgy child conspiring that the world was against them. He shouldn’t feel so sorry for himself, he was just going back to his primal instincts, it was destined to happen, it was how he was wired.

The last month was composed of a lot of being high. Strategically, he smoked weed after school, out of his window, so no one would smell it off him or in his room. Before school he takes his daily dose of Lexapro, often he would take more. He’s also been keeping his distance from Hazel. When they would still take the morning bus together she could tell something was off but Nico had excuses to counter her doubt. 

And Nico believed that drugs didn’t _just_ bring bad. They gave people memories to reflect back upon and served as an effective distraction from whatever fucked up life people were living. Not to sound like an addict, but Nico thought some drugs were pretty great. 

Proof of all this was his room. He painted the wall behind his bed’s headboard in black, if he was any younger every wall would be black but it would become overbearing overnight, he already had enough black in his wardrobe. 

His room was still relatively dull with the new paint job, so he moved around some furniture and spontaneously went online to buy some posters and furniture to spruce things up. When he got off his high his reasoning came back to him, and along with that mild panic. Later in the day, Hazel assured him that it wasn’t that big of a deal and adored the effort to change his room. 

The room was now complete and split into three sections: music, work, and sleep. His desk was moved across the room, to the right, to face the windows for a change of scenery, the windows were ridiculously big, it reminded him of his favorite private music room. Nico had ordered new shutters to keep privacy from wealthy randos going past his house. He had bought a lush, red and black gamer chair too. It was all meant for study but Nico didn’t know how much of that would be done. 

He had ordered a shit-ton of posters from a multitude of bands, ranging from AC/DC to The Smiths. They all loosely fit the red and black color scheme and covered the wall on the left side of his room, opposite the window. He purchased a small shelf to store his vinyl records he was too lazy to previously unpack that were hidden in his walk-in closet, they were now out on display. His vinyl player and a small speaker on top of the shelf. He had carried up the guitar amplifier and stand from the storage room, making the left corner of the room into a mini studio. 

His bed was in the center of the room. Opposite from that was his walk-in closet, the only reason he chose this room was that it fit in all his clothes. The doors had large mirrors on them. 

The room was the direct inverse to his previous room in New York. It had personality.

He unravels himself from his blankets and reaches for his phone to check the time, 6 AM, he has an hour before he has to hop into the shower. Enough time to smoke a blunt. No, no, Hazel would smell it off him. 

_Shit_ , he needed to distract himself with something else that felt just as good or better. Fast. Playing guitar this early in the morning was an asshole move. He contemplated heading to the music rooms early, but he was too wary to walk to school, afraid he’d bump into Will again. 

Nico had no reason to actively avoid Will because all of a sudden he spends every minute of every day around his girlfriend. Nico knew it was dumb to be jealous, but when positioned right in front of them during lunch, he unintentionally took notes of how closely pressed together they were. He considered distancing himself from Will’s group but didn’t have it in him. That didn’t mean he was not coming around to fulfilling Hazel’s promise. A promise is a promise. 

Will was why Nico hesitated with the choice of dissociating himself. Not only was he insanely hot, but he was genuine and seemed to actually want to befriend Nico, not for his money or assets, but because Nico actually interested him. To this day, Nico would catch Will stealing glances but maybe it was his mind deceiving him. Jason was right to suggest that he immediately squash this crush. 

Nico didn’t know what he wanted from Will, if he was even supposed to want something from him. But he did knew how fucking attractive he was, and how he was in dire need for a pleasurable distraction. 

Nico slipped his hand in his pants. He couldn’t help it. It was a sufficient distraction and he was a guy after all. 

With his other hand, he looked around in his cabinet before securing a bottle of lotion. _Really? He was gonna do this thinking of the straight guy in a healthy relationship?_

He knew the answer as his hand grazed his sensitive length. It sent a wave of pleasure down his spine, he moaned at the alleviation. What he was doing now was an exception, he hadn’t properly touched himself in a while, being a bit morally questionable was okay. For now. 

Nico’s breathing began to pick up trying to find a steady rhythm to reach the level of satisfaction he needed. He bit back his moans from spilling out at the thought of Will on top of him, dominating him, _fucking him._ He pumps his erection steadily at the lewd thoughts and allows a noise just as lewd to escape his lips. He moved his hips along to the same rhythm, doubling the pleasure. Imagining Will pulling his hair tripled it. 

He was so close. His body felt wonderfully hot as he came closer to climaxing. All his senses were directed to the wet, sloppy fiction. One more thrust and- Nico groaned and felt his body tense, coming into his hand to avoid a mess. He cleaned himself up with tissues from his cabinet. 

He took a moment basking in the afterglow, chest heaving. There was no feeling of guilt within him. Old, pathetic Nico would feel crummy, but now he couldn’t give a shit. 

_Phew, let's get today’s outfit picked out._ Nico got out of bed without a care in the world. 

\----

Nico felt lucid this morning, refreshed, he missed jerking off more than he realized. 

Will, on the other hand, looked like he hadn’t slept in fucking days. His hair was disheveled and he was sporting faint eyebags. Nico still thought he was hot in a blonde Edward Cullen way. 

The two were on the same table during advanced mathematics classes. They got along just fine but didn’t have many chances to discuss anything outside of the realm of math. Normally Nico would ask him questions to avoid asking their bastard teacher instead. 

“Will?” Nico approached Will as if he was asking a question. Will faced him in interest. 

“Yeah? Something wrong?” 

“Not really, I just wanted to ask if you’re alright because…” Nico signals at Will’s face, trying to come off more humorous than rude. 

Will smirked, “So it’s that bad?”

“You said it, not me.”

“I’m fine, been having trouble sleeping lately, don’t worry about it,” Will spoke as he propped his elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand. Nico felt like he had won his attention. “And you? Are you okay?

It was a standard question but it had caught him off guard. Nico was weak towards any remote sign of interest from guys he was interested in, he reminded himself that Will was straight. 

“I’m doing magnificently, why do you ask?” he mimics his best British accent, butchering it. The laugh he elicits from Will makes it worth it. 

“We just don’t speak one-on-one as much as we used to so I was wondering how you were doing,” he smiled tiredly. _He was so cute._

He hears a little whisper in his ear, it’s Jason, telling him to keep his distance. “I don’t get it, I don’t remember us speaking a whole lot.” 

“Oh, I thought we did like a month ago, have you already forgotten the car ride?” he looks a kind of bummed. 

“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, school and stuff is the only thing on my mind recently,” Nico fibs. 

“Yeah, I can see how important school is to you by how you're talking to me when instead we're supposed to concentrate on this statistics worksheet,” Will says with retaliation, he can see the bullshit spilling from Nico’s mouth. To be fair, one didn’t have to be a genius to notice how Nico put minimal effort into this class. 

He backpedals on his statement with an intentionally annoying amount of enthusiasm. “Now that I think about it, I do remember a car ride, the part when you scared the shit out of me traumatizes me till this day.” 

“I ask for your forgiveness, Nicooo,” he mumbled, covering his face with the hand he’s leaning on, stifling his laugh. Nico feels his cheeks starting to splotch with red. 

“Fine, I suppose, I grant you forgiveness,” he rolls his eyes to play off his discomposure. A light smile may have come to his face. 

“I am so thankful, Sir Nico,” tired joy tugged at the corner of Will’s lips. “Are you going to Dakota’s party tomorrow?” 

“Dunno,” Nico shrugs. 

Nico hadn’t really gone out of his way to make new friends, he didn’t have to, so he was afraid if the ones he did have would leave him in the corner drowning in drinks. He valued his sense of individualism but that possibility was beyond pitiful. 

“Why not? You can get to know a bunch of new people and witness the chaos firsthand.” Will was right. Nico had heard some of the resurfaced rumors of last year’s party, it would be a pity to miss out. 

Nico tackled another concern of his regarding the party. “Do we need to dress up?” 

“Of course, it’s Halloween.” 

“My chances of going have reduced by 20%.”

“Whattt? Common, please come,” Will looks at Nico with big, doughy puppy-dog eyes, pouting his lip. Nico had to look away for his own sanity.

“I can raise that percent by 10% if you take up an offer.” 

Nico was sitting at a table outside of the music department, waiting for Will to meet him there.

He had asked Will to skip class with him to go to the private music rooms. Hanging around in one of them had become his latest hobby, it interested him far more than identifying the distribution of data. 

Nico had a strategy to skip. The teacher would be less suspecting if Nico asked to go to the nurse, and 5 minutes later Will asked to head to the bathroom. Then the pair would meet up and enter a music room together. 

He spots Will heading his way from up the stairs. Seeing him walking towards him was a nice reminder of how well built he was. Will managed to win the genetic lottery, huh. 

“I know I agreed to come but is there any specific reason why?”

Nico delicately held on to the hem of Will’s shirt, dragging him to his generic spot. Will allowed himself to be dragged along. “It sounded like you wanted more one-on-one time. Lets bond, sunshine.” 

This was so outside of Nico’s character, yes he would skip class, but he would not drag others into doing it with him. He was such a bad influence onto Will, and they both knew it. 

Will had no hesitancy going along with Nico’s suggestions, he assumed it was his tiredness that was influencing his ability to make responsible choices. 

The room was unoccupied and the two walked in silence, Nico slipped behind Will to lock the door. When he turned around to face Will he saw him sitting at the piano bench, lifting the lid to reveal the keys. 

“You play?”

“A little, my mom taught me how to play the keyboard when I was younger, I can still read notes but my playing will surely be wonky,” the happiness associated with those times was apparent from his smile.

“Scooch over,” Nico shoos Will to one side of the piano bench so there’s enough room for him to sit beside Will. They were as close as pages on a book, shoulders and knees touching alike. Maybe he had no reason to be jealous of Lacy if he got away with shit like this. 

“Can you play?”

“A little, probably around as much as you can, though the guitar is my specialty. We can do a little duet if you’re up to it?” Nico asked, trying his best to not combust from Will’s closeness. 

“Sure, you pick the song, I bet I’ll like it,” He smiles down at the keys. “I’m just happy to play after so long.”

“It still weirds me out how a jock like you listens to Blondie,” Nico smirks. 

“Is that so?” Will was visibly upset, confused, conflicted, one of the three or all of them at once. Nico saw how being called weird by the alternative kid could be off-putting. “My parents were very into old-timey rock, hopefully, that explains it.” 

Nico feels inspiration flare up within him. “Speaking of parents, I have a song in mind. You play the motif, originally played by the drums, and I’ll play the notes assigned for the guitar, I know them by head.” 

He made a move more to satisfy his own urges than to grab Will’s attention. Nico knows he shouldn’t but unkept Will was so _sexy._ He takes Will’s hands from his lap and directs them to the keys that he had to play. Miraculously, his own hands weren’t shaking to the touch. Will’s hands were smooth and warm that Nico wished he didn’t have to let go so soon. 

“So you start off by pressing C minor 4 times, then G minor 4 times, then B sharp 8 times. Play it as this tempo,” Nico taps out the rhythm on the piano lid. Will nods in understanding. “The notes switch up after a few repetitions, I have an app where you can read the chords.” Nico pulls out his phone from his pockets, finds the chords on the app, and places it on the piano music stand.

Will began to play, the chords were quite simple but the posture in his hands showed experience. He was also using the pedal correctly, he knew what he was doing. Nico decided to jump in not far after, gently strumming the guitar. He had picked the song “Daddy Issues” by The Neighborhood. 

His playing becomes rougher as he enters the verse and starts singing, actually singing, he only did so on some occasions, otherwise, he would hum or mumble. He’s never taken lessons for his voice, he presumed it would be a waste of his time even though Piper guaranteed it wouldn’t be. His voice was okay as it is without training and he felt comfortable singing with Will in his presence. 

He sang every word like it was meaningful because it was. The calamities an absent or neglectful parent could physically and emotionally do to a child were all neatly packaged in this one song. He sang every word like it was his, like he was the one to write it. He matches his ability to relate to the lyrics with the intensity in his voice, changing some notes in the process to truly make the lyrics his own. 

When he reaches the peak of the song, in the last reiteration of the chorus he hears a change in the music. Will has stopped playing. Nico halts abruptly. 

Will shuffles nervously on the bench as if he has something he wants to say. “I gotta go,” his voice was shaky and Nico could swear he heard him sniffle on his way out. 

Nico is admittedly confused. Was Will crying? No way, it could be something like… hay fever! Yeah, that made sense. Nico takes off his guitar strap and snatches his phone from the piano music stand. He opens his messenger app and goes to his private chat with Jason. 

**Nico: What do I do if I still can’t get over him?**

\----

Nico slides into his usual spot in the cafeteria. Nico had stayed a while longer in the music room, unraveling what had just happened to Jason via text. Jason voiced his concern for Nico, egging him to come out to his new friends to avoid further complications. 

“Hey, Neeks,” Dakota was always the first to greet him. 

“Please don’t call me that ever again,” Nico groans. He peers around the table and notices Will’s absence. 

“Neeeekk-” he draws out each letter, infringing upon Nico’s personal space by leaning into him. Nico glares daggers through him. 

“Please don’t say it, I’m scared for your safety,” Cecil chimes in. 

Nico gets straight to the point, trying to be nonchalant. “Will isn’t here.” 

“He texted me he wasn’t going to make it today, I have no idea why,” Lacy says fidgeting with her phone, clearly bothered by her second half leaving her unwhole. 

“I can’t help being a little worried, he has sat with us nearly every lunch since Freshman,” Lou said. 

“Yeah, and he’s been acting strange recently,” Cecil adds and Lacy nods solemnly, it was obvious that there was something going on behind the scenes. 

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry guys,” Reyna advises, owning up to her role as the mom-friend. She directs her attention to someone else. “Cheer up Kayla, what’s bothering you today, it can’t just be the fact Will isn’t here.” 

If anyone was down in the dumps, it was Kayla. She’s been in a zombie-like state for a month, starting from when Nico harshly rejected her. She had not shared what happened with the group and nor did she have to for them to figure out it had to do with Nico, for how desperately she was avoiding his gaze. 

“I’m just feeling… same old,” she wails and folds her arms on the table and tucks her head in it. 

“Can Nico give in and date her already so Kayla stops acting like this?” Cecil sighs all in good fun. 

Nico deliberates exposing himself now. He’s found his second tribe, people he could entrust with something that shouldn’t be so personal, his sexuality. And if rumors bloomed in the process, these will be the people to first have his back. The last time he came out it worked out just fine, the process was nerve-wracking but the end result was worth it. He owes this to Kayla, Hazel, and Jason. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to, I’m gay,” Nico feels like the silence that follows stretches out for eons. _Shit,_ maybe the timing was off. He recoils into himself, shrinking into half the size he was, wishing he took a Xanax before coming out to avoid behaving like this if it backfired. 

“Thanks for telling us, Nico,” Reyna soothes him by rubbing his back, her affection makes his posture return to normal. “Now Kayla can finally give up.” Reyna laughs and everyone laughs along with her, even Kayla. They feed Nico with words of encouragement and then the conversation moves on, Nico appreciates how mellow this coming out process was. He happily engages with them in conversation, nearly forgetting Will’s absence but he still lingers in the back of his head. 

“I want all of you to come, you too Nico,” the conversation inevitably returned to the party, it was one of the few things the superficial Dakota had in mind. 

“How much booze will be there?” Nico interrogated. 

“A ton.”

He shrugged. “Sure, I’ll be there.” 

What did he have to lose? He was already smoking round the clock, why not throw some alcohol in the mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I really enjoy this chapter, a lot of scenes really stand out (for all I know it could be trash). The next chapter may be a while (no more than a week) cause I'm busy. I'm so excited about the Halloween chapter though, I had wanted to write it before even deciding on a ship so I shan't disappoint! 
> 
> Ty for reading and kudos are appreciated <3


	9. Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering: Gosh! Ten_kin, I thought you promised a new chapter in a while. And to that, I say I managed to get it out so quickly due to diligence and the master of procrastination!
> 
> Strap in solangehoes, 'cause this chapter gets a little crazy

The trio was gathered at Cecil’s house, preparing for this year’s Halloween party hosted by Dakota. It was a disaster waiting to happen, and Will couldn’t wait to be a spectator, a witness. He did interact during parties, had fun, talked to people with beer in hand, yet held back from drinking beyond his limit. Rumors formulated at bigger parties that stuck with individuals till high school ended. People pretend like they forget, but in reality, these events affect how one shall be perceived and treated for the rest of the school year. It was rare, they were just kids fucking around and judgment was generally low between the seniors. Yet, these rumors held the power to ruin someone temporarily. Will kept that in mind. 

They were huddled in Cecil’s bathroom, arranging the details of their separate costumes. 

Lou had chosen to dress up as a witch this year. She had her dark hair in pigtails to pull it away from her face, which made her look more authentic as a witch and accentuated her minimalistic, tidy makeup. The costume and her makeup were hinted in greens to accentuate her malachite green eyes. Her hat was the most striking element of the costume, it referenced the pilgrims of the 15th century. She looked about ready to be burnt on a stake. 

Cecil, on the contrary, had bought the laziest costume last minute from Amazon, it was almost comical. He wore a striped black and white burglar shirt, a beanie, and a mask. The lack of effort showed, not like anyone expected Cecil to show up in a grandiose costume anyway. 

One of the sole reasons Will agreed to tag along after this fiasco of a week was because of the energy he put into producing his costume. He was dressed up as Victor Frankenstein, the deranged scientist, the doctor, the creator of a monster. He had on a collared, vintage lab coat down to his knees. The buttons were copper, embellished, and matched his brown boots and belt. He was now standing in the mirror fixing steampunk goggles on his forehead.

All hell had broken loose when Will texted in a group chat with Cecil and Lou that he didn’t want to go anymore. His spirits had been defeated by the sheer stress overwhelming him; attending a party may amplify those feelings. 

His horrific attempt of getting laid was nothing short of an emotionally scarring moment, the thought alone could drive him to the brink of his sanity. His relationship with Lacy has taken a hit as well, after what had happened it would baffle him if it didn’t. They would spend time together but not nearly as much as before, they would also lack intimacy when spending said time together. It was as though their relationship had backpedaled into the abnormal gray area they resided in at the beginning of the year. If there wasn’t context behind Lacy’s distancing Will would have been fine, relieved maybe. But now he knew that he was the problem due to a missing puzzle piece within him, one which could never be found, dug up or attained. Sexual attraction towards Lacy could not be woven in Will. 

It was cruel to still stay with her, to tow her along in an unrequited relationship, but now wasn’t the time. He didn’t know when the time would come, but it had to eventually. 

Furthermore, Nico had scrambled his feelings further yesterday. How could less than 2 hours of talking accumulate to the confusion he felt now? He had hoped that he was merely not attracted to Lacy, that the years worth of friendship was not meant to translate into romance, that another girl would do it for him. Now his confidence was dwindling. From the second they shook hands, Nico had the ability to disorganize his psyche. Previously he had labeled it as bothersome, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He felt compelled to impress him, to get closer to him more than just mentally. 

That scared him. Not a lot scared him, he was training to work in the medical field where a tough stomach is necessary. Watching live surgery scared him less than fucking up the expectations people have for him. 

The last straw was in the music rooms. Him humiliatingly begging Nico to come to Dakota’s party led them to skip math together. Nico insisted that they play a song together, little did Will realize that it was going to hit so close to home, resulting in him crying and running away like a bitch, not even getting the chance to tell him how good he sounded. He likes to think his fatigue had something to do with it. 

He didn’t want to shake up the mood of his friends so he skipped lunch, none of them attended his following classes so he needn’t worry further. He headed home in a rush. 

Drained from his usual happiness, whilst laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he tried to organize these thoughts. He got interrupted by a loud knock at his door. He slumped out of bed to find a chuckling Lou next to Cecil on his knees, pleading for Will not to ditch them. He didn’t predict his friends would go to these lengths to convince him. Cecil treated them to slushies so yes was the only acceptable answer. They lifted his mood and put his mind elsewhere, and for the first time in a week, he slept well. 

“Will, come here,” Lou beckoned.

“I’m already next to you, what’s up?” 

“I mean come closer, and face me,” Will noticed she had one hand behind her back like she was hiding something. He approached with caution. She drags a stool from behind her with her foot to get on Will’s eye-level. He had a few inches on her even when in heels. “Let me add a finishing touch.”

Lou reveals what she’s been hiding behind her back, it looks like a pencil of some sort. “Are you putting eyeliner on me?”

“Chillax, it’s just a little guy-liner! It fits your character and will spruce up your costume,” she grins as she applies it without his permission. Lou paused, thank God, then continued to brush the pencil against his lower eyelid, _oh God_. By the time it was over his eyes stung.

“Girls do this type of thing all the time?” Will was blinking uncontrollably, reaching to rub the area of irritation. 

“Don’t rub it! Cecil, doesn’t this look great?” Lou says as she grabs Will by the shoulders and turns him around to face Cecil. 

“Wait? Why does it look good though!?” Cecil utters, only half-jokingly. 

Will turned to look in the mirror and was taken aback. Despite the unfamiliarity, he liked the look, it was subtle yet effective. Lou proudly took Will’s satisfaction as a win for herself. 

“I take you guys looking this good as a personal insult, I looked fine before but compared to you guys I look like shit,” says Cecil. 

“You always look like shit, boo,” Lou mimes a kiss at Cecil, drawing a laugh from Will. 

Cecil walks out of the bathroom, tight-lipped, leaving his two friends staring at each other in confusion. 

“Did I take it too far?”

“No, you bully him all the time, I doubt he’s really upset,” He glanced again in the mirror, he was getting adjusted to the eyeliner. “He’s being a drama queen again.” 

“Actually, Will, now's a good time to talk about something,” Lou steps down from the stool as she speaks. “Cecil and I didn’t want to talk about it yesterday since you were already upset.”

“Does it have to do with why I wasn’t there at lunch, really I-”

“Will…” she cuts through his words. “I know you don’t love Lacy, not only can I just see it but… after you guys tried to have sex she told me about it. It really upset her. Even if she acts like it didn’t it did. And that’s not your fault, but you need to break up with her. She doesn’t have the strength to break things with you because she likes you too much.” Her green eyes were flooding with sincerity. 

Will gulps. He examined whether now was a good time to vent, to let all the pent up thoughts and feelings burst out like a balloon to a pin. If they spoke now it could avoid the scenario of Lou trying to approach him with this topic when drunk, which would definitely end badly. “Okay. I will.”

“She’s trying so hard to make the relationship last yet you seem so disinterested? I don’t want to be nosy by why did you even accept her confession?” 

“I don’t know…” Will knows. 

“Come on Will, you’re a smart guy, I think you know. I can see on your face that you know.” She cocked her head and stared him down accusingly.

“I think… I did it ‘cause I wanted to be normal. It was not like I could lose anything, and who knows maybe I would fall in love with her, but I couldn’t. And I hate myself for it,” he took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts to spit them back at Lou. “And-and I think, maybe I wanted to date her to prove to my dad that yeah, I’m capable of having a healthy, _normal_ relationship, that it isn’t a _fucking_ hard thing for him to do either. But now I’m scared that I’m becoming more and more like him, I don’t want to be…” his voice picked precarious pace as shame welled up in his chest.

“Slow down, Will. What do you mean ‘more like him’?” 

“Fluid, uhm, not straight, I don’t know yet,” he said it, spoke it into the world, and it couldn’t be taken back. He wasn’t homophobic, everyone has the right to live their truth, but his own truth was a different case. It was harder to face. 

“Will, you aren’t your dad. His attributes don’t reflect what you should or should not be, if you happen to have something in common that doesn’t mean anything. What matters most is that you follow your intuition and stay true to yourself because no matter who you like I think you’re a pretty great guy,” Will hugs Lou and she returns the embrace. He really was surrounded by loving people. 

“I’ve been confused for a really long time so I needed that, thanks.” 

“No need to worry, just make sure not to cry and ruin your eyeliner, I did a really good job,” he could feel Lou smile against his coat. Will knew he still needed more time to figure himself out, to resolve his internal issues, at least now he knew he could reside in Lou. 

“Since you guys were being bullies I looked around and look at what I found! Lets pregame dipshits!... You guys are bonding without me? Let me in on this,” Cecil joins the hug, booze and mugs in hand. “Now that Will is back to his sunshine self lets get fucked up.”

“Could you not get alcohol poisoning this time around?” Will raised his eyebrow. 

‘Fuck you,” Cecil answered, grinning ear to ear. 

\----

They stepped into the house, loud music reaching their ears instantly. It would catch him by surprise if he wasn't already familiar with Dakota and his parties. The dimmed room was filled to the brim with people, some singing off-key at karaoke in the sitting room, some playing beer pong, others hooking up already in corners and crevices. There were Halloween decorations everywhere but it was nothing special, people didn't come to pay attention to that. 

“Bro! What’s up!” Dakota is by the entrance of the house, Will can give him props for trying to be a proper host this time around. And then he looks at his costume.

“Dakota, are you serious?” Will asks with utter dread on his face.

“What? You talking about my beautiful costume?” Dakota does a spin for the three. Lou and Will absolutely hate it, Cecil is impressed. 

“ _The fucking Koolaid man_?” Lou exclaims. 

“Yes!” Dakota is in fact dressed up as the Koolaid man. Will does not know the logistics behind how he managed to suspend the vase-shaped sphere around his torso, the costume looked weirdly expensive. 

“Jesus Christ, I need a drink,” Lou sighs.

“I have a ton of those, you know where the kitchen is,” Dakota winks at them before waving them off. He was one interesting guy. 

The three shuffle through the moshpit of a living room and into the kitchen. The music is more muffled from here, it’s still relatively busy, but its easier to breathe. 

“We made it to the kitchen! Someone get me my vodka!” Lou wails, throwing her hands in the air. 

Will takes three solo cups, he pours some vodka for Lou, Cecil, and then a little for himself, he didn’t pregame like the other two so he needed a little liquid courage to stop thinking about everything on his mind. He had agreed to meet up with Lacy at the party. He was glad she was nowhere to be seen for the time being, he wasn’t ready to talk to her yet. 

“Here guys,” Will turns around to see Lou talking with Lacy. _Shit_. She was dressed as bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls. 

“Will! You look so good, babe,” she pulled his hand so she could kiss his cheek. He really wanted to remain her friend after the inevitable breakup. “Come with me, we need more people to play group beer pong.”

“Apparently Reyna and Nico are there, let's go,” Cecil says grabbing his cup. Wait, did hear that right?

“Nico’s here?” Will wonders out loud. He must’ve agreed to come when Will went MIA for a few hours. 

“Mhm, did we not say?” Lacy says as she leads the way to the second living room past the kitchen. Dakota’s wealth was shocking to Will to this day. 

In a room filled with people, Will can only see Nico. He was chatting with Reyna, seemingly a little tipsy as he was smiling and laughing a lot more than usual. His enthusiasm was infectious and Will smiled just at the look of him. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat, Nico quickly looked away to break that eye contact. 

He wore a half-assed skeleton costume, which consisted of an oversized skeleton shirt with a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans dripping in chains and had on a thick, embroidered choker. His face was really prominent though. He donned smoky eyeshadow, the black and purples mixing with the glitter applied on his eyelids as well. Will, without a doubt, felt an overbearing attraction towards him. 

Cecil began to snap in Will’s face to remove him from his trance, “dude, let’s go.” 

Will swallowed as he began to approach the two at the end of one side of the table. “So you actually came, was it because of my master skills in persuasion?” 

“I came for the alcohol, duh,” Nico rolled his eyes, flashing that signature cocky smile of his. Will thought they looked even more beautiful that night. “I guess that 10% chance of me going worked in your favor.” Nico giggled. Nico doesn’t giggle. 

“How much have you already had to drink?”

“Huh? It was nothing!” he says sarcastically leaning too much in Will’s direction, he pushes down his blush.

“He’s lying, this is our second game of beer pong,” Reyna snickers, she’s dressed up as Wonderwoman. 

“Wow, Reyna. I didn’t peg you for the type of person to snitch?” Nico says dramatically holding his chest. 

Reyna continues to talk as Nico tries desperately to glare her down without smirking. “Since you’re already on this side, Will join our team. We are up against the other three,” she points at Lou, Cecil, and Lacy on the other side. 

“May I start the game,” there is a mischievous glint in Nico’s eyes. Reyna nods, Will recognizes that look, her competitive spirit was coming out. Will’s glad he’s on this side of the table because when Reyna gets in this mood she’s unbreakable. 

Nico aims, throws, and in the ping pong ball goes in the red solo cup at the top of the opposer’s stack, “Yes!” Reyna and Nico high-five, he fistbumps Will and grins. “We are gonna win this shit.” 

The rest of the game is competitive fun, maybe a little too competitive for some. Nico is playing like a pro, chugging with no hesitation and aiming with precision. By the middle of the game, the group had earned a small crowd surrounding them, curious about the outcome of the game. Both sides were being cheered on. 

Will’s team needed to strike out one last cup and the opposition needed two more, Lou had been carrying their team. It was Nico’s turn to shoot the pong ball, the air shook around him from the hollers and hoots of onlookers. He inhaled and took his shot.

“FUCK YEAH! Reyna, we are unstoppable! Oh, and Will thanks for helping,” midst the cheers, Nico grabbed his two teammates and hugged them by their waists. It was pleasantly odd for Nico to be this physically affectionate, Will had no complaints though. 

Lucy heads their way first from across the table.

She holds her hand out for Will to shake. “Good game,” Will goes into to shake her hand playfully, again, she pulls him down and this time kisses him on the lips, it is the first time she has done so in a week. 

Nico visibly winces at the sight. ”Reyna, come get more Bacardi with me, this is getting fucking boring,” Will put one and two together and suspected that something was making Nico uncomfortable and he wanted to leave. Looking around the room he didn’t know what that possibly could be. 

“Sure, sure,” Reyna says. Just as the two were going to make their way to the kitchen Dakota bursts through the doorway in his stupid costume, it is impossible to leave or enter the room with him in the way. 

“All right everyone!” Dakota claps his hands. “Anyone that wants to play Truth or Dare, come with me!” He toddles up the stairs, probably to the game room on the second floor. 

“Will, we have to join!” Lacy, who still hasn’t let go of Will’s hand, pulls him up the stairs after Dakota. He’s more focused on Nico, who was making his way to the kitchen in the other direction. 

The music has reduced to mere thumping from where they were sitting. The small group of teens was sitting in a circle around two stacks of cards in the center. Everyone was rather familiar with one another, which made the game more personal, exciting. Will was a little discouraged by Nico’s absence. He caught himself thinking many weird thoughts tonight. 

“So the rules you may ask,” Dakota began. “ So this stack here-”

“Are we late? It took a long time to find this room since there are so many on this floor,” Nico struts in the room with Reyna by his side, she looked like his babysitter. “We were a little busy looking for rum, I take dibs on most of it!” The group laughed and welcomed the two into the circle, passing the Bacardi bottle around. 

“You guys are late but are lucky that I’m nice,” Dakota scolded. The participants were Lacy, Cecil, Lou, Dakota, Austin, Nico, Rachel, Kayla, Reyna, and of course himself. This was going to be intriguing. 

“So as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, whoever’s turn it is has to spin the bottle and asks whoever it lands on ‘truth or dare’. Depending on that answer you pull out a card from one of the piles and if the other person is too pussy to do it, they’re out. Capiche?”

“Who starts?” Austin asks. 

“Uhm... the one wearing the best costume, so me,” Dakota swiftly responds with a lopsided grin. Everyone lets him have the moment and they start the game. 

Dakota spins and the mouth of the empty beer bottle points at Nico.

“Neeks, the man, the myth, the legend-”

“Shut up, I pick truth,” Nico cuts to the chase.

Dakota picks a card from the truth pile and turns it around, “What is the grossest thing you’ve had in your mouth?”

“Dick,” Nico responds without batting his eyes. Was Will missing something? It was a joke, yeah, no need to be flustered, why was his face turning red? Please someone put him out of his misery. He was one of the few in the room not laughing at the response due to shock. 

“Oh my god!” Kayla shrieks, laughing. 

“Am I missing something?” Rachel asks looking around, also clearly confused.

“Aweee, she doesn’t know so that means you guys didn’t actually make it a rumor,” Nico coos. “I can’t be bothered to keep it a secret anymore, I’m gay Rachel, I came out yesterday, sorry ladies,” He says, taking a swig of rum. 

Will internally felt himself combust. Nico must have told everyone in Will’s absence yesterday. He doesn’t know what to feel, how to react. He can’t put how he feels in words but it’s something strong. 

“But it was just a joke, calm down, it’s my turn now, right?” Dakota nods whilst trying to pull himself together. 

Nico spun the bottle and it pointed at Austin. 

“Truth or dare?” He asks.

“Um, dare,” the group gets excited at his answer. 

“You have to…” Nico giggles at the card he picked. Drunk Nico was adorable to Will. “You hafta touch a girl’s titty.”

“I wouldn’t risk it if I were you,” Cecil not so discreetly whispers. The girls are in agreement with Cecil. 

“Fineee, I’m leaving anyway.”

“Sour loser,” Reyna says as the door shuts behind Austin. 

“I’m gonna spin again,” this time the bottle lands on Kayla. “Truth or dare?” 

She puts her finger towards her mouth in thought. “Truth.” 

Nico pulls out a card. “How many people have you slept with?” 

“Easy! 3, next!” 

“Ooh, raunchy,” Lacy comments.

“What about you then!” Kayla eyed Will and Lacy.

“I wasn’t the one who was asked!” Her cheeks are cherry blossom pink. The thought of the events with Lacy last week made his face redden too, with shame. The others may misunderstand the gesture for something else. 

“Let’s move on, your turn to spin Kayla,” Reyna says coyly. 

She spins the bottle and the next victim is Lacy, what a coincidence. 

“Truth, truth!” Lacy eagerly says.

Kayla draws and smiles with an evil look in her eyes. “What’s the most awkward sexual encounter you’ve had?”

“Expose him!” Rachel yells. 

Lacy audibly gulps. “I can’t say.”

“It was that bad?”

“She doesn’t want to talk about it, let’s move on,” Lou steps in knowing exactly what she was referring to. 

Dakota is up next. “Dare baby!” 

Kayla leans forward to grab a card. “Have a shot without using your hands.” 

“Easy!” 

The game continued. One by one, people started being outed from the game due to not completing any risky dare or answering uncomfortable questions. In Will’s favor, he hadn’t received any of those. The only participants were: Reyna, Will, Kayla, and Nico. 

Reyna spun the bottle, everyone knew she was playing to win. It landed on Nico. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Kiss someone else in the room, it says here that it must be done with passion.” 

Nico paused, and for a long time too. “You give up?” Reyna and Nico were close but not close enough for her to show him mercy. 

He responded with the same energy. “No,” even though he said that his face was painted with worry, his voice was filled with certainty. 

Nico and Will locked eyes, this time Nico held it. Will tensed and he could sense it was happening. _It was happening._ Will wished he could know what the shorter boy was thinking at that moment. 

Nico stands up slowly. “I want to win ok,” so that’s what he was thinking, or maybe not. 

Nico sat next to Will and the room fell silent, the vibrations of the music were as loud as ever. Nico bit his lip and shuffled towards Will until he was positioned on his lap. He was sturdier than a girl, the hardness of the other’s chest stood out the most but Will did not have a problem with it, actually, there was something erotic about it. Nico smelt good, of vanilla and... was it pomegranate? Nico threw his arms around Will and _fuck._ He’s never looked at the other from up close before. His plump lips quivered with uneasiness, his dazzling eyes shooting from place to place, refusing to look back at Will. A faint blush tainted his cheeks too. 

Devoid of all his sarcasm, Nico whispers. “Not to be a prude but I’m a little shy,” at those words, Will found _himself_ closing the distance between their lips, not the latter. He felt Nico shake at the contact, it was adorable. It felt cold and warm at the same time, he wanted more. The kiss moves from chaste to intense. Will turned his head to the side and licked at his lips, demanding to explore further. Nico gasped silently, then opened his mouth to allow Will to slide his tongue in. He tightened his grip around Nico’s waist, drawing him closer. Not to be sappy, but what he felt was best describable as fireworks, the shit they say they feel in the movies. It felt so _good._ This is what he was missing with Lacy. The warmth of the other’s tongue made him stop the comparisons and focus on the now. The two become needy for the other as their tongues entangled. Nico was into it nearly as much as Will was. Nearly. He slid his hand up Nico’s back and into his hair, evoking a low moan from him.

Nico pulled away, eyes wide, before promptly changing his demeanor into one unphased. “Is that what you wanted Reyna?” he says, still panting. 

Reyna sputtered an incoherent response. The silence of the room roughly pulled him back into reality. He could not exactly pinpoint why but he felt guilt as he saw the others stare at the two with looks of astonishment and horror. Lou was looking at him as if he curb-stomped a dog. Nico untangled himself from his lap, seemingly unaffected from what had just occurred. Will was lucky he had a coat to cover the hardness in his pants. 

“Will, we have to talk,” Lacy says and walks out of the room without looking back. A blanket of silence falls upon the room. 

“Yikes,” Dakota says to break the ice. 

Will flimsily gets up to chase after Lacy. She doesn’t get mad often so Will knows he royally fucked up. Did this count as cheating? Shit. 

He’s too in his head to realize he’s already followed Lacy into another room. She hasn’t faced Will yet, her fists are clenched and she's trembling. “It’s over, I’m breaking up with you.” 

Will saw it coming, even so, it felt like a slap right across the face. “Okay.”

“You can’t just say okay! How am I supposed to react if you just say okay, damn it! I have tried so hard to keep this relationship afloat,” once that one tear broke free the rest followed in a stream. She proceeds in a minute or two, after the tears turn into a mere trickle. “At first, I felt bad that you kissed him like that, with more lust than you have _ever_ kissed me after months and months of dating. But now, now I’m okay with it because I know that all this time I wasn’t the problem, it was you. I’m not undesirable like I thought, you’re just gay.” 

Not another word comes out of her mouth, she swivels around and leaves Will paralyzed where he’s standing. He respects Lacy’s want for Will to remain as far from her as possible, he stays put. 

_Gay._ Yeah, that was probably it, he had considered it but the epiphany settles now. 

He would cry if he thought he deserved to. 

\----

Will had sat on the bed in the same room for a long time. He wished he had drunk more to buzz out whatever he was feeling. 

During his time there were two couples who have tried to use this room to hook up, he felt bad for not giving them the chance to fuck. He also felt bad for himself for the moans he had to hear coming from both rooms next to his. 

He switches on his phone to check the time: 2 AM. 

He wanted to leave so bad but how? They had used Cecil’s car to get to Dakota’s instead of his. 

Fuck it. He would walk for half an hour or so. 

On his way downstairs he wondered how Nico was doing after that fiery kiss. He hadn’t seen him in approximately an hour and fretted slightly until he remembered Reyna was basically babysitting him. He still feels the remnants of heat on his lips from what happened. He snorted thinking back on the rules he set for himself to not get too involved during the party. He had broken every single one. 

The party had died down at this time. There was music playing at a reduced volume and the few people still there were either blacked out or having deep, intellectual discussions whilst high. It smelled like sweat, brew, and weed. He couldn’t get out of there faster. 

He steps outside and the cool night air instantly hits him. In the darkness, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a recognizable boy slightly swaying back and forth on the steps leading to the lawn. He was mumbling to himself, grinning, and had an empty, blissful look in his eyes. A single leg was shaking furiously. Nico throws his head back and giggles at the sky, he notices Will in the process. 

“Oh hey, Will!” Nico looks at Will from his peripheral view, not moving his head one bit. 

Will can tell Nico was high, but even so, it took him by surprise. “Are you okay?” 

“Want me to tell you a secret?” Nico laughs lazily. He slurs his words as he speaks. “I’m super fucking high, like superrr high. One of the Stoll twins, I don’t remember which one, but one of them gave me this fat fucking blunt and I finished it all in like,” he takes some time to count using his fingers. “8 minutes, something like that, dude I don’t remember.” 

He had already been drunk out of his mind and now this? Will knew that the mixture of alcohol and weed was going to create an even stronger high, something unsafe for a first time user and someone unsupervised. 

“Where is Reyna, wasn’t she with you?” 

“Heh, she had to go right after she won truth or dare,” he finally turned to Will. His eyes burned harsher than the 7th circle of hell. 

“Let’s find somewhere to rest, do you need me to help up,” 

“I can get up by myself,” Nico said. He weakly got on his two feet, took a step towards Will, and was swept up in vertigo, almost slipping and hitting his head on the concrete steps. He laughed at what Will thought was horrifying. 

Will curled his arm around Nico’s frame, he tried his hardest not to think any distracting thoughts when more dire things were at hand. “Are you sensitive or new to weed?” he interrogated him like a doctor.

Nico chuckled, that was a clear enough answer by itself. “I smoke all the time, almost every day now. I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you, tell me one of your secrets so it’s fair.”

Will was whole-heartedly aghast. Weed was something most kids his age indulged in for harmless fun but every day? That came with serious health precautions on a long term basis.

“Why do you look so scared? Boohoo, I’m a stoner! Big deal!” He laughs hysterically, almost losing his balance. Will knew it was worse than that but it was not worth arguing in the state Nico was in, the lecture would go in one ear and out the other. He diligently headed to the aforementioned room. 

On their way to the second floor, Nico was mumbling something about craving McDonald's, admittedly Will thought it was cute. They eventually got back to the room, Will sets Nico onto the bed with care. 

“Just one big mac, please Will?” 

“Let’s go to bed, okay? I’ll buy you as many big macs as you want tomorrow,” Will nurses Nico. He sits next to him and wipes the sweat from his head with his palm, pushing his long hair away from his face. 

“That tickles, William” He won’t stop laughing. His makeup is a mess, they should head to the bathroom to clean him up. “Why did you kiss me earlier?” Nico questioned, still cheerily.

He has no appropriate answer to that question. ”Let’s not talk about it now.”

“You didn’t push me off or refuse or nothing, you must be comfortable with your sexuality.”

It was the opposite. 

“Will?” Nico peers up from under his thick eyelashes. “I think I need to puke. I don’t wanna do it all over your Adonis looking-ass face.” 

Thank whatever entity was up there that the room had an easily accessible bathroom of its own. Will had helped Nico speedily make his way to the bathroom. The second Nico laid his eyes on the toilet he collapsed in front of it and held on to the sides, heaving his contents of the day back into it. Will dropped to his knees next to him, patting his back and speaking soothing words. He felt protective over Nico in his current condition. Seeing him so vulnerable reminded him of the day he had scared him on the sidewalk, they were specifically different low places of his. 

Will left his side temporarily to find a hair tie on the counter, he needed to keep his hair away from the sick. Nico slouched against Will in defeat after the job was done. Will reached over to flush the toilet, he then helped Nico up to wash his face and rinse his mouth. The tremor in his hands made him appear so fragile. 

“Why are you helping me?” Will could tell that Nico’s high was going down. 

From all the questions he’s been asked today, this one had the simplest answer. “Because I care about you.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Nico rolls his eyes, popping the p. A small, tired smile shows on his lips. 

Will helps him back into the bedroom again, taking off his accessories whilst Nico worked on removing his shoes. He gets up to switch off the lights. When ready for bed, Nico plunges under the covers and Will decides to join him, there was a decent amount of space for them both. 

Will had no time to think about his break up. He was too busy peering at Nico’s sleeping face next to him, and just like when they shared that kiss, the world was made up of only the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're gay? I fucking knew it, dude! A lotta people will be scared, a lotta people will be scared and I'll name em"  
> -Lacy/Rosa 
> 
> I thought the last chapter was long but this turned out to be twice as long as the last. It makes sense though cause I crammed so much into this chapter: summary of the previous events, Wills trauma and problems, him starting to come to terms with his sexuality, A KISS, Nico being a fucking mess part 42, Dakota dressing up as the Kool-Aid man, and so much more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and kudos and feedback are always appreciated!


	10. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a hot second.  
> After uploading the last chapter I felt so demotivated. I had put in so much effort into writing it and received zero feedback. I know I am not obligated to comments but it did bum me. It’s such a first-world thing to complain about, especially considering our current climate, but I put a lot of effort into completing it. Sorry for letting my negative traits influence my work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update though!
> 
> Nico POV

Nico woke up with a pounding headache. It felt as if his brain was knocking against his skull. 

The only thing he could focus on was this pain, alongside the confusion he felt. Where the fuck was he and what the fuck had he been up-

_Oh shit._

Nico shoots up from where he’s laying, spreading the pain he had felt to other regions of his body. He fought through the ache in his chest and got up from the plush mattress, looking frantically for his phone in the most unlikely of places in the spacious room. He eventually found it in his pocket. He really was the number 1 idiot in California. 

He switched it on and the bright screen flashed in his drowsy eyes, as if to spite him. 11:29 AM. 

_No fucking way_ , he thought to himself in astonishment. For him to wake up this late he must've overdone it last night, the last thing he can vaguely remember was frantically searching around the house for some rum whilst Reyna made fun of him for whining so much. From that point onwards all his memories began to fuzz like the static on his television in Italy. The memory of kicking ass in beer pong slowly comes back to him and he smiles at the thought, only for his expression to drop immediately because that information was irrelevant to the situation at hand. 

The thought of him doing something too scandalous makes him feel as if his stomach was going to fall out of his ass. He needs to find out what happened after and or during beer pong. How did he get so shit-faced drunk?

He glances around the room with more attention. He takes notice of the bathroom and decides to head there first to inspect himself in the mirror. As he opens the door, a waft of puke hits his nostrils. Fucking hell, he really did get fucked up. Unless that wasn't his puke. He knew very well it was though. 

He drags his feet towards the mirror and leans over the sink to get close and personal with himself. He grimaces at the sight. His detective work only left him with more questions rather than answers. 

He looked like he had been punched in both of his eyes by a professional, 300-pound boxer. His puffy eyes were splotched in purples and blacks. Nico slowly reaches to touch the spot to feel no pain. _Huh?_ He pulls away to see that the dark spots rubbed off on his finger. 

He was on an idiot streak this morning. He had forgotten that he had decided to wear makeup yesterday. 

He had wanted to ask Hazel to do a little something to make him look more presentable for the party. He had held back, however, not wanting to make her concerned for him being in a setting flooding with drunk teens and shenanigans. Even he himself had now accepted his evident substance abuse dilemma. She knew he would participate in the drinking too. 

Hazel knew very well that resisting against urges was a consistent struggle for him. She was one of his biggest guardians in the past to get on the right track. She had helped him for so long that she knew what to look out for that would insinuate that he had returned to frying his brain on serotonin pills. Too bad that he had perfected the art of not being suspicious. 

He shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts, only to feel the pain sharpen. He returns his concentration to the mirror. 

His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and his accessories had gone missing. He laughed at his reflection, imagining Will seeing him in this repulsive state. 

"Holy shit, Will!" the realization hit him over the head hard enough to knock one unconscious. Will had been with him for a lot of the night. His stupid brain just couldn’t organize the timetable of events that occurred. He hits himself in the head, trying to lure out the fragments of memory with self-inflicted torture. It didn’t do much besides increase the throbbing. 

He sighed dramatically to release all the tension in his chest, resting his head against the cool glass. A blurry recollection starts to push its way into the forefront of his mind. Him spinning a bottle in a circle surrounded by friends. Him getting the bottle pointed at him. Him picking dare. Him… he faintly remembers kissing Will? 

He covers his mouth in a lazy attempt to stifle his laughter. He must've really let loose yesterday for him to be hallucinating crazy shit like that. This crush on Will was really, well, crushing him internally. It was literally turning him into a delusional loony. 

He plasters his forehead from the mirrors to trudge his way out of the room. There was no hope of recovering his memories. Living is easiest when in oblivion. 

Nico scuttles towards the bedside cabinet on the opposite side of the bed from where he slept; his accessories were neatly placed there. He finds himself falling deep in thought as he adjusts his belt. 

He was missing something vital. 

He slapped himself in the face, hard, too hard, ouch. He did it to so he would remember that it was time to get the fuck out of here and pretend like this party never happened. 

He turns to the cabinet to pick up his choker when he sees a note on the desk. How did he not take notice of it earlier? 

He reads what is on the note as he clips on his choker. He recognizes the scribbly handwriting. Not knowing whether this was good or bad karma for whatever he did, he reads the note.

_I’m sorry for leaving you here after the party. Something came up very early and I had to leave. I found some paracetamol for your hangover and put it in the drawer to make you feel better. Once again, I’m really sorry. I’ll treat you to some McDonalds like I promised, Will_

This just confuses Nico even more. So Will being with him wasn’t just a fragment of his imagination? Nico deduced that Will had probably taken care of him drunk, which was something Will would do for anyone, yet it still made Nico redden from his neck. 

The note clears his thoughts. He remembers how much he fucking embarrassed himself in front of everyone, acting like a wine mom who had a sip too much sangria to drink. He had sloppily forced himself on Will after almost single-handedly downing a bottle of Bacardi. He would be surprised if he still had friends after today. 

He fists the note and makes his way downstairs, feeling the traces of an intense kiss burning from his lips. The sight of Dakota in his KoolAid man costume snaps him back to reality. Giving him the chance to not freak out. He shuffles past the two people passed out on the floor to get to the kitchen. 

“You look like such a fucking clown,” Nico calls out, slipping into a seat at the petite kitchen table. Dakota is too busy with grilling eggs and sausages to spare Nico a glance. Nico inhaled the smell into the deepest depths of his lungs, his stomach rumbled at the act. 

“I’m so flattered for the compliment, Neeks,” Nico could sense the smile in his words. 

He answered cockily. “Stop calling me Neeks or I’m gonna ask Reyna to snap your neck for me.”

“What?” Dakota gasped, “I thought we were friends?” 

‘Friends’. Nico hopes he can remain friends with everyone after what he did. 

“I just woke up and I already need a nap after 2 minutes of talking with you,” Nico mumbled with a smirk grazed on his lips. 

“Soooo, how are you feeling? Want some hangover breakfast?” Dakota finally turns around to jut the pan towards Nico. The food smelled so damn good. 

“Actually I have to head home very soon,” he pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts.

“Why? Hang out with me would ya, please. Would it help if I say I dig the ponytail?” Nico rolls his eyes at the blatant flattery. 

“I don’t want to end up helping you clean this mess,” he types messages into his phone. 

“Fair,” Dakota positions himself across from Nico with a plate in hand. “Are you feeling alright after yesterday? You got more wasted than I did. Impressive.”

Nico decided to take the safest route. ”Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You may not want to talk about it, but everyone will be on Monday if you know what I mean,” the KoolAid obsessed boy chomps down on his food. He isn’t in the least bothered about talking with his mouth open. 

“Stop bullshitting. All of us in the room are really close, why would we make it into anyone else’s business.”

“Rachel was with us there. You may not know that she’s the biggest gossiper in school but let me tell you now, she’s the biggest gossiper in school. Everyone takes her word for it too.”

Nico sighs. Things were bound to go downhill after he realized what happened but this fast? His face is stuck in an expression of pure demise. Nico was used to being terrorized by classmates. He wasn’t, however, used to dragging the people he cares for into his sticky situations. He ruined all his efforts of fitting in just to get the privilege to suck on Will’s face like a starved dementor. 

Dakota densely comforted Nico. “It was just part of the game, it’s not that big a deal, chill dude.”

Sure it was just a game. When Nico drunkenly took a leap of faith and sat on Will’s lap. When Nico shakily leaned into Will’s sturdy chest towards his lips. When Nico let a moan slide out his mouth as Will firmly grasped a chunk of his hair and tugged at it with their tongues still melted into each other. When Nico had to pull away before he could tackle the guy and give up his virginity right then. Yup! It was all part of the game, silly!

Nico wanted nothing more but to change the subject. He looked back down at his phone to see a response to his message. This was his out ticket. 

“I need your address so Hazel can pick me up.”

“Anything for you and your hot sister,” those words made Nico wince in a good way. 

\----

The air was cool and soothing from where he was sitting. There was nothing he could do but take the time to reflect. To digest the memories slowly coming back to him. Evaluating how wide of a step back he had made. He recalls owing money to one of the Stolls for that blunt too. 

Nico rests his forehead in his palm to subdue the growing burning of his head. 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” Hazel clears her throat. “Not really but get in anyways.”

Hazel had shown up in no time in Jules-Albert’s car, looking 5 times as socially presentable as Nico did in his rags. They didn’t live too far away from Dakota so Nico excused himself from Dakota to wait outside till Hazel appeared. 

He was in trouble, and a lot of it. Maybe he should have asked Jules-Albert to pick him up. Even when he noticed a change in the atmosphere or the strong smell of weed he never really said much. He was a man of very, very, few words. 

Hazel, on the other hand, called him out on his bullshit. 

With hesitance, he gets up from where he was sitting on the steps and gets in the car. 

“It’s time for yet another serious talk, Nico,” he raised the heat of the car seat to soften the impact. She wasn't truly angry at this point. “I’m not an idiot, I can smell the alcohol and weed off you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the party,” he gulped. The guilt of ignoring Hazel had reached him. He didn’t want her to get close enough to sniff out his slip-ups. 

“Did I do something wrong, Nico?” Hazel had lost the positive edge in her voice. It had become thick with dejection. 

“What?” Nico had prepared himself for a scolding, not for whatever this was. 

“You barely talk to me anymore, why is that?”

“I’m just… I’ve just been in a rut lately.” It was not the whole truth, nor was it a complete lie. He hoped Hazel would let it slide, he wasn’t in the right state to give civilized answers. 

“Could you be any more vague? Please elaborate,” Her voice turns into a whisper, the car engine nearly drowns out her squeak of a voice. “I want to help with what’s going on.” 

Nico silently sinks into the lavish car seat. He doesn’t want to get her involved in his shit again. 

_I’m a burden. I’m a burden. I’m a burden._

“Whatever, just don’t do anything dangerous again. You promised after you ‘supposedly’ got sober.” 

For the rest of the ride, the hum of the car engine is all that can be heard. 

\----

It was the day after he returned from the party, a beautiful Sunday morning when the sun shone and mothers would take their kids on a walk. Meanwhile, Nico lay in his bed doing jackshit, well, besides tilting his head back to swallow pills of whatever he still had in his cabinet and listening to his emo playlist of Sophomore year. It was one of those days. 

He wasn’t in the mood to do anything. All he desired was to indulge in his lack of motivation and nostalgic music that would make him even sadder but in a good way? So there he lay doing that exact thing. 

Between now and the time he tripped out of Jules-Albert’s car in an attempt to escape the awkwardness between him and Hazel; he has jacked off 3 times to the memory of Will kissing him. The level of his patheticness has hit the fucking ceiling. Yet it didn’t stop him from rubbing one off to the thought of them taking it a step further in front of everyone. In front of Will’s girlfriend. Nico was such a pervert for someone lacking so much experience. 

He wondered what actually happened to Will and his girlfriend after they got into that altercation? _Eh,_ who cares, it wasn’t his business and they most definitely made up. What else is to be expected from the most perfect couple in all senior year? 

A knock on the door echoes through the room. “Nico! Can I come in?” it’s Hazel.

“Since when did you ask? Of course, come in,” he pauses his music but still remains sprawled on his bed. 

She opens the door and patiently walks towards him, careful not to spill the chicken noodle soup in hand. “So I heard from some credible online sources that these are amazing for hangovers, so I made it, just in case you were still a little ill.”

“Thank you,” his voice cracks. He can tell Hazel notices by how the corners of her lips twitch upwards. She sucks in her lips to stop herself from laughing. She was the nicest bastard. 

“I don’t think you’ve eaten at all yesterday so scarf down,” she sits down at the edge of Nico’s bed, waiting for him to get up. 

It would be an inconvenience if Nico lost weight again so he complied. He sat up with a sigh and took the soup from Hazel. 

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Nico, you should try therapy again,” Nico nearly choked on his spoon.

“No way, nope, never trying that again.” 

Nico had tried therapy two times before. After the death of Bianca and after he got his ass beat _really_ bad, worse than all the other times. 

The concept of being unbearably vulnerable in front of a stranger being paid to listen to you was fucking ridiculous to him. Both tries at therapy ended after one feeble session. 

“My meds are helping me just fine,” he words it sarcastically, falling back on his cocky persona. 

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” she hesitated. “I have a haunch that you’re abusing them, that you're taking way more than your prescription. You've been really… out of it lately. I didn’t mention it before because I wasn't so sure about it.”

It’s silent. He doesn’t want to continue lying, he really doesn’t want to continue lying. He just wished that Hazel had preferred to remain blissfully ignorant. 

Suddenly his soup was a much more interesting thing to focus on. 

“Okay, so I’ll take that as a yes.”

He was starting to get sick of this conversation. He had heard it again and again like a broken cassette player. It made him feel as if he went all the way back to step one. All the way back to a year and a half ago, the worst time in his fucking life. “And?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… so what if I _choose_ to, uhm, depend on drugs. It’s my life and they’re legal,” Nico shrugged. He wanted Hazel for once to not stand her ground, to leave, to acknowledge that watching out for him was a waste of her time. 

“Nico, you know th-”

“I’m 17, nearly an adult, I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want. It feels better this way, everything feels better this way so why not?” Malice is dripping from every word he utters. He puts down the soup. 

“Because it's not healthy!” Hazel shouted back, filling the room with an even tenser atmosphere. 

“Dad smokes and it's not healthy, so what!”

“You're smarter than this. Why do you… just why?!”

“Maybe it's 'cause I just want to feel good? Do I need a reason other than that?” there are tears in Nico’s eyes, and he feels a scratching in his throat as he speaks, but he carries on. He’s found his rhythm. His voice. ”Or do you want more out of me than that? You want me to relive my trauma with you? You want to hear every single time Octavion, or Bryce or whichever one of their groupies beat my ass? Who gives a shit? It’s all in the past, and they stopped in junior year, and we are across the fucking country now! I’m untouchable! So what would a therapist even have to talk to me about!?” 

“I know you liked to pretend like when we were hanging out with Percy, Piper, and Jason at Half-Blood High that everything was perfect but it wasn’t. And it still isn’t. It was light-years better than sophomore year but you’re still carrying that trauma around,” her anger dims. She speaks with a compassionate tone from this point onwards. “Not just the trauma of being bullied but the death of your mom and Bianca, you need to have a meaningful talk about it with a professional. Your wellbeing can’t depend on pills, Nico.” 

He wants to rebel just for the hell of it. He didn't want to eject the philosophy he had carried with him for years, that Bianca passed on to him. Although he knew he had to take a step back, to admit he was wrong. He slowly nods. 

He doesn’t fully get how therapy would help… but he was willing to try a little harder if it meant it would make living in lucidity easier. Vulnerability is okay, he thinks to himself. Bianca would be fine with it, she valued Nico's wellbeing above all. He knew that. 

Hazel spreads her arms open and goes in for a hug which he reciprocates. It was an appreciative simple gesture. She snuggles in between his arms and he can feel her breath evening out, this conversation must have gotten her worked up. He closes his eyes and allows for the tears to finally run down his cheeks, to make his nose runny. It's a step forward in the right direction. A step that he isn't taking alone, but with the friends from his last school and his current one. He knows this by the reaffirming arms wrapped around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t fully finished plotting out this story so uhhhh, it can go anywhere from here. The one thing I KNOW is that I want Nico to develop more and be in a more mentally stable place before he gets into a relationship because otherwise, it can look like I'm saying a relationship can fix all your problems which obviously it can’t. 
> 
> Anyways stay safe and kudos are always appreciated!


	11. Slowly But Surely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue why I get more writing done during my online classes, I think it's because I’m a pro procrastinator. It’s particularly pitiful because when I have free time I do everything but write.  
> However, I recently read a coming of age book in under a day and my inspiration skyrocketed. I’ve got this story (very loosely but completely) outlined so I know where it’s going.  
> Also I sometimes accidentally capitalize sophomore, freshman, and other year group names. Because I don't partake in the American school system. 
> 
> There are slurs this chapter, yikes
> 
> Will POV

Will woke up breathlessly gripping to the sheets sprawled on his bed. He keeps his eyes closed to draw out the hot streaks of pleasure coursing through him. He remembers images of all plush lips, delicate yet experienced hands, faint freckles painted on olive skin, and a warm tongue keeping itself busy somewhere lower than his lips. He prolonged the waves of pleasure as long as he could. 

He typically didn’t have wet dreams. In his past, when he did have them, they have always felt distant to Will, actually, he doesn’t recall ever dreaming specifically about a girl like that. This time it felt more personal. And damn, did it feel better too. The only con was the uncomfortable feeling of wet underwear and slight twinges of shame that fell upon him after the afterglow had passed. 

He knew damn well that this was triggered by Dakota’s party. It still didn’t feel quite real. Or maybe it was _too_ real. 

A lot had happened that night, a mixture of excellent and absolutely terrifying. A pathetic recap of all the vital events that had happened is that Will kissed Nico (the overwhelmingly excellent), which resulted in his now ex-girlfriend putting one and two together and accused him of being gay (the absolutely terrifying), something he himself had figured right as the words burst out of her mouth. 

Gay. 

He had given the label some thought. It fit with him but the conviction didn’t make him jump up and down in joy, just grumble below his breath and flush shamefully. Lou had told him to separate the picture he’s painted of his dad from his own attributes. It was hard though, to have so much alike with the man he resents most. But he’s slowly becoming more open to the idea of not being his previous idea of ‘normal’, due to his want to be closer with Nico, in whatever way that could entail. He wasn’t homophobic but it feels different when you’re the homo, he doesn’t want to disappoint the people that expect differently from him, especially his mom. Nevertheless, he wanted to change the ideas ingrained in him. Desperately. 

There was a way he knew would put him on the right path. First, he had to ask his mom for her permission to be able to go down that path. 

To complete that duty he sadly had to leave his bed as well, even when he dreaded entering the school. Rachel most likely had gabbed everything that happened during truth or dare, it wouldn’t surprise him if she outed Nico in the process. It was the most asshole move one could muster, but it’s fine in her eyes because it’s for some ‘juicy gossip’. 

He shrugged to remove his clothes, pretending he didn’t just have a mild mental breakdown and hopped in the shower. Under the cold water, he felt his tightly knit eyebrows unravel. Most people thought he was a freak or hardcore for taking cold showers; they just helped him unwind the best. On days he studied biology for so long that his hands shook from the raw exhaustion, he knew he had to end it with a long, cold shower. 

Maybe his cutback of ice-cold showers has contributed to him being less mellow than usual. Even Reyna had more chill than him nowadays. In reality, he was aware it was a result of him getting pissy about feeling obligated to date Lacy. He hoped they could remain friends after the breakup. It was wishful thinking. 

Shit, he forgot that he had to talk to his mom, and to have a discussion with her he had to stop thinking so deeply in the shower. His water bill was not going to look pretty. 

He hops out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He swiftly gets dressed in bland jeans and a Champion hoodie. He had to catch up with his mom before she left the house, he was a little late to do so but heard the keys jingle from the living room. It was either the sound of his mom or a thief, and it wasn’t like a thief would ever rob _his_ house. 

He was going to do it. Just say it, his mom always understood anyway. “I want to see dad.” Will has deduced, with that big science brain of his, that if he gets the chance to talk to dad, even if it's a terrible experience, that he may receive closure. That closure may help tackle things head-on in the future. There was also the perk of asking his father how to make advances on another guy. If Apollo actually managed to stay loyal that would mean he would still be in a gay relationship. 

“Will, honey,” she gives him a faint smile, not taking him seriously. “You know that’s not possible.”

“Could you hear me out before you come to that conclusion?”

“I’m running late, I can’t talk about this now.” She avoids making eye contact with Will so she could head to the door. 

“If not now, then when will we. You never talk about dad. Why can’t I go and see him to see if he’s changed,” Will could see her frustration grow as he spoke, the expression did not suit her. 

“Apollo doesn’t change, honey, I’m telling you this for your safety.” 

“I don’t need your protection, I’m almost an adult!” Despite the anger he felt rise from within him, he felt guilty for raising his voice at his mom. This was the first time. 

“Do you not remember what he did to us?” 

“Yeah he’s a dick! No shit! It doesn’t mean he isn’t my dad. I want to see where he was coming from when he left, if he even cares about me or thinks about me. If I just talk then maybe I’ll stop trying to prove myself to him?!” 

“Firstly, _language._ Secondly, I’m not sure if you understand what happened because it was before your birth, so I shall repeat it to you, loud and clear. Apollo left me when I most needed him for a man! _A man_ ?” Will thinks he can see her eyes dampen ever so slightly. She was getting more worked up, they both were. “I was pregnant and vulnerable and suddenly he is out the door because he wants to leave a normal relationship for a _queer_ one!” At this point her voice can probably be heard from every crevice in the house. This was so unlike his mom. He never thought she was capable of such hate. He knew she didn't mean to indirectly target him, howbeit it didn't mean she wasn't acting like a bigot. He’s ashamed that he thought similar things in the past. 

He tries his hardest to stop his voice from faltering. “What he did was inexcusable, but sometimes people fall in love when they least expect it." 

“Where is this all coming from? You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re dating Lacy and it’s going well so you wouldn’t understand what either I or Apollo were going through at that time,” his mom blinks and the moisture in her eyes is gone and replaced with a confused and challenging glance.

 _This is your chance, Will._ He could come out now, a time when his mom has to leave the house very soon and he could avoid confrontation. _Come out. Now!_

“Yeah you’re right, I wouldn’t get it,” a sissy, that’s what he was. “I still want to go see him though.” 

“You can’t go, and that’s final! Don’t be foolish.” That’s when she walked out the door, slamming it hard enough to startle Will. His mother was being unreasonable, Will thought he had the right to see his own biological father. He huffs and walks back to his room. Well, that was a waste of a conversation he got out of bed so early for. He plays some of his dad’s old tracks before he leaves to his not so anticipated classes. 

His car ride felt weird today. The complaints, rants, and words of encouragement coming from Lacy were absent, leaving the car in nothing but silence, beside the occasional sigh that slipped out from between Will’s lips. He once again hopes they could remain friends. He plays Duran Duran’s ‘Girls on Film’ to drown out the noise in his head. 

Just as Will had thought, school was going excellently! The hum of rumors had been following him whichever class he went to. Nothing could have prepared him for how tired the sly whispers, paired with the shrewd glances he received would make him feel. Luckily no one approached him about it yet because he would have no clue how to answer their questions without looking a fool. 

When lunch comes, Will walks to his usual spot on the table, throws his bag down beside the chair, and sits down with a loud thump. The memory of his first argument with his mom and the rumors tailing him around come back to him, he didn’t know how he was going to make it past lunch without completely shutting down. Before he dramatically falls his head into his arms folded on the table, he noticed how a few members of their lunch group had gone missing. They consisted of Lacy (obviously), Nico (not as much but still obviously), and Reyna (something unexpected to switch it up). 

Dakota immediately speaks up to lighten the mood. “Woah you look fucking depressed!”

“Thanks for the compliment dude.” His voice was muffled, his face was dug in his arms. 

“Is it about the rumors?” Lou rests a hand on Will’s back, he nods. “Which ones? The ones about Nico and you or Lacy and you.” 

He had deduced that most of the year group found out Nico was gay, found out about the kiss, and speculated that it was probably related to Will and Lacy’s breakup, which Lacy told all her friends about. Geez. “Both. It’s not really upsetting me but it’s tiring y’know,” he lied. 

“Some people are calling you gay, isn’t that nasty? I keep telling them that you guys kissed ‘cause of a game,” Dakota laughed, trying again to make light of the situation. The atmosphere worsened at the comment, so does his mood. 

“Okay, wow,” Kayla huffed. The pointed look directed at Dakota was as if she saw a bug right between his eyes. “Didn’t know you were a bigot, especially after Nico came out.”

“Woah, woah, woah! I’m not! But look at Will. Come on!

“That’s even more ignorant! How and why do you have a specific image of how gay looks like in your head?” Lou spat out. The two girls were fuming. Will wished Reyna was here to diffuse the situation. 

He didn’t want to get involved but he felt somewhat responsible for their argument. He lifts his head up to lazily address the two opposing sides. “Guys, stop arguing, it’s making my headache worse.” 

“Dude, I was just defending you.” 

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” Lou scream, face magenta with annoyance. Will knows that she's this mad because of their discussion before the party, she was aware that he is figuring things out and that the rumors, of course, didn’t help him with that confusion. 

“Lou it’s okay, don’t worry about it…” their roles reverse, and now he’s the one comforting her, rubbing her back. Maybe this in a way was taking Dakota’s side. He didn’t want to but what else could he do. Admit the rumors were true? No way. 

\----

All through Tuesday’s football practice it was hard for Will to concentrate. The rumors were circling just as it did yesterday. His thoughts bounced from his mom, to his dad, to being gay, to Nico, to his dream that night, to trying to think about anything else to avoid getting a boner, then he ends up thinking about the rumors, which leads him to the thought of being a coward, finally he lands on the thought of his mom again. It’s a vicious cycle for 2 hours. His performance was an abomination, he got tackled left and right. Coach Altena held him back to tell him curtly to stop playing like a freshman and more like the captain. He agreed with everything she said, his thoughts could not get in the way of a possible scholarship. 

He joins the others in the changing room a while later. Turns out he was with Coach for so long because most of the team was on their way out. He bumped shoulders with Hunter on his way in. 

“Hey Solace!” Hunter displayed a smile, teeth wide across his face. His eyes however were filled with animosity. ”We were just talking about you probably being a faggot.” 

Will froze. The comment made him shiver, his blood heat up by several degrees, his stomach lurch. He wanted to vomit, for this all to go away. The kiss was good, phenomenal, but other than that it had brought him more bad than good. That bad was getting worse by the minute, as if to one-up itself to see what event could give Will a panic attack first. He could see his self-image was shattering right in his fucking hands. 

Will should just quit the team, Hunter can be their new captain. They wouldn’t win many games but if this is how all the rest of their practices went then that would be inevitable. Might as well drop out of school at this point. Fuck the possible football scholarship, fuck the possible med school scholarship. Working at McDonald’s seemed like the most reasonable career path. 

If only he just followed his rules and did not get involved in anything risqué at the party. Nico and Lacy wouldn’t be avoiding him like the bubonic plague on steroids. He thought Nico had enjoyed it but it turns out he was disgusted, he could read it through his body language. Wait, did Will even have proper consent? Nico was obviously wasted. Shit, was he a mouth rapist now? Let the internal dilemma commence! 

He couldn’t lose his composure, then everyone would confirm their suspicions. He stood still, neutral stance, neutral expression, not knowing what to do. 

“Bro, that’s kind of fucked to say,” Cecil comes to Will’s defense. 

“It’s true. He wasn’t fucking Lacy so now it all makes sense. Why’re you defending him? You gay too? I wonder which one of you takes it up the ass?” 

“Stop fucking around…” Cecil chuckles nervously. He had hesitated to defend Will but Will appreciates that he had his back. 

“I’m not fucking around, what guy would kiss a fag other than another fag?” Hunter gets right in Cecil’s face. He is ironically close enough to kiss him. 

“So you’re just gonna take everything Rachel says as fact?” Cecil says, not breaking eye-contact. “Yeah, Will and Lacy broke up, and Nico is gay, but the two of them never kissed.”

“Why would she lie about that though?” Brad asks. 

Cecil raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Bitches be bonkers,” Cecil would never say that on any normal occasion. Will knew he said it to get Hunter off his case. It looks like he buys it. 

“Whatever, but keep an eye out Cecil, in case he tries something with you.” As he walks away, the echo of him and his friends cackling cascade in Will’s head. 

This cold shower didn’t wash away the distress he felt. He was appreciative for Cecil’s help, the fuck would he do without him. What would have happened? The possibilities scared him. 

He leaves the changing room as fast as his legs would let him. It was hard to feel anything other than a hollow void in the pit of his stomach. He chose to focus on getting to his locker and class before being late than the negative energy he was exuding. 

Today was a day when everyone was acting so unlike themselves, including him. His mom was snappish, Dakota was being a bigot, and Will was so, so down in the dumps, even more than when he couldn't get hard for Lacy. Did the ethereal being up above choose for it to be opposite day and switch up everyone’s personality for some entertainment value? Except for Hunter, no God could stop that guy from being a bastard. He wouldn’t be surprised if Nico showed up in a preppy pink cardigan with khaki pants, the mental picture cheered him up a bit. 

He gets to his locker and fumbles with the lock before it opens. He just needs to quickly get his shit and leave before he’s late to class and it further ruins his mood. 

He slams his locker shut, accidentally releasing his rage on the poor metal door. He hears a suppressed yelp from behind and turns around to apologize. It's Nico. He’s wearing the Ramones shirt from when they first met, their eyes click just like that time. Will’s pensive look melts into a small smile, his first one in a while. Nico stays perfectly inscrutable like he had something to hide. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, taking a step towards him. Nico’s demeanor drops at the second step Will takes. His eyes were different in moments like these when it was just them, softer, less arrogant and sharp. Will had no clue what he would do once he got close to the boy, he just wanted to be in his vicinity. 

Nico breaks eye-contact first, as he always does, and waltzes down the school corridor. He could’ve been shy, WIll preferred that reasoning over Nico despising him for what he did to him. Wishful thinking, he thought making way to his class, wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They sure do be staring at each other a lot. 
> 
> The internalized homophobia tag really do be hitting this chapter. I could really relate to what Will is thinking, it’s hard having always been in heteronormative environments and spaces to then find out you’re not straight. 
> 
> A comment or kudo is always appreciated, I mean the button is right there, right?  
> Well, until next chapter solangehoes!


	12. Ghosts Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico POV

Nico stared out the window of his father’s car, not Jules-Albert’s car, but his father’s. The colors of the green and sandy-brown landscape turned into a blur as he tentatively looked out the window, he stuck his forehead to the glass like a child to ease his growing headache. He’s so close to Hades that he can hear the raspy breathing of the other man despite the music being played from his AirPods, it sounded like bones rattling in a drum. It was to blame on the excessive smoking. It also made him smell like a pile of cigarettes thrown in a bonfire. It was hard to imagine how Persephone, a gardener and lover of nature, could tolerate the stench. Nico rolled down the window to get some fresh air. He slipped his arms now out of the window and rested it against the lukewarm metal of the car, his head poking out, his eyes closed shut, Bianca used to do this all the time. An innocent smile brushed his lips. 

And then it was gone in a matter of seconds. Now is not the time to be reminiscing old memories with Bianca and getting all vulnerable before the actual therapy session. It could open the door to feeling actual emotion, yikes. 

He did agree with Hazel to give this thing one last shot but he was still very hesitant in all honesty. Actually verbalizing these feelings that he’s tried so hard to put behind him turned out to be more difficult than expected, how shocking. 

The past few weeks he has separated himself from Will, now spending his lunch in the music rooms instead. Jason was right, it wasn’t healthy to obsess over an unattainable boy with super huge feet, disgustingly ginormous feet, Nico swooned just thinking about them. Calm down, chill, a claustrophobic area next to his dad was not the time to get horny. 

_ Do not think about anything inappropriate. Do not think about anything inappropriate. Do not think about anything inappropriate. _

The memory of Will’s tongue in his mouth pops up again.  _ Fuck,  _ he messed it up already. He had told Hazel about what happened during the party. She refused to believe it at first, and when she finally started considering the possibility she had no words to give, only pure shock. 

The rumors didn’t really affect him too negatively, the occasional rude stare and a whisper were inevitable. Him being out in his old school made him used to it. But that didn’t mean that Will would be used to it, so Nico stayed away from him to extinguish the gossip (as well as avoid potential awkwardness), which it eventually did. He hadn’t heard any ridiculous claims that Will was gay anymore in a week or so. Good, because Nico practically sexually assaulted him, nobody had to know that though. 

He sighed dramatically for everyone else on the highway to hear.

From behind him, he feels his dad’s judgmental stare bore into the back of his head. He finally spoke to save Nico’s skull from being vaporized with his beady eyes. “Don’t do that, it’s dangerous.”

“So are many things, like smoking for example,” he knows it was a petty comment but god did it feel good to be petty. He had still not fully forgiven his father for being neglectful for most of his teenage years, so a little spitefulness would spill out here and there. At least it was better than repressing all that pent up anger? 

Nico turns his head to look back at Hades, he opens his mouth, as if to say something, then closes it again. He never liked conflict, yet his silence always spoke louder than his words. Nico pulls himself back into the car, it fucking stunk more than a moment ago. 

How long did he have to wait to be dropped off at the therapist's office? No music could drown out the boredom he felt since he stepped in the car 20 minutes ago. He had wished Hazel had tagged along, she wanted to, but had basketball training that her coach said was mandatory to attend. The two siblings had been spending a lot more time together recently, they always headed to school together in the morning and in the evening studied on the floor of her bedroom. If only they were in the car together, bickering about who got aux-cord privileges for the ride. 

“I thought this was over, I really did,” Hades keeps his eyes glued on the road as he speaks slowly as he picks his words carefully. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Nico snaps. He hasn’t been genuinely angry in a while. Frustrated? Yes. Mentally exhausted? Absolutely. But not angry, it took too much energy to be angry. Apparently now he had some energy to spare. 

“When we talked about what happened to Maria and Bianca, and you stopped getting bullied, I thought it was all in the past, that’s what we agreed to right?” It was odd to hear seemingly compassionate words be spoken with such indifference. 

“That’s not how it works,” he mimics his level of indifference. 

“Then how does it work?”

Nico was so tired of this conversation. The first time they actually spoke about the past, after he came out, it took every bone in his body to not break down. Then he had basically a reiteration of the conversation but using different words with Hazel three weeks ago. Even though he didn’t want to talk about it again, there was an itch in his spine compelling him to do so. “I’m sorry but it’s not easy to get over the death of your best friends who happen to be my mom and sister.”

“It was hard for me too.” Nico felt a nuclear explosion in his chest as he heard those words. How fucking dare he compare his experiences with his. 

“It was fucking harder for me!” He’s breathing hard. “Only Bianca would kind of talk to me after mom’s funeral, barely though! And so it was just perfect comedic timing that she died like what? Two weeks after that? And I was how old then? 11! I was a fucking kid! And then I had no one to talk to because everyone in the family, including you, wanted me dead in her place!”

His father swallowed. “I loved Maria so much,” he actually sounded like he cared. For once. 

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it.” This sentimental shit was something to save for a therapy session if he was even willing to contribute to any conversation at all. He increased the volume of his music. 

This month has been filled with silent car rides for Nico.

\----

“How are you doing today?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Fucking fantastic!” He was slouched in his seat with his arms crossed in a guarded stature. 

His father was in a separate room, filling out papers about Nico’s childhood and experiences, so now it was just him and his therapist in the room. It was comfortable yet still distant, many plants of many colors were taking up space in the room. He had curtly introduced himself to his therapist, they both exchanged the standard tight-lipped smile and uncomfortable handshake. He insisted on being called Dr. Dio, short for Diogenes. He looked like those semi-homeless guys that lived in their van near the beach, who wore sandals every day and never cut their hair as an act of liberation. Nico wondered how the fuck he had a PhD in psychology. 

“Want me to cut the formalities? Sure. It’s easier that way and I can tell you’ll appreciate it more.” He said, putting down his notepad to lace his fingers together. “Why are you here with me today? What’s the problem?”

“My sister made me come here,” Nico shrugged. He was not in the mood after the out of character car ride. 

“No other reason? Really?” Dr. Dio quirked up an eyebrow and looked Nico in the eye in disbelief. Something about the look on his face made Nico crack, just a little. He felt compelled to be more cooperative for Hazel, he had promised her to try, after all. He remembers when he had dared to be vulnerable in front of her, the memory helped. 

“Well, I guess there are reasons... I don’t know,” he shifted nervously in the armchair. 

“What makes you so unsure of being here? Why are you so hesitant to even talk to me about the basics?”

“I think it's because not all of the things she said I should come here for are  _ that _ bad.” Nico avoided making eye-contact with Dr. Dio to avoid spilling too much on the first day. “Also therapy is pretty shit so…” 

“Oh? All my clients say I’m pretty good.” He too was a man of sarcasm. 

“I’m sure they do,” Nico smiles and nods sarcastically. Humor was the best way to cover all human emotions. 

“You seem like a pretty sturdy kid, why does your sis want you to come, what’s her name? How’s she like?”

Nico unfolded his arms and smiled. “She’s really stubborn and a little mean, but she tells me like it is and pretty much is my number 1 support system,” his smile faltered as he went on. Nico shyly grinned, “but sometimes I smoke weed and she doesn’t like that.”

“That’s not a big deal.” 

“I know right!”

“But how many times a week do you smoke?” 

Oh shit, there was the incriminating question. Nico coughed in his sleeve. “Uh… almost every day. But I swear the strain is really good for you and it really hits the spot, I think you know what I’m talking about!” There was no way someone who looked like Dr. Dio didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Maybe I do, but it isn’t about me right now, do you take any other substances?”

“My prescription pills.”

“You have already been diagnosed with a mental illness?

“Around freshman or sophomore year my first really shitty therapist diagnosed me with a ton of stuff but the pills worked so I didn’t really care if it was accurate or not.” It was getting easier to talk. 

“I see why you think therapy is pretty shitty.”

“Exactly, within like 10 minutes of talking they said I had BPD, depression, anxiety, and I didn’t eat often then so they said I had anorexia too,” Nico muttered the entire sentence, speaking through pouty lips. 

“What pills did they prescribe to you and do you take ‘em often?”

“Kind of, most days I take more than my prescription, right now I take Xanax, Lexapro, and sometimes Prozac,” he picks on his nail polish. He’s now realizing the extent of his actions. 

“So basically speaking, you’re addicted to drugs.” Dr. Dio finally picks up his notepad and begins to write in it. 

“N-no!” Nico sputtered. “...But when I don’t take enough I feel a little on edge sometimes.” 

“When teens like you are addicted to drugs-” 

“I just said I wasn’t!”

“Whatever kid, anyways, you lot usually do it to help suppress any unresolved mental trauma.” 

Dr. Dio was probably waiting for a snarky response from Nico. Yet he had nothing to say, just a lot to think about. His eyes were glued to his sneakers when he hit his feet against one another like a bored toddler. The memories bounced against the wall of his head; one sticks. 

\----

It was gym class, sophomore year, and like every other student, Nico was expected to participate in the activities. But that wasn’t his thing, every lesson would show up late to the changing room to avoid Octavian and his dicksuckers whilst changing, and when done changing he would decide whether to sit the class out or not. More often than not he would pop up to 7 pills and write tacky emo songs in the empty changing room. He planned to do the same today. 

He was humming a made-up tune that sounded like a tacky Fall Out Boy parody to copy down the notes in a notepad. At this moment, the door swinging open cuts through the tune, and Nico’s head snaps up. Octavian, Bryce, Ethan, and three other guys are lingering in the doorway, looking like a league of villains preparing for their character introductions. It was the first time Nico had seen that many of them together. Usually, it was Octavian and just one goon trying their hardest to make him break. He remembers Bianca and her resilience. He had to keep his composure. 

“What’s up faggot?” The immature Bryce spewed. He tried to give the word no meaning after being called it so often, it just didn’t work, his chest hurt at the slur. 

“We decided to pay you a little visit,” Octavian hummed in that casual yet passive-aggressive tone of his. Nico is sure that the only reason he has a posey of jocks behind his skinny, malnutrition-looking figure is his dad’s unbelievable wealth and the amount of dirt he had on a handful of parents of the students. The lithe motherfucker has been using Nico’s queerness as a tool for blackmail for about a year at this point. So the poor kid couldn’t tell anybody about what was happening, nor could he try to use his prior judo skills (if he even had any left). Percy didn’t bother to get involved so why would anyone take his side. Octavian admitted it was all for entertainment. The bastard was a sadist. 

“How did you even get here, or know I was here?” Nico kept his face rock hard. 

“How’s that any of your business, shitstain, shut the fuck up.” Bryce seemed particularly angry today. Nico started to clumsily pack up his belongings in his bag, he was a little woozy from the anti-depressants. He could hear his own breathing shake in his chest, he could read the atmosphere was different, if he didn’t remove himself from the situation it could get dangerous. Consequently, he could end up with more than a couple of discrete bruises.

“You’re not going anywhere fag,” Ethan goes to close the door, as the rest of the groupies approach Nico. The only one standing back to observe is Octavian,  _ fucking bastard.  _

One of the groupies Nico was unfamiliar with takes initiative and pushes Nico hard in the chest, sending him forcefully backward to make an impact with the wall. “You’re repulsive you know! Cocksuckers like you piss me off the most.” Nicos back hurt a little but other than that he was fine, how could a shitty insult like that hurt him in the slightest. 

He peered up, about to say something, to retaliate, but he couldn’t. The secret couldn’t get out, then he wouldn’t just be vulnerable in front of these asshats but the entire school. Even so, he was fine, he could take a shove or a punch more. Bianca was with him in spirit. Oh, he missed her so. 

Ethan is back now, snapping his fingers in Nico’s face. He vigorously slaps him back into reality. “The fuck are you daydreaming about? Focus on how much this is gonna hurt.” Ethan dragged him from his position against the wall and threw him to the ground. Nico was really skinny so he supposes it was easy to do.

The 5 groupies pounce on his defenseless body to beat into him all at once, some stomping, some on their knees punching, all of them screaming defiling language. It all happened so fast, and still, it felt like it had lasted for an eternity. He’s fine, he’s tough, it’s okay.

“Stop!” Someone came to save him! Was it a teacher or another student perhaps?

The groupies step aside to reveal Octavian. Nico must’ve really been losing it to not recognize his scratchy voice. “I want to join in on the fun.” 

Nico tries to run, not because he’s scared, he convinces himself it’s because of his fight or flight or some bullshit like that. The adrenaline kicks in enough energy for him to make a proper run for it, bag in hand.

Bryce catches up to him pretty easily, being buff and all, and yanks him back hard onto the floor. His back was on fire, his head was on fire, his whole body was set to flames. He swallows the thick air in large gulps.  _ He’s fine.  _ It’s fine, he’s tough, he can handle it, Octavian was a little bitch boy anyway, he won’t go too far.

“Since you’re breathing so fucking hard,” Octavian wraps his hands around Nico’s neck as the other boys hold him down, he was too out of it to realize what was happening sooner, “lets quiet you down a little.” Octavian starts squeezing real fucking hard. It feels like his life is being drawn from him as he gasps for mercy, pleads helplessly with his raspy voice and his bulging eyes. He couldn’t kick or struggle, all he could do was take the immense pain. 

Octavian let’s go of his windpipe. Nico coughs through his crushed throat, his head was spinning as he was gasping for air. “I’m feeling nice today, or maybe I’m a little gentle because it’s my first time laying hands on you.” The sexual connotation behind that sentence disgusted Nico. Clumsily, he gets up on one elbow to bring his face closer to Octavian’s. The blonde bastard has a sinister smile on his lips, amused to see what Nico would say to dig himself deeper in his grave. He didn’t give him that benefit, so he spat directly in his face, between the eyes. 

“Do you like getting beat up?” Octavian subsequently clutches onto a handful of Nico’s hair and begins to bash it into the tiles on the floor. The continuous blows at his head reminded him at 11, in the closet, after Bianca’s death. He was as lonely then as he is now. 

The mask shattered at that moment.

It crumbled into pieces to show everyone was a massive, groveling mess he truly was. 

He wasn’t fine, this wasn’t okay. He was scared, he was  _ alone.  _

Nico screamed and scratched at the people holding him down. The tears roll down the side of his face in soundless, gut-wrenching sobs. He hears them cheering through the ringing in his eyes, they are so pleased that they had finally broken him. They let go of his limbs to prepare to advance their celebration elsewhere, and the second they do so, Nico curls into himself and grips himself with all his leftover strength. 

_ “Per favore, qualcuno aiuti,”  _ he whispers into his sleeve softly in Italian. He doesn’t know what to do, all he could do is plead. 

“He’s officially gone crazy, let’s get the fuck out of here.” One of the guys- Nico can’t differentiate them anymore- cackles. They leave Nico splayed on the ground in a disheveled state. 

Whenever he feels the littlest bit ready, he gets up from the hard, cold floor. It takes 3 whole minutes. He fumbles with his bag to call Jules-Albert to pick him up outside the school, he doesn't ask questions and says he’ll arrive in 15 minutes. Slowly, Nico drags himself to look into the mirror placed above the sink. He extends his neck to see that it is rouged in crimson bruises, it would be hard to cover up. He feels an excruciating pain from the back of his head, he reaches for it and feels a wetness, he’s bleeding. Everything else about him was a mess too. He sufficiently covers his neck and hopes the cuts on his face don’t show. He manages to leave the school without a hassle due to convenient timing. 

Once he gets home Hazel sees him and freaks the fuck out. She’s screaming, rushing around to find a first aid kit, calling for the housemaid for help, demanding Jules-Albert to take him to the hospital. He doesn’t say a word whilst everything is happening around him. His father doesn’t either. He takes a break from school for a month after the incident. 

Ever since that afternoon, the bullying has simmered down, he guessed that Octavian was more than satisfied with the damage he has done. The rest of sophomore year had flown past him in a blur of internal hurt and confusion. Junior year was when he gathered a support system through affiliation with Piper, it turns out her friends seemed to like him. Befriending Percy again was a struggle, but his apology was more sincere than any his father had given him. 

\----

Nico imagines that he must’ve zoned out for a while, He appreciates Dr. Dio’s patience. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

“That’s fine, what matters most is that you’re attempting to take a step forward.”

They keep their conversation on the topic of substance abuse and general questions. There was no pressuring or pushing like his previous therapy attempts, he felt comfortable. 

As he shook Dr. Dio’s hand goodbye, until he got to see him again next week, he realized he didn’t want life skimming past him anymore. He wanted progress. Maybe he should lay off the drugs, yeah, that was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending was a little messy. As a Black American (I don’t currently live in the US and haven’t in a long time) there has been a lot on my mind.  
> Please sign a petition here for Justice for George Floyd, a victim of police brutality. Only one police out of the four that caused his murder has been charged: https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd 
> 
> If you don’t get the BLM movement you can educate yourself using here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1H-Vxs6jEUByXylMS2BjGH1kQ7mEuZnHpPSs1Bpaqmw0/mobilebasic
> 
> Thank you for reading and being so, so patient, especially because this chapter consists of a lot of filler. The next chapter more stuff happens, I swear.


	13. Head First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to grant you some mercy in these dark times, major fluff warning >:)  
> Will POV

When they say time mends all wounds they really meant it, huh. Will found himself sitting amongst his usual lunch table. No conflict nor problematic conversations in earshot. Only teenage shenanigans and Dakota being an idiot. 

For the first 3 weeks of November, Nico was nowhere to be found. Even though the two teens shared occasional glances in the hallway and even a couple classes, it had felt as if Nico wasn’t emotionally present. Like he was trying his hardest to avoid Will. For what specific reason? Will had no clue, but recently things have changed. Nico had joined their lunch table again with an odd pep in his step as if nothing had ever happened in the first place and everything fell into place. He really was a pace-setter. Will had also snapped out of his shitty mood, he felt bad that he temporarily ruined the atmosphere. In spite of this, everything was okay now. 

The only thing that stopped tensions from being completely eased was the absence of Lacy. According to Kayla, she now hung around Hunter and his clique. At first, Will detested it, Hunter was the emperor of the asshats, Lacy shouldn’t waste her time around him, especially because of his tendency to objectify her. As some time went by Will knew that he didn’t have the authority to decide what was right or wrong for Lacy to do. All he could do was wish her all the best with whoever she’s now befriended her. 

Hunter had refrained from being an asshole for the time being. After Cecil cleared his name, the rumors began to air out and the side remarks and sly jabs at Will reduced. There was still an air of jealousy whenever they were forced to encounter one another during training, it was uncomfortable but bearable. Besides, the team had been really stepping up their game, one bad apple wouldn’t shake up the whole basket. 

“Will, what are you so in your head for?” Lou asked the question, her tone made it clear that she was coming from a place of genuine concern. Lately, she has been watching out for the blonde. She knew the internal struggle he was experiencing, so she would be considerate when she caught him slipping deep into his thoughts. He did it less often now but she always kept an eye out for him. 

Not everyone was as nice to Will as Lou. “Yeah, what has gotten you so quiet?” Cecil mocks, bumping shoulders with Lou. 

“Tell us, William. Tell us,” Nico hummed at Will melodically, squinting his eyes slightly. He tilted his head and some of his hair shifted in his eyes. It confused Will how he looked both interested and yet completely inattentive. 

Nico was the definition of confusing. In the past few days, he’s been giving Will all sorts of weird signals which he didn’t know how to respond to. Will never knows which version of Nico he was going to get per day, or even per hour. He was the human equivalent to the loch ness monster (well, obviously better looking), essentially, he was a complete and utter mystery. It was possible that Will was just over-analyzing everything. 

“What if it’s personal, huh? Stop sticking your noses in my business and focus on your assignments instead,  _ Cecil, _ ” It was the quickest, easiest jab. And boy did Will have to admit that it felt good. 

“Why did you only have to target me?” Cecil whimpers, theatrically he cocks his head towards his best friend’s direction and places his hand on his forehead. 

“Because you’re the easiest to make fun of, obviously,” Will clapped back. 

“Nico and Lou did the exact same thing, scold them too will ya!”

Lou retaliates, more interested in her lunch than Cecil being a dumbass. “I was just being nice, and Nico was being Nico. Don’t compare us to your stupid ass.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Nico chimes in with a little smirk dancing on his lips. He’s been more lighthearted these days, his slight change in attitude contrasted greatly with his clothes: all dark, modern punk rockish, bordering on online heartthrob. Will was never really interested in the look beforehand, since Kayla dressed in a similar manner, however, it suited Nico tremendously, it complimented his interests, his spontaneousness, his carefree spirit. Will was really into it. Will was really into  _ him.  _

Will responds with a flirty-esque comment before he can bite it back. “I can assure you, it is.” Nico clears his throat and looks away, redirecting his concentration on his food. Will had no idea whether it was out of disgust or shyness, maybe a mixture of both? Who knew?! It was difficult to internally deliberate which one it was when Lou was giving him a side-eye intense enough to bore a hole into the side of his head. He kicked from under the table, harder than he thought, she yelped, flinched and shrugged her shoulders in pain. Curse Will and his muscular calves. He was going to ask if she was okay before Dakota managed to get his word in the fastest. 

“What was that? Lou are you okay? Is it your period?” 

Everybody burst into laughter as Dakota just sat there, staring at the scene with a look of concern and confusion on his face. 

Reyna responded first in between ragged breaths. “You may be the least intelligent person I have had the pleasure of meeting.”

“I think you mean displeasure?” Kayla corrects her. 

“Dakota? Are you….? Are you okay? Like, mentally?” Will can barely get the sentence through his lips, the laughter between the group flares up. 

“Obviously not, I mean look at him,” Nico bounces off Will’s statement. His laughter broke through his throat like a leak, starting off more timid, reserved. Soon enough the leak exploded. It wasn’t just a noise, but was visible through his eyes and the way his chest heaved whilst he rolled his pupils in between ragged breaths. The sound of it was amazing too, like a vice to help soothe the stressful. It had been a first when he’s seen Nico with all his emotional defenses down voluntarily. Bummer it took so long, nonetheless, he was glad he got to see it sooner than later. 

“That one kind of hurted though…” Dakota was clutching his chest, dishearteningly chuckling at himself. No one was bothered to explain why what he said was utter stupidity. Although Dakota said the most ludicrous shit he was generally harmless, Will knows there is no malice behind his sometimes ignorant word. They would just have to educate him properly the next time he said those things. 

“How are you even going to get a career if you say shit like that?” Cecil said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. All the surrounding students were most definitely wondering what the hell was going on. 

“I don’t need to be the smartest to become a wine connoisseur!” 

“You kind of do…” Will was dumbfounded by Dakota once again. 

“Give up, Dakota. I bet only McDonald’s will take you,” Nico grins as he bites into his sandwich. Will counts up the rings on his hands, 3. 

“Do you even know how to spell connoisseur?” At this point, the two of them were just bullying Dakota. 

“Wow! First Cecil, now me? Will and Nico, you two are really ganging up on everybody today, huh?” Will and Nico look at each other for a split second and then burst out into laughter. Talking with him was fun, always had been, ever since day one when they met in Mr. Chiron’s office because he needed the extra credit. The car ride/jamming session, skipping class to go to the music room (we don’t talk about Will crying due to feeling overwhelmed by Nico’s voice), at the party before the shit hit the fan, they were all fun times for Will. He may have not talked with his dad yet but this lingering, nostalgic feeling towards Nico made it clear as day that he liked him. He wanted to actively pursue him. 

Today was the day he would stop being a massive coward, he couldn’t afford Nico to suddenly disappear on him again. He liked him too much for that. 

Nico was busy talking to Reyna and Lou about this school project for some subject that Will didn’t take, it was nearing the time when the teachers would overflow the students with work and assignments from all angles right before the winter vacation. Will was going to shamelessly take advantage of that. “Nico?”

His eyes quickly darted towards Will’s. He’s less hesitant to make eye contact now. “Yes?” The girls continued the conversation between themselves. 

“I’ve been struggling with the new subject in maths, would you mind if we study together for the test next week? We can meet up on Saturday,” they were the only two on the table that took advanced maths so the offer wasn’t too brazen. 

Nico addressed Will whilst twisting his rings. “I’ll think about it, chances go up by 20% if you get me McDonald’s like you promised.”

“How will I know if you change your mind,” it was a setup question, he hopes Nico takes the metaphorical bait. 

Nico was blushing? Before Will could get a good look, Nico ducked his head downwards to rummage through his bag. “...You can have my number?”  _ Jackpot.  _ Nico held his phone towards Will. 

They exchange numbers without much problem. It’s a little weird how they didn’t have each other’s numbers despite it being early December “So it's a deal!” Will beamed, satisfied with himself. 

“No.” 

“It’s-”

“The chances of me going are now 18% if you’re gonna say what I think you’re going to say.” 

“A-”

“15% now, why gamble with the odds any further?” Nico crosses his arms and tilts his head upwards. The gesture flustered Will more than it intimidated him. 

“Deal!” 

\----

Saturday rolls around faster than expected. Will is on his way to Nico, McDonald’s tucked into the passenger seat as compensation for, quote, wasting Nico’s precious time, unquote. Luckily that 15% worked in Will’s favor. If he could remember correctly, Nico was mumbling about craving a big mac when he was taking care of him at the party, so that’s what he got him with a side of fries. 

The past two days all his free time went to texting Nico. They sometimes talked about school but the subjects were more often in the realm of music or just random shit they wanted to share with each other. Before Will began to head down to the library, the two were having a heated discussion about what element was the best to possess in the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe; Nico was strongly advocating for fire which was clearly because of his admitted bias towards Zuko, Will was on team water-bending because duh, blood-bending. Will was confident he won the debate. 

Lou knew everything that was going on. She had a special talent for not minding her own business and overhead Will asking Nico on a date, she proceeded to bombard Will with texts and ironic heart-eye emojis after classes ended that day. 

Will parked his car near the library, he went on his way with the paper takeaway bag in one hand and books in the other. With difficulty, he texted Nico where he was in the library. He gets his response and starts heading to the corner of the left-wing, bottom floor. 

He spots directly where he described he would be. Nico may have not been facing him but it was apparent by the mop of dark hair combed up into a ponytail. Not to mention the signature look. 

Will crept up to the boy, there was no need for it because he had AirPods in but it felt right to do it. 

When he was close enough he pokes Nico in the neck. “Shit!” Nico hit the table with his knee, Will felt bad as people looked at the two in concern. “Why scare me like that in a library of all places?” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear.” He forgot how anxious Nico could be towards sudden surprises. He wonders where it stems from. “Are you alright?” Will goes to sit across Nico. 

“This is the second time you scared me like this. Do you get off on my suffering?” Nico is playing it off well. 

Will goes along with it. “That’s what you get for saying fire-bending is better than water-bending

“But it is though!” He drew some attention for speaking too loud, he covered the growing rosiness on his cheeks with his hands. 

He wasn’t going to let Nico get away with thinking those foolish thoughts. “So are we just going to forget how Katara defeated Azula?”

“Shut up and give me my McDonald’s,” Nico stretches out his arm and makes a grabbing motion, the second the bag is handed to him he smiles. “God, I missed you so much.” Will laughs at how affectionate Nico is being towards his greasy bag of junk food. 

A librarian walks up to where they are sitting. “Could you whisper, this is a library, also food is prohibited.” 

Nico glares at her, then his face morphs into a more neutral expression and he nods. Once she’s gone he starts discretely sneaking the fries into his mouth. 

Nico directed his attention back to his notebook, his books and utensils were all neatly spread out on the table. Will would rather stare at Nico for the duration of time dedicated to studying. His eyebrows were furrowed and his pen was against his lip. His hair was pulled away from his face to show off his thick eyelashes, paired with sharp features. In between every question Will solved he had to get a quick glance at Nico, once in a while he would catch him nibbling at fries.

Will gets stuck on a harder question which on any other day he would’ve finished already, but with Nico across him he found it harder to focus. Nico taps Will’s shoulder and leans forward to whisper in Will’s ear, it tickled. “I know you didn’t invite me because you were struggling with maths.” 

Will gulped, would Nico be mad? Does he admit to it or sidetrack? He wasn’t as good as this pursuing thing as much as he let himself believe. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t bullshit me Solace, you’re like the top of our class. What did you actually need from me?” There was an uncertainty in Nico’s eyes no matter how neutral the rest of his features were. 

“Nothing, I don’t need anything, just… your time.”

“What?” Nico raises his voice a little. 

He should be more brazen, don’t give Nico the wrong idea. “I wanna spend time with you.”

Nico’s voice wavers. A blush seared through his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, Will waited patiently for what he had to say. “Oh, ok.” That’s it? Will had taken the ballsiest move in his life and that’s what he gets? The insecurity was completely visible on his face, he directed his eyes back to the question in shame. “You could have just asked me out on a date properly? Gosh.” 

The statement shouldn’t have embarrassed Will as much as it did, the redness from his cheeks probably had traveled to his face. He sputters out, “No! I-”

“I’m just joking, calm down Solace.” Nico points his focus back down at his book, Will lets it go. 

After Will finally completed the previous question, he puts down his pen and looks up. He’s not just going to let maybe one of the only free Saturdays till the vacation pass him by. “Nico.”

He replied in a heartbeat. “I will seriously fail if you continue talking to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“The thing is I don’t mind failing one test actually, just agree to help me for the next one.” His eyes are still glued to his book, Will really wanted to see his face. 

“So there’s a next time?” Will smiled to himself so goddamn wide that the corners of his mouth could bleed. 

“No,” he looks up to then roll his eyes. “Yes, that’s obviously what I’m implying.”

“Since there will be a next time, let’s ditch the library,” Will grins. 

“Sure, I’m tired of whispering, it’s kind of stupid.” Nico starts packing his books into his bag. “Also I really want to finish this big mac and I can’t do that here.” 

“Rock, paper, scissors, whoever wins gets to pick where we go.” Nico nods along to Will’s plan. 

Will is declared the victor of the game. Not only does this grant him the ability to pick their next destination, but he also has bragging rights. 

“It’s only ‘cause you’re good at sports,” Nico grumbles, standing up from his chair to leave. His chain and necklace jangles as he does so. 

Will follows behind him. “Is Rock, paper, scissors considered a sport?” 

“I don’t know but if chess is a sport then this should be one too.”

“Fair point.”

Nico stops to allow Will to catch up with him. “We are taking your car right?” 

“Sure,” Nico looks away and Will swears that he’s smiling. 

\----

Will knew almost immediately where he wanted to go. He started the ignition and put pressure on his foot on the gas pedal. Nico had somehow finished the entire burger on the way to the car and was now looking through the glove department in awe, he probably liked his car more than he liked Will. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Nico but he also needed to safely get to their destination without crashing his irreplaceable vehicle. He remembers how intimidated he was the last time Nico was in his car, now he was just giddy. 

“I’m seriously still in shock with your collection, where did you get it from?” Will can tell his eyes are practically twinkling in delight. 

“My dad,” Will says flatly. 

“Thank your dad because seriously,” Nico kisses the CD cover. “This is fantastic… I don’t think I should’ve kissed that but my point still stands.”

Will tries to keep his voice level. “I can’t really thank him, my parents are divorced.” 

“Dang… that’s rough buddy.” The Avatar reference made Will chuckle. “Mind if I ask if he’s an ass, mine is.” 

“100% an asshole. Your parents divorced too?” Will was grateful for the chance to get to know more about Nico. Yeah, lately he would interact with him more but it was never about the past, nor below surface level. 

“No, my biological mom died. If you’re wondering why Hazel looks different it’s because, turns out, my dad was having an affair the whole time he was with my mom. Hazel’s mom also died so she came to live with us when I was 14. Now we have a stepmom, she’s okay.” Nico spoke in a steady voice, a steady pace, as if picking and choosing what to share. “Well, anyway, after my mom died I moved here, and that’s why you have the pleasure of meeting me!” Nico was trying to change the subject but Will just had to get something off his chest. 

“Your dad is a fucking dipshit. He can’t keep it in his pants.” To Will, the statement is clear as day. 

“...Yeah, I guess. At least he didn’t really care when I came out... maybe it's because he didn’t really care about me,” what followed was dead air, Will wanted to say something to comfort him, and still he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Nico had gone through far more than he had, he had a feeling he didn’t know the full story, he hoped to hear it all one day. “Whatever, where are we going, sunshine?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Will smiled towards the road. 

“God! You’re so tacky!” Nico sighs dramatically which makes Will laugh. “If you won’t tell me, at least grant me permission to vape in here, sir William the third.” 

“Where do you get these names from?” There and then Will comes to the realization, “Wait? You  _ vape? _ ”

“Why are you saying that like I’m the most disgusting human being for doing so?!” Nico gasped exasperatedly. Then he speaks in a quieter tone. “I’m trying to quit smoking, okay.” 

He couldn’t help his curiousness. “Quit as in?”

“Weed, not cigs, blegh,” he sticks his finger down his throat. Will remembers Nico at the party, high out of his mind, or the days in class when his eyes would be foggy and he was extremely out of it. Will is happy for Nico’s efforts to rehabilitate. 

“Then I’m rooting for you… go ahead, smoke your water vapor stick,” Will jokes. 

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” Nico tuts. “Who knew you could be a bully,” Nico slips the vape out of his bag and holds it between his lips, with his hands he adjusts the CD of his choice. 

The music blares out of the speakers in the car. He can see Nico already jamming from his peripheral vision, nodding his head, tapping on his thigh. He picked “Welcome To The Jungle” by Guns N’ Roses. He jumps right into performance mode as the lyrics come around. Whenever he inhales from his vape he smokes it out of the rolled-down window. When he’s not inhaling smoke, he sings in a rough, sultry voice. He looked just like a rock star from the 90’s. Will mumbles along to the lyrics, nothing compared to Nico’s engaging gestures and powerful singing. The last time the chorus plays Nico extends his hand to ruffle Will’s hair, he almost nuzzles into the touch. 

Why did he like him so much? It couldn’t solely be that he found him attractive, that was too shallow. Nico gives him the want to loosen up, to not care what others think, he hasn’t built up the courage to completely not care yet, but he can gradually feel himself getting to a point where he doesn’t. 

His hand was still in his hair after the song ended. “Will, thanks for listening to me.” 

\----

“Will, what the fuck is this.”

Will had chosen to go to the inside sports center on the edge of town. It was where Cecil, Lou, and he had played laser tag, go-karts, and rock-climbing ever since they started elementary school. The last time they went as a trio was last summer. Laser tag was his favorite because he dominated tremendously. Will told himself that he didn’t come here to show off to Nico (he did). 

“It’ll be okay, let’s go in,” Will assured Nico, it would’ve been a waste of time and fuel if they came for nothing, furthermore, he wanted to play laser tag with Nico. Why? Because why not. 

“I haven’t properly played a sport in like 3 years, if you make me do something too tough I may pass out, and if that happens that’s on you.” 

Will put one hand on his chest and the other one in the air. “I promise that if you pass out I will take full accountability, it’s just laser tag after all.”

“I’ve never played it so who knows, I may still pass out.”

Will feels as if he’s been punched in the chest. “You… have never… played laser tag?” 

“Nope! Never really wanted to either,” Nico raised his shoulders and somewhat pouts. 

“I feel like I don’t know you anymore…” In a state of disturbance at the newly revealed information, Will lead the way inside and to sign up for the next session for their age group. Nico insisted it wasn’t a big deal that it was his first time, Will didn’t believe it one bit, he would assure the first time would be fun for the other. 

Eventually, they were called over with the rest of the older teens/young adults to get geared up. Will was helping Nico tighten and adjust his gear. He was so close to the boy that he could smell his pomegranate scent. He could tell his ears were going red, it was good no one could see his panic in the dark. 

“I’m done.” 

“I look like a fucking stormtrooper,” He said, playing with the straps of his vest. 

Will’s inner sadist often came out around Nico, making fun of him was so amusing. “You’re too short to be one.” 

Nico points his gun at Will, aiming with one eye open. “The next time you insult me I will literally snap your neck, I’m a respectable 5’9 okay.” 

Will was robbed of the chance to insult Nico again, the worker had to show them an instruction video and then recap the core rules. Will went on autopilot while this happened, he tuned out the video and used his time to analyze Nico. He wanted to smooth down a major cowlick of his, his hair was even more disheveled than normal by sticking his head out of the window. It was sexy and stupid-looking at the same time. 

A hand was being waved in Will’s face, Nico’s hand. “Will, Will? What are you staring at me for? Fucking creep.” 

“What? He blinked. 

“It’s time to go in, dumbass.” Nico grabbed Will by the forearm and dragged him in the arena, Will can feel his goosebumps rise as he makes contact with Nico’s cold hand. They were both on the same team so they could stick together.

The shorter boy flinches at the strobe lights. “Fucking Christ, I’m going to get a stroke Will, I’m going to pass out before the game even began.”

“Are you fine? We can leave if you want to.” 

He stood on his toes to lightly flick Will between the eyes. “No, I’m fine, I’m a little overwhelmed and humid is all.” The pace of his heart picked up and the game hasn’t even started yet. He was undeniably smitten. And Nico was agonizingly aloof. 

No worries, he can play it cool too. “Then let’s go find a good spot before the game starts.” Nico holds his strap as they look around. 

Their team won two out of the three rounds. Nico was really good for his first time, he may have been lousy on defense (even if he was glued to Will’s back), but his aim was spectacularly impressive, it rivaled Will’s abilities. 

Nico breathed out. “That was actually really fun,” Will could tell that it was genuine from a mile away, he was glad he could give Nico good memories. 

“I told you it was going to be okay,” He replied as the pair entered Will’s car. 

“It was more than okay, I was a fucking beast.” 

“Yeah, yeah you were.” Nico’s cocky grin turns into one more authentic as their eyes meet. Will really wants to touch him. “I don’t want to go home.”

“So let’s not.”

“But it's getting dark?”

“And?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be part 2 :)))  
> I myself was a little overwhelmed with everything going on internationally so we can all benefit from the serotonin that comes from Will and Nico being cute.   
> (Also I think we ALL had a bias towards Zuko)
> 
> I think after every chapter I'll put a petition that means a lot to me. Signing it takes less than a minute: https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are very much appreciated. xx


	14. Head First II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))  
> Nico POV

“We’re here!” Will chirps before he starts parking the vehicle. As he backs up into the parking spot he grabs onto the back of Nico’s seat and leans in his direction. Nico has a good view of all the lines and structure of Will Solace himself, his arms were defined to perfection, his hair was wild from the wind dancing against it, even the way his adam’s apple moves as he swallowed was beautiful. It was like he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Nico then directed his attention to his face, his features are perfectly positioned in relation to one another, like they serve a purpose solely by being there. Nico was staring too much, it was rude but hard to control, it was Will after all. He managed to look away before the car was parked. He takes off his hair tie and massages his hair to ease the built-up tension. 

Nico was feeling antsy on his way to the beach but now the alarm of his full out code-red panic alert was ringing in his ears. His last vape-pod ran out one hour in the trip so it was getting harder to keep his cool, he was going to snap, actually, he is internally snapping. He better keep his breathing leveled before he gets a fucking panic attack, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight, that’s for sure. He was trying his _hardest_ to keep things neutral with Will “I look like a greek god” Solace, however, his efforts were deemed useless. Almost a month of avoiding him like the cheese-touch, and he still makes the boy feel jittery by doing the bare minimum. In other words, Nico was smitten. 

He was convinced by his old friends, Hazel, his therapist, everybody he fucking talked to, to try talking to the friends he made again. He agreed to do it because he was growing sick of practicing the guitar every lunch break and sappily enough, he missed Reyna and Dakota (he not at all missed Will, not even a tiny bit, no way Jose). He appreciates his time with them, they were there for Nico, how could he forget that especially after how loving they were when he came out. 

Will has been warm, gentle ever since Nico returned to their clique, it was hard to keep his feelings suppressed, he would accidentally be a little mushy sometimes too. And now that Will has invited him on this date/not a date/this totally _has_ to be a date, his feelings had erupted from within him. He wishes he was more confident about where Will stands, if this was just all a side effect from his kind personality Nico would be disappointed but not surprised. 

The idea that Nico was potentially being unintentionally led on irked him. He folded his arms and faced away from Will. “I want to go home.” Fuck, he let a straight guy pull him along on a string. Will knows he’s gay so why would he come onto him so strong! Nico was one to talk, he was flirting back too, he doesn’t spill his life story on just about anyone and then follows up by playing with their hair for 15 long seconds. 

“You’re the one who insisted we come here, though?” His voice is smooth, oozing with consideration. Nico had insisted they go to the beach, the idea of stargazing on the sandy terrain was extremely romantic to him, it was the only getaway he could think of when Will admitted he didn’t want today to end. Nico was most definitely hallucinating the non-platonic atmosphere that was going on today. 

“Fineee, just give me a moment,” He didn’t know what to say or to do so he fibs to give him enough time to get it the fuck together. His thoughts are entangled in one another. 

“How long?” Will lifts an eyebrow. Nico responds with a stifled giggle, nothing else. Will waits a while before he speaks. “Nico, I swear to god I will drag you out of this car.”

“No you won’t, you wouldn’t dare.” It sounded more like a challenge than a threat.

Will unbuckles his seatbelt, a smile grazed on his lips. “Just watch me,” In a matter of seconds Will is out of the car and at Nico’s door. Nico unfolds his arms to lock the door from the inside, he’s too late, Will is already unbuckling his seat belt for him.

Will is so close to him, he’s not used to it. He smells of roasted chestnut. “I’m not a baby, come on.”

“If you’re gonna act like a baby you should have been prepared to be treated like one,” Will has wrapped his arms under his armpits and around his shoulders, he is literally dragging Nico out of the car now. Their chests are pressed together, Nico swears that he can hear Will’s breathing pick up. His touch is so warm. 

Nico starts struggling, hitting against Will’s arms, to not look suspiciously gay. “If you really want baby, you better be prepared to have my McDonald’s regurgitated on your face!” He hurdles an imaginative bunch of insults at Will, the squirming is tiring him out. 

“You’re breathing really heavy for someone who claims to be “the beast of laser tag,” Nico’s limbs go limp at the sight of Will, their faces are mere centimeters away from each other. Nico wants to close the distance, so bad, so desperately, his hand moves on its own to caress his face, to trace the freckles on Will’s nose. Instead, he catches himself just in time to weakly nudge at his chest. 

“If you keep grappling onto me for one more second I will report you for sexual assault,” his expression doesn’t waver. Nico can’t let himself crumble at the feet of this boy. 

“Yeah… fine, sure,” Will sure as hell didn’t look fine. His eyes were turned down, he had his puppy eyes mode activated. 

“What are you doing there standing all sulky, let’s go.” Nico can’t help but reach out to grab the sleeve of Will’s varsity jacket. 

“I need to get stuff out of the car first,” Will walks back to the back of the car. The boot swings open revealing a whole bunch of stuff, a duffel bag, snacks, some more CD’s, towels, a football.

“What do you need?”

“A blanket if I find one, also snacks, its 9 and you haven’t eaten anything since lunch,” Will said “you”, as in Nico, meaning he was more worried about Nico than himself. He was grateful Will’s face was facing towards the trunk instead of Nico’s raspberry red cheeks. He steps out of Will’s eyeshot to discreetly fan his face like a teenage girl fawning over her first love. 

He squeaked out a lame response. “I’m not hungry, don’t worry about it.”

“Nope, I will worry about it,” Will better stop being a decent, kind young man, otherwise Nico really might lose it. 

Will removed his upper-half from the boot, stacks of snacks in hand, there was no way only the two of them would even get halfway through without a diabetes diagnosis afterward. Will is also holding an opaque plastic bag. Nico snatches some of the snacks from the stack. The two start walking towards the beach, it’s just the two of them; their breathing, footsteps, presence, it’s just them. Their silence doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all, more so it feels serene. They settle down at a spot nearby the water, close enough to hear the sound of waves echoing as they roll across the shore. As Will dropped the snacks to delicately place a blanket from within the plastic bag on the floor the colors of the dusk bounced against his face. Nico, all alone with his crush on a beach, after an exhilarating afternoon… was he dreaming? That would explain it. 

Nico realizes he’s been too quiet for too long. He says something as Will’s back is turned away from him. “As the day goes on you’re sounding and acting more and more like my mom,” good job Nico! Comparing your crush to your dead mother, real power move!

“As your mom, I demand you to come sit next to me,” He’s sitting with his legs crossed (of course he does), and is patting the empty space next to him. Nico sits right onto his hand, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. “Ouch! What was that for!’ 

“Karma is a bitch huh,” Nico grants Will mercy by shuffling off his hand.

Will instantly begins rubbing on the sore spot. “For what?” There are tears in his eyes, Nico wants to wipe them off for him. 

His courage dwindles a little. “For being mean, I don’t know,” he mutters. He goes for the dark chocolate to distract himself. God, that was so embarrassing. Why was his brain self-sabotaging now?

“You owe me now,” Will said, still rubbing his hand. 

“I what?”

“Yeah you owe me, you gotta do me a favor, it’s the least you can do,” Will tried to shrug casually but Nico could see the hint of mischief in his face through the little smirk and lack of eye-contact. His hair was threatening to hide his eyes. 

Will is too cute not to give in. “What does thou majesty, sir William the third of, uhm fuck, what’s a fancy-sounding location?”

Will held a twizzler to his lip in thought. “Bethlehem?”

Nico continues. “Okay so- wait, isn’t that where Jesus was born or something?”

“Yeah, I was raised religious so maybe that’s why it came to mind first,” Will starts to play with the chain attached to Nico’s jeans, in these still moments he strongly resembles a puppy. 

“Are you still religious?” 

“No, not really,” he shakes his head, his curls bob with the movement.

“Why?” The questions keep flooding out of him. He only now realizes how he was waiting for a chance to get to know him more. 

“Just couldn't wrap my head around it I guess, I was a really technical kid so I always doubted my lack of answers. It’s the same reason why I want to be a doctor now,” his smile broadens at the word doctor. 

“That’s really admirable,” Nico smiles in the general direction of the horizon, nothing in particular, just at the chance that he has the opportunity to be here with Will. 

“What about you, what do you want to be? Something to do with music?” Nico thought about the question carefully. After all the emotional distressing experiences in his life, he had been stuck in the past, afraid to move forward as a person, apparently so much so that he hadn’t put any thought into his future career path. Honestly thinking, at 15 he wasn’t sure if he was going to live long enough to have to worry about it. A small part of him didn’t think he deserved to be here when Bianca wasn’t here with him.

“I don’t know what I want to do.”

“Nothing comes to mind?” Will motions for Nico to lay down, they both rest flat on their back. The sound of Will’s breathing is more prominent to that of the ocean. 

“I’ve been so stuck in the past until I started therapy again,” Nico subconsciously began picking at his cuticles again. ‘I haven’t put any thought into it.”

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries,” Nico could feel Will peering at him. “From stuck in the past are you talking about your mother?”

“Not just her…” He was going to talk about it, verbalize his thoughts, make them feel real. He was going to share his story, and for once the idea didn’t scare him. He was going to be vulnerable, because vulnerability was a display of strength. “I had a sister other than Hazel. We were fully related and she was… words can’t even describe how amazing and… she was just a huge inspiration. I copied everything she did, her hobbies, her sports, her Italian dialect. My mom called me a mini Bianca. So when she died two weeks after mom did it really hurt. So bad that my stomach turned inside out and I vomited three times in an hour. I couldn’t cry though, nor could I cry when mom died because of the intensely impassive philosophy I had. Bianca was the only one who understood why I couldn’t cry at mom’s funeral, the only one who would talk to me after it.” He let in a sharp inhale. “She died because a metal crane fell on her.”

Will’s voice is certain. “I bet both of them would be super proud of you. You’ve been through so much and yet you still persevere. You’re such a capable individual. I’ve personally had a lot of trouble seeking validation from others, I am a little bit of an attention whore, but you do seemingly fine without that, you do what _you_ feel is right. Nico, look at me,” Nico turns his head and his eyes meet with Will’s. He loved those spring sky blue eyes, filled with humanity and authenticity, it was hard not to smile along to what he said. “You don’t need to know exactly what you’re gonna do in the future, we’re still in high school after all. What matters most is that you are trying to reach a point where you are healthy and happy. Especially you deserve that.” 

“I’ll take your word for it, sir William the third of Bethlehem. Remember when you said ‘I’m baby’ the first day we met, you’re giving me that energy now,” Nico turns on his side to comfortably face Will. 

“Am I really?”

“Most definitely.”

“Well if whatever I said makes me a sap, I will proudly claim that title,” the streetlights in the distance and the stars up above are the only light sources reflecting off Will’s face. “I meant everything that I said, I hope you know that.” Nico has to look away for his own sanity. 

Will sits up straight and says, “Remember that favor you owed me?

“Mhm.” Nico props himself up onto his elbows. 

“Let’s go for a little swim.”

“Haha, very funny Will,” Nico rolls his eyes at the blonde boy and his bullshit. 

“No, I’m being serious, get up Neeks.”

“How many fucking times do I have to tell everyone to stop calling me that,” Nico huffs. He comes up with an excuse. “I can’t swim anyway, I need my food to digest,” he rubs his stomach as if to insinuate he was full from all four bites he took of that dark chocolate. 

“Come on, Nico. Let’s go, I’ll make sure you don’t drown, I promise.” 

Nico whines. “The water is probably freezing and it will be darker from there.”

“You’ll survive, the water can’t be colder than your personality,” Will snickered brightly at him, making him forget all his worries. 

Nico sighs dramatically. “I have succumbed to your peer pressure. I never knew you had a rebellious side to you.” Will responds with a wink. Nico is probably red as all hell right now. 

Will takes off his varsity jacket, then crosses his arms as he picks up the edges of his shirt, revealing the lean muscles on his stomach. Nico swallowed hard as he averted his gaze to focus on taking off his necklace. When he looks back up, Will is undoing his belt, completely shirtless. He catches Nico staring as he looks up, shit, he had caught him drooling. Nico wonders how Will hasn’t caught on that Nico is crushing hard on him. 

Nico tries his hardest on getting his jumper off but it’s difficult not to keep an eye on Will slipping off his pants to reveal a pair of dark green boxer briefs. Nico pulled the jumper over his head to avoid staring at his bulge, he knew his feet were big for a reason. As his shirt came off the cold air stung his exposed skin. He takes off his pants hurriedly to catch up with Will who was already done undressing. 

“Ready for this?” Will warned, raking over Nico’s body. Did he look weird? That was probably it, he sure didn’t have a sixpack like WIll. 

“Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

Will begins to run in the direction of the ocean, Nico chases after him, which is hard at the speed he’s going at, but he manages without getting an asthma attack. Before he knows it his feet are in the water, then his legs, then his torso. The water was freezing and thrilling at the same time, he moved on the spot so he kept warm. He looks around, Will is missing, gone, poof. What the hell? How? 

Will emerges from the water, chest heaving. Water dripping from his now smoothed down, wavy hair. Will is rubbing his eyes and Nico can see the freckles on his forearms, chest, neck. His eyes are closed, Nico takes the chance and goes for the attack, sending a splash of water right in his pretty little face. Will’s visible wince makes Nico laugh so hard his stomach hurts, he got him good, _real_ good. The taller boy has a look of utter shock and amusement on his face, wiping the water from his eyes yet again. 

“Do you understand what you just did Nico?” He says accusingly. 

Nico is still cackling, clutching his stomach. “What’d I do?” 

“You declared a war,” Will immediately retaliates, sending a wave back into Nico’s face. He didn’t see it coming with his eyes closed in laughter. 

The two danced around each other, sending attacks back and forth. They had completely forgotten about how cold the ocean really was as they adjusted to the temperature. Nico skillfully dodged most of Will’s attacks, but when he did get hit, it was like a tsunami. Likewise, Nico’s accuracy was no match for Will's large frame to dodge, as he was constantly pelted with the smaller boy's swift strikes. The two began laughing hysterically as they went back and forth.

Will grew seemingly tired of his attacks being dodged, as he charged his body towards Nico. He let out a playful cry of dread as Will tackled him into the water. The air gets sucked out of him straightaway, he squirms at first but after some time stops. When Will pulls them out of the water Nico happens to have his arms wrapped around his neck. Will’s skin is burning, Nico looks up and sees that so is his face. He presses his chest closer to Will’s, it's so sturdy, secure. He hopes he isn’t taking it too far, forcing himself on him like at Dakota’s party. 

“Hey, Nico.” Will returns the invitation of touch by placing his hands on his waist. There was nowhere they weren’t touching, it was suffocation at its finest. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” And with that Nico stood on his toes and the two’s lips met somewhere in the middle. It wasn’t like one of those closed-mouthed kisses. It was a full-on, open-mouthed, erotic kiss like the two were yearning for it all the way back at the library. Nico loved it. He loved the way Will’s warm skin melted into his. The way their mouths and their movements fit together like two puzzle pieces destined to be together. The way he relented as Will played with his hair, tighter, tighter, _tighter,_ as his other hand wrapped around his naked waist sending shivers down his spine. He feels something prodding at his lower stomach which arouses him even more. He pulls away slowly to catch his breath.

“Why are you always pulling away first?” Will lightheartedly whines as he leans down to softly kiss Nico up and down his neck. Nico whimpers, he struggles to give him a coherent answer. 

He tenderly grabs Will’s chin to whisper into his ear. “Well, I want to stop before I cream myself.” 

Will laughs. “Way to kill the mood.”

“That was the point, sunshine,” He places one last ginger kiss on his lips, grabs his hand, and begins to walk out of the water. 

He gets straight to the point to quench his query. "So you like guys?”

“No.”

Nico lets go of his hand faster than a fat kid on a waterslide. “What?” No fucking way, what would that even mean? That he was going along with it only to be nice? Nico thought he had a chance, a real fucking bond, and turns out all along Will was a shitty fuckboy painted in a thinly painted coat of sunshine and rainbows. 

“That’s a joke, why else would I kiss you.” 

Nico wanted to kiss Will and punch him at the same time. "Oh.” He doesn’t say anything and carries on walking for a long time, still holding Will’s hand. “So you like me?"

"A lot, very much, a tremendous amount.” Despite it being late at night, by the shore, and that Nico was standing in his underwear, he felt a warmness well in his chest. Will liked him back, after months and months of confusion Will actually liked him back. He was most glad that this time they kissed sober, willingly, wantingly. 

Nico lets go of his hand to wring his hair as he spoke, Will profoundly stared back at him. “Yeah, I get it, I’m irresistible.”

Will chuckles as he scours through the plastic bag to pull out a towel for Nico. So this swim was planned when they were at the boot of the car? 

Nico can’t see Will’s face but he sees that his neck goes red. “You are, since day one you have been.”

He wasn’t the type to speak in such a soft-spoken voice. Nor was the type to say sappy shit. “I’ve liked you too since then.”

Nico didn’t notice how tired he had become until they had gotten back into the car. He guesses it’s because his lack of productivity on a normal day made this one so hectic. Today had felt like a whole week instead of 24 hours. Nico checked his phone, 11 PM. There’s a text from Hazel, sent an hour ago, asking where he was. There were no emojis so Will knew it was serious, to say the least. He’d make sure to respond.

“Nico, you’re shivering, wear this.” He only now just realizes how cold he is. Will takes off his varsity football jacket and helps Nico put it on. The sleeves reach his fingertips, he wrapped the warm, baggy fabric around his frame. It smelt like Will. 

He lifts one shoulder with a sarcastic grin.“Do I pull it off?

“Really well, you look really cute in it,” Nico wasn’t expecting Will to answer seriously, he allows Will to see his flushed face in the dimmed lighting,

He rolls his eyes, “Stahp it,” and swats his hand at Will jokingly. 

Will laughs with a sweetness to it. Nico notices that he hasn't stopped smiling since the kiss. “Give me your address so I can drop you off at yours," Nico obliges and recites his address. He reclines the chair and nods off to sleep to relive the day in his dreams. 

\----

Nico wakes up to the tame shaking of his shoulders. They were at his house, well mansion, that Will had compliantly driven all the way to, it must be around 1 AM. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes whilst putting his seat back up to sit with his back straight.

“Is this the location?” Will asks. He wanted to drag Will back into his room with him, to sear kisses on to his skin. However that would hinder Will, he needs to get home too. 

He plants a kiss on his cheek as a thank you, but also for himself, to savor him. “Mhm, see you Monday.” 

Will’s face reddens. “Uh, uhm, yup!” His voice cracked, Nico found him so cute. It felt like a battle to pull himself out of the car, all his senses told him to stay with Will but his brain told him not to be a horny mess and have morals.

He waves at Will as he starts driving away, he looked dumb doing it, he knows so. He trudges back home with his study books, the fact that today was supposedly solely dedicated to studying stunned him. Nico thinks about all the possible things that could bloom, stem, and develop from today, the potential they had. 

Nico opens the door to his room, prepared to collapse on his bed and giggle himself to sleep. That’s not how Hazel had planned things to be. “Nico, where in the everloving fuck were you?” She was sitting on Nico’s bed, arms crossed, ready for offense. She was wearing an oversized shirt, and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. He feels guilty that he forgot to notify her about his whereabouts, she probably assumed Nico was doing every drug in the state. 

“Didn’t I tell you I was meeting up with Will today?” Nico croaks, he’s lost a bit of his voice, perhaps he’s developing a cold. 

“You took this long to study with Will? Do you think I’m braindead? I mean-” she stops yelling, takes a moment, then continues to yell in a completely different tone. “Ohhhhhh… oh my god, Nico! Are you fucking serious? Tell me what happened, everything!”

“Wait what do you mean?” He had no idea why she was jumping to a conclusion so fast. 

She points at Nico with both her hands. “Look at you! Who else’s varsity football jacket would you have on? Come here, is that a hickey!? I guess you got freaky-deaky didn’t you?”

He sits next to her and tells her everything that happened as she screams out question after question. Some Nico can answer confidently and others he too can’t give an answer to. With every answer he gives she squeals and grips so tight to the bedsheets that Nico thinks they may rip. She says she never saw it coming, which isn’t surprising because neither did Nico. Whatever entity that was following, torturing him all this time had finally granted him mercy, they were finally on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cute :)
> 
> Petition of the day; this black cosplayer was shot and killed by the police for carrying a prop sword, please sign: https://www.change.org/p/saratoga-springs-city-council-justice-for-darrien-hunt-reopen-his-case?recruited_by_id=0d49e300-a7a4-11e6-b08a-3f434fb7efc0
> 
> Thanks for reading and kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> Edit: school is too hectic and this is actually a good place to end the story. I'm sorry for leading you all on but this was it. I hope you had fun reading it because I sure enjoyed writing it, I just don't have the drive to push it even further, maybe after the last trial of Apollo book ill begin a new short work or one-shot.


End file.
